Sweet Seventy: SUNNY DAYS!
by BlueApple27
Summary: Yes! Yes! Yes! It is a SWEET SEVENTY SEQUEL! Our sweet couple is going to take life into the next stage! Let there be more happiness, more love and more sweetness! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello and FINALLY!**

**Welcome to the Sweet Seventy SEQUEL!**

**Yes, yes, this is the sequel and thank you so much for the voters and supporters of our cute and adorable all-time loving couple SasuSaku! **

**Thank you so much for loving this story and this sequel is especially made just for you! Thank you so much for the reviews too in Sweet Seventy and thank you for reading! Hope you like this one as we are going to bring our adorable couple to the next level!**

**As for the new readers; WELCOME TO YOU! I hope I can convince you into liking this story so please give this first chappie a go. Thank you in advance and hope you like it!**

**SUPPORT the sequel? REVIEWS pls! :D**

**WARNING! WARNING! : I am not sure if I should say this but…I added some SPICE into this chapter so…beware? Or enjoy! :D**

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**One…Everyday I Love You **

.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

.

Listen to the rhythm of the ticking clock, the faint morning breeze which flaps the neighbours' laundry outside the window, the playful birds and intake the sound of the usual bustling city.

Everyday is a repetition; and that's how life is all about.

I am not complaining or anything when I think it is something worth noticing; down to the smallest detail about everything and about my own daily routine. It's a kind of satisfaction of being alive.

It makes me, me.

But those solo days were long over and life isn't just me and me only anymore…

I blinked, once then another as soon as I opened my eyes to regain focus after a long night's rest and it was great. The moment I came to see the usual ceiling, I feel my heart smile.

It is so good to be alive.

And I am happy about it. Know why?

Because the story about life isn't just about me and me only;

Slowly, I turned my head over to the side of my right; where the morning sunshine glow the room with warm light giving me a strong sensation of being revived to another day. Moreover, the pillow I see on my right definitely made me happier.

How long was it since that I come to wake to see an extra cushion beside mine.

I know, smiling to myself.

It was almost a year since I married my cute wife and ever since I would see her sleeping face right beside me when I begin the day.

Well, not every day to be precise when most of the time I would see an empty pillow just like this one currently with messy traces that she **was** in this morning until she decided to leave for work.

Yeah…there it is lying next to me, that wrinkled pillow and bed sheets would pinch my heart a bit every morning when I an absent pinkette. I cannot hate it when it is me who decided to marry such a busy woman.

My cute little wife is Haruno Sakura after all.

Yup, The Haruno Sakura as in the Chairman of the Haruno businesses all around the world and yes…she is extremely rich!

No, no, please don't get me wrong. I am no golddigger just because she had loads in her pockets. I am not the kind of man to do it neither I have the guts. We were married because of our mutual affection for each other.

It is truer than anything else in the world.

She is my beloved lover whom I met the very first time during my childhood days and fate brought us together again we met again in high school. Our relationship wasn't an easy one and it took us on a roller coaster ride; we held our love close to our hearts and it survived throughout those tough and rough times before we finally manage to tie the knot between us.

It isn't easy waiting, fighting for our happiness when we did our best to stay strong.

Our love proved so much to the both of us and to the world; that, is how we finally got acknowledged.

And so,

We were married alright.

Living happily ever after since like those in books of any children's fairytale and I am happy about it. For us.

I look at the clock next to my bed. It was way past my usual time from getting out of bed and it is almost noon. It is alright when I knew it's the bakery's day off despite on a Sunday. I thought it is about time to take one when it has been a while too.

I am doing this for my old man; he is way too stubborn to take one unless made it official.

Anyway, I am going to spend my time to my liking and definitely, with the one I love.

"Zzzzchuuu….Zzzzchuuu…Zzzzchuuu…"

Know that sound?

I chuckled to myself happily. There is no mistaking it when that it is none other than my little wife snoring under the covers. She surprised me when I thought she had left for work and I felt glad.

I peeked under the covers to find a bundle of pink curled up into a cute ball next to my chest. This may not be the first I see it happening when I manage to catch her in action still she impresses me all the time. It is pretty cute of her and quite the sleeping habit she has I discovered since we began sleeping together;

Having her by my bedside, I stand a chance to learn a little more about the real Haruno Sakura. Even if it was the most insignificant thing, I find it really cute.

This is what it means to be in love.

I love Sakura-chan.

So much that I would smile every time I see her.

Especially the ring that suddenly gleamed under the blades of sunlight, I felt so happy. I can never stop recalling how it got onto my finger; it was all that pinkette's doing. She slipped it on for me during the day we vowed at the church and the day we were officially pronounced of our marriage.

A year has passed quickly ever since and every day was filled with immeasurable joy and happiness even if we didn't indulge into the Haruno ways of living. Instead, Sakura-chan decided that she would live with me in this small, old bakery;

She needn't bring much from home and decided to move in with me with just a small suitcase she brought along.

I was definitely surprised and ashamed for the Harunos' princess to stay in such a shabby little home. But Sakura-chan minded not and stubbornly insisted with her idea.

'We are going to be one big happy family!' she said with a large smile on her face to me and Uncle Brown.

I knew Sasori was against her recklessness yet he stayed silent.

And that goes for me too; I wouldn't want to move into the Haruno mansion, it's just…not right. Moreover, the shop is miles away and that would be silly! I can't leave Uncle Brown and the shop when I promised him I would take it serious into my hands.

I must say that I am a little embarrassed at myself when the two of us had to share an old and cramped rented room as our little 'new' home on the third floor right next door from Brown's bakery!

Despite all this, that little female decided to marry a poor bread boy like me and I am glad that I get to have her.

Conclusively, Sakura-chan moved in with me at the end of the day.

That; was already a year ago…

This old block had become the home of us.

We splurged a big bed for ourselves despite the cramped room and leave us no space for an extra drawer; everything is nicely fit and I would sometimes find it hard to move about especially it becomes really dreadful when I accidently DROPPED something and it rolls….

Oh boy…

Okay, okay, back and back to where I really should be; here I am staring at the little 'something' under the covers as I continue to listen to that cute ball of pink breathes away melodiously at her own pace. I can feel her breath on my skin as Sakura-chan snuggled closer.

Smiling;

I didn't wake her when I planned to keep staring at the beauty before me as watching her sleep could make me this happy and I have no intention to disturb her rest. It is something she could hardly get these days, not for someone as busy as her.

Last night she must have returned home late usually during the wee hours from her last minute meetings; it's a given when I heard her doing her best to tip toe up the creaking staircase, turn the squeaking doorknob and secretly crawl into bed.

She knew that I dislike her being this late. It could not be helped when it is part of her. I don't mind just so…I want to show how much I care for her.

I love her.

She is my wife, as husband I have the responsibility to take good care of her.

Especially when I see those dark ringlets under her eyes, all I could do is smile to myself even when I am starting to hate the Harunos for pushing this little female so hard.

It cannot be helped. It cannot be helped!

"Zzzzchuuu….Zzzzchuuu…Zzz…Umm…hmmm…"

Ah, my little rosette is waking up. I smiled; know what's next?

I know…I know;

Sakura-chan would rub her eyes, stretch those short arms long enough before she opens her eyes. She would blink a few times while staring at me groggily then closed them again; hid her face by snuggling close to me and she would wrap her arms around my waist.

Like a child.

I let out a pleased chuckle observing her pampered behavior. She IS making someone to love her more and more than anyone else. And I am willing to give all my love to her.

Gently, I caressed her long pink hair and each stroke of my palm is full of affection especially meant for that female. We stayed in loving silence although I knew she is fully awake without any intention to react to my touches. She is a cheeky little girl as she is and I wholeheartedly surrender my heart to her.

Every touch I give, every word I speak and every kiss I make is all for love for Sakura-chan.

I continued to fondle her long strands of hair and combed it by running my fingers through them. Silky and smooth as always, her delicate hair is wonderful at every touch as I know it.

And I also know that my shirt is getting wet from her drooling.

I sighed…in a good way.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Finally, the pinkette decided to lift her head and peek towards me; directing her big green eyes in the cutest way possible before she crawled up to me and our faces were inches apart.

I let out another sigh then moved in to claim her delicate lips.

It tasted very Sakura with all her drool and everything. I know it may sound disgusting…well, this is what it is to be in love. I have drowned too deep to resurface to the normal ways, on top of it, reality.

The both of us are mutual at heart as we shared a morning kiss; afternoon to be correct. It is our first exchange for the day and it's the sweetest breakfast. I would turn greedy for her when we could hardly wake up to see each other's face without one of us leaving first due to our individual business.

I love this kind of mornings.

I love how we could do silly things together before deciding to get out of bed and keep things to our own paces.

"Morning…" I listen to her lips utter precious words.

"Good morning…" I gently tucked away a stray pink bang behind her ear so it wouldn't impair my view admiring her beauty. "By the way, it's already near noon…"

At my remark, I greedily claimed her lips one more time. I just could not get enough out of my beloved; as we kissed, time fleeted and no matter how many times I tried restraining myself, I couldn't.

We were addicted to each other's affection to the extent we were intoxicated.

I wish not to get out of bed when I could have all the time I need to spend for my wife. I can give her my day and we would lay side by side whispering sweet conversations in each other's ear, giggle, smile and stare at one another and we might end up skipping meals and fall asleep over and over again.

That is what a day off is meant for.

"Sasuke-kun…"

I hear the rosette's calling but I planned to be disobedient not listening to her as I continued to love her everywhere my lips can reach and I was careful not to leave visible traces that might attract unnecessary attention. I love the way I tease her and she would struggle to refuse me.

"Sasuke-kun…!"

I continued to ignore her but not for long…

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

That I know well alright.

The hint of a grumpy tone mentioning my full name tells that she is at her patience limit playing along with me and best not to take it too far. A small being like her can get very nasty when she goes wild.

Within the year, I witnessed a little more of her darker side; at the office for example, she could fling a file or break anything when someone hits her wrong nerve. I was somehow stunned to see how my sweet little female could be as fearsome as some people know it. To Sasori-san, this isn't unnatural.

To me, I think I better play it safe.

"Yes…?" quickly, I replied while snuggling up to her neck.

I love how small she is; her soft skin and fragile build makes me want to protect her even more and on top of it, she is easy for me to win over. I would carry her small self into my arms anytime and hold her whole for I know she can never challenge me in physical strength. I get to be superior sometimes and it felt good.

That's what they call the man's ego?

But I win her heart fair and square definitely.

"I'm hungry…" she uttered cutely in my ears and not long, I can seriously hear her little tummy growl. Fiercely.

I turned to her and she giggled at me.

How hungry is she for her stomach to sound so loud?!

"Did you skip dinner again?" I asked with a slight frown on my face and she giggled embarrassedly at me.

"Uhhh…yes…?"

Seriously. Really. Honestly!

I can't believe that she could giggle innocently at my face like that and admit that she left dinner I made for her without bothering to touch some. It's another bad habit about Haruno Sakura these days; all for an excuse that she was too busy to grab a bite and there goes Sasori-san keeping a good eye on me, telling me I should take good care of his Miss!

Tell me, how am I supposed to deal with this?

I jumped out of bed. Tugged the covers and folded it neatly so that I could force that little female off bed with me and then simply grab a shirt to change into. I love the plain colours that fill my wardrobe when it is the exact opposite to those in Sakura-chan's.

"Why are you in such of a hurry, Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette asked while rubbing her eyes sitting on the bed.

"I'm going downstairs to make us food. I can't stand that you skip meals when you already have, Sakura-chan."

I am not trying to pick up a fight but I just cannot bear how my precious little girl having an empty stomach! She is my wife and I have this new policy to pamper her as I please and as for meals; I strictly insist that she have it punctually. I am not trying to be strict all of a sudden when I am trying to protect her from having an unhappy tummy all day.

Timely meals are important; Uncle Brown's policy and I agree!

I watched Sakura-chan get off bed, she hoped down and stepped into her slippers before heading to the cupboard which we now shared. She rummaged a bit before pulling out a pair of leggings and a cute dress to go with.

It is nothing surprising for a husband to help dress her up since it has come down to being my duty now. I can never resist laughing as I did; she is just so child-like every time we are at it and when she inflated her cheeks adorably, pouting. Furthermore, she's like a doll when I would help brush her hair; she sits obediently in front of the mirror and quietly we enjoyed the silence as my hands worked.

"I'm done…"

I said after I finished braiding her hair and placing the hair brush back into the drawer and she would smile at me, thanking me for my gentleness.

In return, I gave her a peck on her cheek before smiling back; I admit it wasn't a job well done as good as her maids at the mansion but I am trying.

"So what would you like to eat, hmm?" subsequently asking as I held her hand as we exited the room and headed for the shop; and she would list her favourites.

Down at Brown's, we have the shop to ourselves when I knew that Uncle Brown would be out with friends and he wouldn't be back too early. I flicked on the kitchen lights before Sakura and I began making food.

We'll be having some scrambled eggs, black pepper bacon and we even finished last night's leftovers after heating it up in the microwave; we didn't stuff ourselves when we have plans to throw a grave visiting picnic later after stopping by at Ino's.

As usual we'll go on our little bicycle.

It's autumn and we would love to enjoy the cooler breezes that begin to settle in after the sizzling season. A good ride would be wonderful and our journey began by slipping away from Brown's through the usual back door and some of those alley ways we knew best just to avoid lurking paparazzi.

We do this all the time and each time is a thrilling escape adventure.

Sakura-chan and I would laugh to our hearts content at how successful we were outsmarting those nosy groups; my pinkette is a true mastermind when it comes to smarts like this.

And this; It became an everyday thing. To be honest, I didn't mind the paparazzi as long as they keep their hands off from my beloved rosette. I hate it when they tug and crowd around her;

I dislike it very much. Call me a dominant, over-protective; Sakura-chan is fragile and precious to me.

Let's just leave that as that;

Right now, I am having a pleasant time with my wife as she fastens herself around my waist while I peddled and she will lean against me then the both of us would preciously enjoy each other's company.

We are nearing our thirties yet we are doing what other young couples did since we missed out on so much.

Family planning?

That…We've yet to discuss about it seriously though we did briefed the topic through conveniently at the table once. Sakura-chan is a busy woman and I understand that so that makes family planning come later than it should be.

I don't mind if we do have children or not.

Personally, I would love to have a few. Three? Four? I wonder what Sakura-chan thinks… and we **did **attempt. So far…how should I say this; nothing is happening yet. No good news, yet.

Well…I am not a forceful man. Considerate, yes and I am an understanding husband and I think I played the role pretty well up to this point. Sakura-chan loves me for me and I love her for her.

I am clearly aware about Sakura-chan's health and physical being; she is **special **no doubt and I know there is a good chance that we might **not** have any kids due to certain complications. I am not blaming her.

Neither I am regretting this marriage.

It was my choice. I chose Sakura-chan in the first place and that proved that I was prepared to accept the possibilities that we might not experience what normal couples do and we might experience more impossibilities. But, hey…there is always an alternative to everything, no?

Conclusively, I love Sakura-chan no matter what.

We might not have little ones running about the house but life goes on; just for the two of us.

I am not sure if my beloved pinkette agrees with me but I hope we can talk about it one day; we'll sit down and comfort each other for the worse and we'll create more joy other than the normal ones in another way.

Since we are special in one way or another;

It's us…

But right now, I want to enjoy this breezy moment with my pink haired partner when I can feel her arms wrapped around me. Her every love for me makes me smile earnestly and I would not hide it; like the sun that shines above us.

We are happy in our way.

Even if we were to travel far and wide with only a bicycle to take us; we appreciate every beat our hearts continue to allow us to live and every day we receive.

As always, stopping by at the flower shop of the Yamanaka's; Ino would greet us with a delightful cheer on her face. I see her children running about at the store and they would too come to greet us excitedly.

This isn't the first I see Sakura-chan being happy around the children but it is the first I realized that she would be a wonderful mother if we do have the ones of our own. That second, smiling to myself, I realized the foolish thoughts I had;

Perhaps I should draw more courage to talk about family planning for I am sure that Sakura-chan would love to be a mother.

Hope, we can be parents one day.

"You two are loving as always I see, eh?" the Yamanaka blonde teased us.

It happens all the time and the neighbours too; they are delighted to see us especially the famous Haruno Sakura and they would bring us gifts such as fresh foods and fruits from their store.

We get free food all the time we come visit. Nice isn't it.

"The usual, right?" I nodded towards Ino.

Yes, a bouquet of red roses for Sasha, my late-mother-in-law. It is her favourite; Sakura-chan and I will bring them for her during grave visit and we will hang around a while to accompany her a bit by throwing a picnic or something.

"I'll put in a few extras to make it look nicer for you," I quickly thank the blonde female for being generous.

"I would like another bouquet of these," Sakura-chan pointed towards the Orchids placed at the lowest pot.

There were lovely purple, wonderful maroon, elegant white and sunshine yellow and wild spotted ones. I am rather curious about her sudden decision; crouching to her level, I asked,

"Something for mommy?"

My wife nodded cutely.

"I thought something new would be interesting," she smiled, seeking mutual agreement from me. Of course I would agree; I nodded supportively.

Gently I held her hands I smiled to my beloved while our eyes locked; I want to tell her that I am here for her no matter whatever decision she had in mind, I will be the first to agree with her.

"I think mommy will be happy…" I said at last.

"Um!"

This is something we should do.

We trust each other. For better or for worse; it is the phrase so true which exists in the vow. I always tell myself this; whatever we do, it is all for us. How would our marriage turn out…it all depends on our every move for each other, this relationship.

"Here you go!" in a very short time, Ino finished our bouquets.

Roses were red and beautiful. Orchids in a mix of vivid colours which brightened one's heart. For sure, Sasha would like it especially when she sees her daughter's beaming smile like sunshine.

I am happy for her and she makes me happy as well.

Carefully we set those lovely bouquets in the basket of our two wheeled vehicle. Ino smiled as she watched us mount our bicycle, preparing to leave for our destination.

"Drop by again some other time, we'll chat over tea. It has been a while since we did," said the Yamanaka in folded arms and a smirk.

Sakura-chan and I agreed; it has been some time since we get to sit around and chat with a friend to our heart's content. I begin to feel nostalgic when I could hardly gather friends for a meal like we used to during our younger days. Everyone is busy and prioritizing their families now. There is hardly anytime left to spare for a good hang out when work has taken most of the hours in a day.

I smiled to Ino.

"Yeah, we should…" I said before I bid goodbye to the waving blonde then began peddling away leaving the store.

"Bye-bye Uncle Sasuke, Auntie Sakura!"

Ino's kids jumped about excitedly as they waved from the distance. I chuckled a bit at their cuteness and I also towards my sweet pinkette who looked happy about it then said,

"Hmm…Am I that old already to be an auntie?" her emeralds shimmered under the daylight as she posed an interesting question.

I laughed loudly on purpose as I peddled and she would pout with her reddened cheeks at me.

"Haha! Well, what do you think? Haha…" I could not stop teasing my infuriated pinkette and she began hitting me lightly to show there was nothing amusing to laugh about.

I like it how she glares at me with those big eyes of hers; they look like a cute puppy's begging to be petted more. I am not going to tell her that or else I'll be getting it from her for real!

"It's not funny Sasuke-kun…!" there she goes again; pouting with all her might and telling me to quit. I am, I am…

I know when to stop and tease her. It's fun to see how she reacts adorably. I know she's doing it for me only and I like it…

"Aww…don't be mad Sakura-chan…" as a man, I think I ought to cheer the lady when she's dissatisfied; I know I am at fault for teasing her too much. "I don't think you're THAT old. The kids were just addressing you properly."

"I know that…" I listen to her mutter unhappily behind me and I continued peddling.

It will be a long journey but not long enough for us to grow bored at. We talked. I would cheer her up again and she would giggle. Then we would laugh. Gag. Joke. Anything; that could bring out a smile or the slightest laughter among ourselves as we travelled into the distance. We couldn't grow bored because we have each other even if we grow silent, we still enjoyed it.

We enjoyed how the breeze brushed our skin.

We enjoyed the cooling sun in the autumn sky.

We enjoyed the view despite how many times we have come by when we would visit Sasha.

We enjoyed and loved so many things along the way and yet we cannot get enough of it. And sometimes we would sing to the song that we both knew and we would teach each other new songs and learn it from the other. Our voices were only heard by us in this outskirt where there is no one but us.

Nobody cared if we sang loudly. Nobody is here to stop us or encourage us. It is just us.

And arriving at our destination, we would place away our little bicycle at the usual spot before climbing up old steps and walk along uneven pathways deeper into the graveyard. With our flowers and picnic bag,

We arrived at Sasha's.

Sakura-chan excitedly skipped towards her mother's grave at the sight of it. Auburn and copper leaves are scattering everywhere leaving the place untidy; it is after all autumn and very soon it will mark the first year of mine and Sakura-chan's wedding anniversary.

I bet Sasha is pleased to see us; her children had come to see her once again. She is a blessed woman and so do we are her blessed children that managed to get together when we think it was almost impossible. It must be her magic for making miracles meant for us.

I flapped open the picnic blanket we loved using and set it on the golden grass after we've cleaned up a bit and placed our flowers meant for Sasha. The wonderful colours from the flowers we brought made the place livelier.

Then we'll have snacks; pancakes, scones and sandwiches. So do tea which I carefully brewed and kept hot in a flask when Sakura-chan is particular about how it was made. That figures when she is perfectly taught in that aspect as well.

I served pancakes first onto our plates; the warm hotcake is better eaten fresh!

"Want some Maple syrup, Sakura-chan?" I offered and she would pout at me.

Yes, I am teasing here again being aware of the fact that she isn't fond of maple syrup on pancakes when she prefers honey and butter instead. I laughed at her and she giggled along after pouting hard enough to give up; I like how the rosy colour surfaced on her cheeks making it very kissable to tempt me and I couldn't restrain myself to take a peck.

Sakura-chan's giggles were beautiful; listening to her make me feel as if I am in touch with magic, the wonderful ones. I can see glowing lights around her as if she was blessed with the light of angels; she is my angel despite the many times I said it, leaving it uncounted.

Again; I love her.

She creates my everyday and every day I am given joy in different ways aside from the fact that she is always busy and the times we spent together were less and I bet it will get lesser as days go by. But, we can make something out of it I believe; just like what we're doing now.

We loved how the trees rustle above our heads; the red, the orange and the yellow with a tint of green have harmoniously made up autumn's colour. The chilly winds that brushed past complements a hot cup of tea we are enjoying;

We even savoured scones that tingles our taste buds buttery with smooth whipped cream and sweet raspberry jam. And we would lie down on the blanket to gaze upon the greying sky.

We are loving this.

"Sasuke-kun…" the tender voice of my beloved made me want to listen to her more.

"Hmm…?" I quit daydreaming just glance over to Sakura-chan; the little female crawled up to me and rested on my chest. I smiled.

She must be listening to how my heart beats; it is definitely for her I assure her.

"You know…" she paused. "I've been thinking lately…" another pause.

I didn't plan to interrupt her when I would like to hear what she has in mind. Moreover, I would love to listen to her voice more, how she pronounced every word from the lips which could converse in many different languages yet she would never forget to sound local.

She is a genius; I have married such a smart woman, I chuckled at heart.

"Are you listening Sasuke-kun…?" she sound concerned thinking that I have fell asleep when I intended to stay silent.

"Yes…I am…" I caressed her head to assure her I am all ears.

We continue to lie around and her on me as we appreciated how nature took place all around us; the winds were picking up strongly, I noticed that it will soon rain but I have no plans to act. All I can think of is the female I held in my arms and the warmth from our company.

"It has been a year isn't it….?" she needn't elaborate when I completely understood her words.

"Uh huh…" I gave short reply. "Almost…Time does fly. I remember how I loved seeing you in that dress as you walked down the aisle. It suited you well…"

"I was really worried you know…"

"Why?"

"I thought that I wouldn't be good enough to be your bride. I am not beautiful enough, I am not like the other girls…" she said disappointedly.

Silly thoughts, eh? Her unnecessary worry is what makes her adorable.

Tenderly, I ran my hand into deep into her thick pink bundles and fondling her curly hair.

"Nonsense…!" I strongly disagreed. "You never knew how my heart beat crazily at the sight of you. My chest hurt the time I saw you in that dress and you know what…?"

"What?" I met her eager emeralds.

"I don't care if you want to be the most beautiful bride in the whole wide world. All I cared is that you are MY bride and you'll be MY wife. That, is already the most beautiful thing in MY world."

Smiling to her, my little wife stayed silent and staring dumbfound at me; in order for her to quit making that face, I licked the edge of her lips. She would squeal and I would hold her close to me to prevent her from running away as I teased her more; licking her everywhere so she will giggle more.

"Sasuke-kun! Haha! Sasuke-kun stop! Stop! It's disgusting!" she burst out laughing as I continued to held her captive. "Please Sasuke-kun spare me….!" She begged cutely in her small voice in my ear.

Okay. Okay. It is fair that I listen to her when she asks me so nicely but for sure, I am not letting her slip away from my embrace. I cradled her like a precious doll as we both panted to catch our breaths from laughing too hard. Before I noticed, Sakura-chan quietly placed a kiss on my neck.

I blushed; both from the ticklish sensation and sensitiveness. I looked at her with widen eyes to see her cunning grin; she knows that I am exceptionally receptive there!

"That's bad…You're so bad Sakura-chan…" I cuddled her.

"Um hm!"

This is love.

I say it over and over yet I wasn't enough for me to quit; I will keep describing our love, as detailed as possible because I really am in love. I have plunged into the deepest and darkest dimension of love to the point it has become a sin; like a life force to keep me alive.

"Oh! I wasn't finished Sasuke-kun!" her cute head perked when she realized that our playfulness strayed from her topic.

I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Uchiha Sasuke…!"

There she goes again; her adorableness is just irresistible to watch as she scrunched her nose with her pink brows connecting. She is trying very hard to gain my attention when all I know is to annoy her more.

I reacted by pinching her wrinkled nose lightly.

"It's **Haruno** Sasuke…Sakura-sama…!"

A small smile crept up to her lips as I addressed myself **correctly.**

Yes, that is right.

I am a Haruno now; I willingly embraced the name which was given to me since I accepted the ring which sits perfectly around my finger. It is her; she gave me a new name, new happiness and a new life.

I know that others had started talking about how foolish I am to throw away the Uchiha name and I know some others began to bad mouth Sakura-chan for being dominant. But have they ever thought that this is happiness to fight for?

I wish to tell them that I cared not if I were to lose my name as an Uchiha. It isn't the matter of which identity to take but the person to be. I am Sakura-chan's husband and I may be both Uchiha and Haruno at the same time. Whatever the name that can never change who I want to be….who I **need **to be…

"You don't have to…you know…"

I understand that tone coming from the rosette; she is sorry for me.

"Don't be, my love…" I kissed her forehead telling her it was alright. Caressed her cheek lovingly and pulled her closer to indulge ourselves in a proper kiss. "So, what is it that you're trying to tell me, Sakura-chan…?"

Smiling, I asked in return to bring her back to where she left; it is my fault to keep interrupting her.

"Right. I was thinking that…you know…"

A blush tinted her cheeks deep pink suddenly.

Honestly I was caught by surprise to see her eyes dart everywhere in nervousness. Now that brought the curiosity out of me! I wonder what she is trying to say to begin shuddering and getting shy.

"We've been together for so long now and you've done so much for me and sacrificed so much for me and waited for me and made me so happy and…" the little female went on and on with endless 'and's.

"What are you trying to say Sakura-chan….?" I directly spewed, staring at her with tender gazes which only make her glow scarlet.

And the moment she began to shudder at words heightens my curiousity,

"W-What I am trying to say is that I too can sacrifice things for you and I want to do something for you to make you happy!" she is insistent to her energetic speech. "W-What I am trying to say is that….I love you very much Sasuke-kun! I love you so much! So, so much!"

I nodded happily listening to her confession. In spite of the many times we said it to each other, every time is new and fueled our burning passion for each other. We are just too in love to express properly.

"I get it. I get it, Sakura-chan. You don't have to turn so red just to tell me. I know," I returned a reply with another kiss on her forehead. "Now look at you, you're burning up!" I laughed.

"I know you know but that's not it!" she mumbled; I see her face sizzle from blushing too hard.

She is SO worked up.

Come on now Haruno Sakura, say your piece! What's in your mind that makes you so adorable that I need to resist myself from pouncing on you this instant! Tell me what I need to know, my love!

"I…I want to…I want to bear—"

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! Sshhhhhh….

Oh boy…is that the growling sky I hear and…

"Ah! Let's go Sakura-chan!" without hesitating I carried my beloved pinkette in my arms and began running to find shelter.

"Sasuke-kun, our stuff!" she said worriedly.

I know she loves our picnic blanket but this isn't the time to be packing when I see menacing rain tailing us and closing in. I sprinted with all I can; not forgetting to mention I have a record as a runner and I have not retired from it yet.

Quickly I hid under an old shed I remembered situated a little further from the graveyard. We watched our bicycle which we left at the opposite direction drenched under the showers of the heavy rain when there is nothing we could do but stay put.

The rain is heavier than I expected.

I never thought there would be a shower so soon. Serves me right for being careless but looking at the little girl in my arms, I cannot afford to take any chances staying too long outdoors, moreover, in such rain. I became terribly worried that her fragile body could not endure the nasty change in weather.

Hurriedly I took off my hooded jacket and make Sakura-chan wear it. The little female stared questionably at me.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun. You'll catch a cold like that!" she scolded when I only had my t-shirt left.

"We don't know when the rain will stop," I am stubborn enough to not listen as I wrapped her up warm and dry in my arms. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself first."

I tugged the hood over her head properly so she wouldn't get wet.

"Of course I do! You care for me too much!" she began nagging at me as I anticipated it. "You're bound to catch a cold! Let's share it."

I stopped her when she tries to take off the jacket.

"No I won't. I'm strong," I assured her.

"Yes you will and no you aren't!"

"No I won't and yes I am."

"You will and you aren't!"

"I won't and I am."

"Yes and no!"

"No and yes!"

"Yes, yes, yes and no, no, no!"

"No, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, yes, no, yes, no, yes!" I stopped. "Er…" realizing that I grew tongue tied and I could not suppress laughing out loudly at myself.

"…."

Sakura-chan stared at me speechlessly with a blunt facial expression; telling me that I wasn't amusing at all.

She is seriously unhappy about the fact that I **selfishly** gave up my only jacket for someone's sake; her sake. Come on Sakura-chan, you're most important to me. Is it so bad to protect something precious?

I wouldn't dare speak another word unnecessarily when she really IS angry at me. Her brows didn't knit when she wore expressionless eyes and a straight lined lip. Both of us set out on a staring contest and soon enough;

Sakura-chan giggled.

I laughed along with her despite how our voices would drown in the sounds of this heavy downpour we could still hear each other best. Our smiling faces as we bumped foreheads, rubbed noses and touches made our sun shine in this rainy day.

Together, we stood under this flimsy shelter and only us we stood here to watch the day pass; we listened to the loudness of the rainfall and watched our little bicycle soaked in it and we began wondering about our picnic blanket. Poor blanket…

We stayed stranded with no room for escape or we got the chance to find someplace better and we continued this long enough. I see the waters pooling under my feet from the accumulating rain water; I am prepared to have my feet soaked despite I know that we cannot stay in such a weather any longer.

Sakura-chan had begun shivering in my arms aside from me as I tried to endure and stay strong. I kept silent when the rain turned heavier and it began to wet the back of my shirt from the sudden gust which swept by. It's so cold!

'Argh…We should have left earlier if I knew this would happen…'

I am regretting the fact that I was unwise and I hate myself to cause trouble for the little female.

"Sasuke-kun…" she called.

"Hmm?" and before I knew it, my darling female threw the jacket over me. "Sakura-chan?!" I tried to stop her but she was too stubborn to listen.

"We CAN share it!" she insisted with a frown. If she were to look at me like that; I cannot resist not being obedient.

Sighing, I gave in.

We began sharing my jacket and pulled her closer to me so that she would get as much warmth from me. Again, I was taken by her sudden surprise the moment she wrapped herself around my neck.

I must say her action is what I really needed most; her embrace really warmed me up a lot and I cannot help but to feel grateful. I smiled at heart when she is the only one who knew me at all.

"Thanks Sakura-chan…" I snuggled closer to her.

And the both of us, once again, shared a memorable embrace under this chilly weather. It didn't feel as if we were unlucky to get stuck in this nastiness when it became the opposite.

"Sakura-chan," I called out to her after a long interval from our previous conversation. She turned to me enthusiastically reactively. "You were about to say something earlier. What is it?"

I asked; I am curious about her unconcealed embarrassment and I see it resurfacing across cheeks. Instantly, the rosette sealed her lips shut while darting away her emeralds to avoid meeting mine.

Now I REALLY want to know!

I stole a short peck from the pinkette's cheek and to my surprise she quickly grew redder than the colour of her hair; more than a blush.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan…" I demanded; she flinched embarrassingly at my whisper that brushes her ear.

See. Isn't she the most adorable? I cannot resist not teasing her. I can see her reddened ears as it peeked out from her hair.

The rosette held her tongue until she finds the right moment to be ready to tell me once more. Really, I am eager to listen to her.

"I…," she shyly began. "I…no…I mean we…" she corrected.

I continue to wait patiently; with obsidians digging into her inner mind.

"We…?"

"I think it's time that we have a—"

HONK! HONK!

Great. What now?

I thought I get to listen to what my beloved female has to say and now our moment got interrupted. AGAIN! And this time a van stopped by; it wasn't a fancy one and pretty old too.

"Hello there!" the driver; a man in his middle thirties greeted us from the open window of his vehicle. "Quite the shower, eh?" he chuckled referring to the heavy down pour.

I can say that Sakura-chan and I were speechlessly stunned in this awkward situation.

It is! Who would have anticipated someone who would pass by these streets and start joking friendly in such bad weather?!

Any logic person would suspect something fishy!

"Hi there kids! Stuck in the rain?" the female from the passenger seat peeked out to greet us next. "Hop on! We'll drive you back to the inn!"

Whoa! Wait! Hold it!

Something fishy IS happening now!

Call me a worrywart or what else there is but I am not going to give in believing them this easily! Especially not a couple who is trying to be all nice and helpful in a dreaded weather! I rather stay in the rain soaked and wet!

However…

Considering the pinkette in my arms; I think I should take the offer?

An inn they say?

Now that I take a closer look, they do run an inn; I briefly read the advertisement they had against their vehicle. I guess…they can be trusted? I wouldn't want to risk Sakura-chan and I if we ended up walking straight into the trap of a daylight robbery!

Or worse, kidnappers!

They might know about Sakura-chan's wealthy status to bribe the Harunos for a good ransom. And the Harunos might not even attempt to save me; an opportunity to get rid of me…?!

"Sasuke-kun," I quit those unnecessary thoughts when my beloved pinkette is calling me. "Let's accept their offer."

I turned to her with surprise; I did not expect such vulnerability from her when here I was doing my best to weigh the consequences! I am not sure if she's smart or plain innocent!

Since she has come to a decision; I don't think I would oppose her. Moreover, I believe that she must have considered more factors than I did. So if she says it's alright then I guess it will be.

And here we are stranded in this heavy rain with no hint of stopping any sooner.

"O-Okay…" I said doubtfully.

"Great!" said the driver with a smile. "Hop on!" and the both of us got into the van.

It felt great to be in a warm vehicle sheltering us from being in the rain for so long. I quickly dried the pinkette beside me as much as possible as we sat in the back.

"Good thing we passed by or else the both of you are gonna be soaked for a very long time!" the woman in the front passenger's seat turned over to greet us.

She's friendly and nice….I think….just like her husband, she has the same age and of bright disposition.

"I don't think I've seen you kids around before. Where were you from?" the man spoke to Sakura-chan and I by looking into the rear mirror; Sakura-chan replied in an equally friendly tone.

"Wow! City kids!" the woman exclaimed excitedly. "How did you kids get here and got yourselves stuck? The bus?"

"Nope. We came by bike!" Sakura-chan seems to be enjoying the conversation. I didn't say a word when I am busy watching out for her and our situation. I am cautious alright.

We wouldn't know what will happen especially with all these very kind people who are willingly to help us during a storm! I cannot shake off the feeling of being wary!

"Double wow! That's quite a distance from here but not too far enough to reach!" the woman laughed brightly. "You guys are so cool!" and said she liked our style.

Nice compliment lady but that is not going to earn any friendliness from me and dance into the rhythm in any of those schemes you're trying to pull on us! I didn't laugh or smile; nothing but silent.

"Hey there," the man looked into the rear mirror again to peek at me. I find it pretty annoying though.

"Me…?" I said.

"Yeah. You were pretty silent from the beginning when your **sister **is enjoying all the conversation. Shy boy aren't ya?" he chuckled.

Sister?

Excuse me pal. This here is my WIFE.

I guess she does look like a sister to me…in the eyes of the public we are. It is an undeniable fact and we are getting used to it.

Sakura-chan began giggling happily; I knew what it was but I could not bring myself to laugh along. It isn't amusing yet it wasn't frustrating; it was just…nothing.

"Oh, no, no. This boy here isn't my brother," the rosette decided to clarify things among the couple. "He's my husband."

I like how she did it. The sense of being properly addressed as her partner gives a satisfying ring. I feel my pride heightened and the ego as her man regained its rightfulness.

The couple gasped surprisingly at the pinkette's claim; they almost did not believe that Sakura-chan and I were of the similar age as them. Furthermore, we looked younger than we should be and married!

I guess this is the effects of love.

I felt prouder at that.

"You guys are so lucky to have each other!" exclaimed the woman in the happiest way. Her sincere smile began to loosen my guard; I guess the two ARE good people…

"Just like you and me," said the man as he held his wife's hand while he drove; the look he gave her made me feel envious.

For richer, for poorer…Those words surfaced from the back of my mind when these two have proven it better than anyone else. I am envious and proud of their sharing love. It is pure.

Then I glanced over to the woman in my arms; she smiled at me when we shared the same thought as we exchanged understanding gazes at each other. We both saw the love before us and we are happy about it.

And by the time we knew it, the vehicle came to a stop. We were so busy admiring the couple before us to the point we didn't know we had arrived to our destination.

Cahaya Inn

Okay…I am somehow starting to feel guilty for doubting the couple's words when they said they would help and give us shelter from the rain. They do own an inn…aside when it looks…rundown. Argh, whatever…I am already grateful for them when they said we could spend the night for free!

The day is darkening by the time I knew it and the rain isn't forgiving today. I guess Sakura-chan and I will be spending some time in this inn.

"Come in. Come in!" said the woman taking off her dripping shoes and placing it on the rack.

"Yeah! Sorry the inn's a little old, it has been a family business for generations now from my grandfather!" chuckled the man sheepishly. "Don't be shy and make yourselves at home. Oh, it will be a little cramped too."

Sakura-chan and I smiled though we didn't get what he meant by 'cramped' when the inn was as peaceful and silent with no one else around until…

"DAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"MOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Right. I know what he meant when I hear those high pitched shrills and stomping footsteps against the wooden flooring; like a herd coming from the hallway and soon enough children came greeting their parents with delighted faces. Four of them in fact aging from four to six years old.

They even had twins who resembled the father very much.

"Children, did I tell you not to run. You'll slip and fall!" an elderly voice appeared from the room at the end of the corridor.

"It's okay dad. They are an energetic bunch, let them be. Right, kids?"

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" all four agreed unisonly. The elderly sighed at first before smiling at his grandchildren.

I guess this is the scene of a real happy family and I can see the smile coming from Sakura-chan is directed towards it. It isn't just her; I too would love to stand a chance to experience such warmness. It's not impossible still I still get the feeling that it is something farfetched.

And we get to join this cheerful family for dinner when they served us the best they could offer onto the table. The dishes were simple not like the ones which Uncle Brown splurged with good meat and potatoes or sometimes the classy dinners prepared by the Haruno family's chef by Sasori-san's orders.

The table was laden with simple soup, steamed toufu, grilled fish and vegetables; they even served us steamed rice! Lucky me, I hadn't had rice for days and I am eager to dig in.

"Alright! Let's eat!"

Everyone held their chopticks and began dinner.

As expected, steamed rice is the best during a rainy day. It warms the heart and soul at a bite; I have to fan my tongue when I was too eager to eat it. Sakura-chan giggled at me before the rest of the family did.

"No need to rush. There is plenty more for everyone!" the woman said. I blushed embarrassingly.

Not only the rice; this sensation…this family…this old home…is something priceless belonging only to its people. A wonderful feeling only these people know, precious moments that these people protect and it will be given to the children and it will carry on until someone intended for it to stop.

But That start is what makes them today.

I really am envious despite I also know this kind of love which Uncle Brown gave me and now Sakura-chan…I am considered a lucky man still I think these people under this roof is much luckier.

Dinner was great; it was simple with rice and laughter. I haven't had meals with so much fun and vigor since the days when friends would feast at Brown's then we would have drinks on the rooftop late into the night.

Recalling such warm memories makes my insides flutter in a colourful way; I missed it so much. But towards the rosette beside me, I think this is probably the first. She had missed so much fun during her absence; I bet tonight will bring her memories worth cherishing.

We were served green tea ice-cream topped with typical sweetened red beans although I can still see the downpour outside the window; everyone ate dessert facing the television in the living room. Like any normal family, the whole bunch would sit and lie around while scooping up chilly dessert into our mouths; I chatted with the adults when Sakura-chan finds the opportunity to play with the young ones.

The children crowd themselves around her and fiddled with her long pink hair; the older children were especially curious about her petite figure. Well, Sakura-chan IS special physically which caught the attention among the adults as well. I explained a little bit to them despite they didn't really get me, they nodded respectfully. I can see they didn't mind one bit; they never showed how disgusted or view my wife as peculiar. These people just took Sakura-chan as she is…

I am thankful for their kindness. Other than that, I have a hint of disappointment towards those people who always tease Sakura-chan for her special differences. After all, she isn't the normal female I see in the streets. She is special both on the outside and the inside. That is how she comes to be my wife.

I am proud of that.

"I can see Sakura-chan loves children a lot," the kind woman commented with a smile as the four of us sat together at the table watching how the pinkette fared with the minors.

I turned to the smiling woman and returned a smile first before uttering,

"I guess she does…," nodding.

"Say, don't mind me for being nosy, you might just have a few with Sakura-chan," she said again; I wasn't supposed to be surprised but surprisingly I did! I knew that I would but I didn't know why it somehow sounded…foreign…

Am I unconsciously bearing thoughts that…Sakura-chan is impossible to the task?

I wouldn't dare let the pinkette learn about this. It would seriously hurt her…

"O-Of course I would love to…" blushing, I might have sounded uncertain.

"You don't sound too sure yourself…" the elderly man who sits beside me, sipping his tea said with a cunning grin as if he had read my thoughts. I couldn't speak a word when guilt just hover me over. "Don't be afraid, boy…" he said in husky voice.

"Yeah! You've the looks, the youth and a man's spirit! Go for it!" I got encouraged by the man who earned a rough nudge in the rib from his wife.

"It's not about some man's spirit, papa!" the woman frowned a bit then she turned to me with caring eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinking Sasuke-kun. Call me a busy body but I can see you're worried that the both of you might **never **have kids."

Really…women ARE scary; the married ones in particular. They are precise mind readers and are straightforward too! I begin to fear her but yes…this woman spoke my mind despite our age gap isn't that far either.

I smiled disappointedly at myself.

It feels like I am not having enough faith in Sakura-chan. I doubt her.

"I know…I know Sakura-chan probably thinks the same. She doubt her own capability too but…in my opinion, I think the both of you should settle this; whether will you two have kids or not…you ought to try your best and show each other how your love. Don't leave the other hanging…it hurts. Right, papa?"

The man beside her nodded in cool gesture before he moved to my side and cling a friendly arm around me,

"Man up. Don't tell me you had never **the night** with your wife?!"

"O-O-Of course I d-did…!" I stammered with my cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

These people are awfully straightforward with their questions; I must look terribly lame when I am sure my face is completely red by now. They just don't hold back but I didn't mind; they are encouraging me in a good way after all.

Both husband and wife laughed loudly, louder than the thundering skies I can say; really…these are cheerful people and a wonderful family. I could not help but to be envious.

"Anyway…it's getting late. It's time to hit the bed!" said the woman and she began calling over to the children like all mothers do. "And Sasuke-kun. I've already prepared a room for you and Sakura-chan. Make sure you put it into **good **use!" she winked at me before disappearing away with the children.

"Remember, the key to success is never give up!" and I received a hard slap on the back.

I stared at the room key which he slipped into my hands before he left. I could feel the tip of my ears heat then my cheeks the next; I became nervous all of a sudden when those unnecessary thoughts began seeping into my mind.

Gosh…my heart is beating extras now!

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!"

"S-Sakura-c-chan…?" I jerked backwards the moment I noticed my beloved pinkette was inches before me.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Your face is red! Are you having a fever?" she reached out her small hand to touch my forehead, worriedly. I denied. "Really?" she stared at me with doubts in her eyes.

"Y-Yes…!" Darn it. I shouldn't have shuddered; now she will doubt me even more that I must be hiding something from her.

I somehow am, aren't I?

Sakura-chan stayed silent while she retained her glistering emeralds at me then said with a smile,

"Let's go to bed too shall we?"

Okay, I know that sounds ABSOLUTELY normal and I know it IS normal but I just can't help blush out of my thoughts! A man is still a man no matter how old he is…I guess… My heart is racing like crazy now and the more as I climbed the steps all the way to our room. I could hardly unlock the door when my hand shook so much out of unnecessary nervousness!

I wonder if Sakura-chan had noticed my uneasiness…

I must say that I was rather impressed despite an old inn the rooms are neat and clean, not to mention it is pretty cozy; displaying of a homey feeling to be precise. I like it especially the soft sheets became so comfortable in this night of a downpour.

"Sasuke-kun."

I turned around to meet the rosette.

There she stood without another word while she kept staring at me as if she had a lot to say. I have too. I guess we both have but not knowing where to start. In this prolonged silence, for the first time I felt this emptiness whereby I do not understand the words that she set in her eyes for me. I felt disappointed for not having the ability to read her current thoughts when I myself am too nervous to look at her.

I am her husband; I still don't have control over my nerves when I am around her. Not tonight.

"Sasuke-kun…" the tender calling of her voice and the gentleness of her touch as she held my hand with hers is like the feeling of a lightning strike.

I prevented myself from jerking to be considerate. Instead, I lowered myself to her height. I put up a smile when we began exchanging glances.

"Yes…?" I uttered in loving whisper.

"You have something in mind?"

An inner sigh escaped me when I hear those words. I have, to be honest but as I said I am not too sure where to begin; I don't explain well and most of the time I didn't need to when Sakura-chan understands me without me saying it.

So why is it that she asks me now?

I turned curious.

I nodded at first,

"Yes I do Sakura-chan…but I am not sure how I should put it…," truthfully. A sincere smile surfaced onto my lips while I held her hand firmly in mine.

"Just say it…," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders out of an embarrassing reaction I tried to hide and did all I could to suppress my blushing; I wish not to lose my manly side by getting all red. I have grown too old to be reduced back to the boyish character I used to have…probably not…

Sakura-chan giggled back at me.

"You're so funny Sasuke-kun…" Aa, that again. "I like it and I love it…and I love you Sasuke-kun…," before I knew it, her soft lips came pressing against mine.

I loved the way she surprises me whenever she makes the first move and takes the lead in a kiss. I love how we engage ourselves into a loving moment where our lips locked long enough for us to learn each other better and understanding the wants of us. I also love the brush of our skin when we tend to caress each other's cheeks as we contacted.

This is the sweetest addictive I've ever had in my life and something that I cannot resist. But we broke apart before I realized we were about to take it to the next level; Sakura-chan tore our indulgence just before it happens. I must say that I am quite annoyed when she put us to a sudden stop without warning me again and I feel like she is taking too much lead in this; am I losing pride?

I didn't want to argue over something this trivial. After all, I believe we can continue this after she said her piece.

"If you're not going to say anything then I will," blunt and straight as always when she had something important in mind.

Come to think of it; Sakura-chan has been trying to tell me something since this afternoon and was acting strangely just like how it is happening again; thrice! This is the third time I get to witness her sudden change of expression with a pink that goes with the colour of her hair. And the way she began to steal glances at me is so…NOT Sakura-chan like.

This time I must listen to what she has to confess for her to put up a face.

"I've been thinking Sasuke-kun…" Here it come despite she is hesitating at her words. I am sure she will spill them all tonight. "I know we have done **those** kinds of things before and I **don't **seem to have any **results** after** them**…so…"

I am not too sure what she is trying to say but…I started to blush when somehow or rather I got a few hints when she began pressing the lower of her stomach.

"Let's have a family Sasuke-kun."

There. She finally said it and she blew my mind blank in that instant; I could even feel my jaw hanging with the utmost surprise she had given me tonight.

And there. She said it. The thing that I thought we might not come to speak about. Right here. Right now before I get the chance to brace myself and did I plan to initiate the topic…there, she said it.

I think I am losing my identity as a man. Sadly.

"I want to have a child. I want to bear **your** child Sasuke-kun!"

Her greens shimmered under the light as she squeezed my hand a bit to express herself before I watched her short brows arch unhappily as she diverted them away from me.

"I know…I know someone with a body like me…that might only be a dream…I was worried so I went to Ochima-chan and told me that I** am** normal…but I don't feel anything is happening…"

Oh.

I think…I should probably apologize to her; for doubting her that one second back there when I had the conversation with the couple. I was worried about it. But I think Sakura-chan IS worried every single day and about everything; just for me.

And I think I get she is worried that I might be disappointed in the many things we tried to do…like being a normal couple….having a family and stuff…

Most of all, she is afraid that I might regret this eternal relationship with her.

Aa…

I think I am a fool.

For someone small and frail like Sakura-chan to struggle so hard…I think I should be ashamed as her husband.

Without another word, I pulled her into a tight embrace. I do not wish for her to confess any more than she already had and I wish not to add to my guilt. I thought I was giving my all for her when I sometimes fail to see what she had done for me; perhaps more than I can even realize it.

I don't want to know further or think when all I want to know is the love we have for each other as we held each other like this. I am sorry. I am sorry Sakura-chan. I am a terrible man.

"Sasu—"

Don't speak anymore Sakura-chan. Let us love each other more.

I silenced her with the lips of my own; viciously claiming it into my possession and stealing the lead back to myself. I admit that I can never shake off the fact that I am stubborn when it comes to defending a man's pride. I scooped her into my arms from the fact that she is petite for me to hold her more.

We battled our lips when I could feel that she is trying her best to counter me and we are at par; it is our sweet challenge, an interesting one to see which of us could be better and she is getting better at every attempt.

"Sasuke…kun…wait…" the pinkette tries to interrupt us again.

"Don't talk Sakura-chan. You'll ruin the flow…," I intentionally shut her up.

Then snuggled into the depths of her neck where her skin is tender and sensitive. I love the way she reacts when she tries to defend herself from surrendering herself to me. She is quite stubborn as she kept pushing me away from attacking her when she has more to say; that is…very annoying.

"What now Sakura-chan…?" my tone is controlled.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Think what?" I asked in my growing annoyance.

"About what I've said of course!" Alright, I know that she is pissed when I tried to play dumb. As a wise man, don't; I wouldn't want to lose the thing we are trying to progress into. Moreover,

"What do **you **think Sakura-chan…?" I smirked at her 'silly' question and I got a stare as a reply. I mentally sighed. "Look…You've already got an answer so why ask…?" I smiled.

"B-But what if I really will disappoint yo—"

She's noisy.

For once, I am very annoyed when she tries to talk so much. She's smart but not too smart when it comes down to these things like…ahem…what I am trying to do to her currently. Come on Sakura-chan, this is embarrassing; read the atmosphere before asking too much of the unnecessary.

I purposefully sealed her lips with another deep kiss in order for her to turn breathless and quit talking!

"That. Is not for you to decide, it's the Heavens," I told her with the biggest smile as we bumped foreheads. "Whether will we have children or not, we already have a family. It's just how big it can get. No?"

Sakura-chan giggled shortly.

"I guess that's true…""

"Well…Shall we now….?" I requested of her permission to proceed and with a kiss she initiated once again,

We sent ourselves into a different dimension of the night.

Our racing hearts. Our sticky skin from the sweat of excitement. Our loud breaths blew in rhythmic paces in our ears. And the thrilling sensation at every touch. There were so many beautiful details, down to the tiniest that keeps us going. Our relationship is a rare one so does our love and an authentic affection that only we can have.

We are the one and only.

We touched each other's hearts, toy it as we like it and then make it suffer to long for more of this deep passion. I believe we can create many more different things that beyond what normal people couldn't.

Tonight the love we create burns from the purest of our hearts and I can feel us ride in the beats as one. It wasn't too hard but no one said it was easy; all we need is that sync and flow in the same wavelength.

I could see nothing except Sakura-chan laid before me in the darkness. Only the passing lightning was the chance I get to see everything of her. I feel every inch of her from the touches I give and the senses from my fingertips were the only thing for me to fully imagine her better.

I am sure she too is doing the same. She is smarter. But still, a shy and delicate woman in waiting. As her man, I will take all the courage including hers to do what is right for us to be complete.

I hear her voice.

Different than any other day.

Different than her usual.

Louder than the thunders outside.

The time we are passing in this darkness is beyond anyone could comprehend; it is what makes us…

Immortal.

We are in a different world.

Our world.

.

.

.

Listen.

"Zzzzchuuu….Zzzzchuuu…Zzzzchuuu…"

I know that sound alright; it is the sound which lightens my heart, brightens my day and ignites so much of love. It is…the sound of a sleeping angel.

The edge of my lips would curve wholeheartedly as I watched my little angel sleep in my arms and the morning light which shines through the opened window made her glow beautifully. Her messy hair, her pouty lip, her small nose and those envious long lashes; she is so beautiful…incomparable.

Irresistibly; my lips moved up to her forehead, kissed it and then smiled to myself satisfyingly. My greed sent Sakura-chan groaning and rubbing her eyes waking up. Stared at me with her half opened eyes, my little angel snuggled closer to me, holding me as she returned to sleep.

I smiled with gentle fingers fiddling her long hair; like an everyday routine yet it never grows old. It's a wonderful silky feeling the moment when I allowed her hair run between my fingers. It's love.

It's still early. The sunlight is golden that shines preciously in the distance giving a soft glow; of life; of love. It gives us hope and the will to live. I am. And for this little angel, I am.

I am currently a very happy soul. To have the most important thing lying in my arms is far from enough for me. I was given the greatest chance; the greatest gift! So what is there to ask for more?

There is no need of anything else.

My heart beats for this little female every day and she beats for me; that is enough. I am a simple man and that is what I will be until the end.

Listen.

Badup! Badup! Badup! Badup! Badup!

Listen to that.

It's a beautiful sound I feel.

It's the sound of a racing heartbeat which…isn't mine.

I could not contain my smile at such cuteness when it is all about the little female I am talking about.

Badup! Badup! Badup! Badup! Badup!

"Pfft!" A laugh slipped out of me. "Sakura-chan…I can feel your face burning my skin already."

I laughed more as she turned redder and I can see her whole being burn in embarrassment. I can simply guess what she is up to when she tries hard to bury her face in my chest; my **bare** chest!

We ARE bare under the same covers and on the same futon. To wake up getting all embarrassed when she realized we were sleeping together with nothing else but us is just too cute!

It's not our first.

But last night was…ahem…one of the best; we had a purpose and we had more love. So it makes it special. And I think; even if we have kids or not…it doesn't matter.

Am I not disappointed? To be honest, yes I am but what can I do?

That; is another gift from the Heavens. Whether Sakura-chan and I will be blessed with it, it is up to Them. It may be greedy of us to ask for more when what we have today is already miracle itself. I guess…it is the Heaven's willing.

"…Sasuke…kun…" I smirked at the peeking pinkette.

"Good morning Sakura-chan…" I greeted in loving voice and tapped her cute nose playfully.

She reacted like a frightened kitten shrunk away from my touch and buried herself back into my chest. It is amusing to watch her timid character while she blushed endlessly. I get she is shy but I think we have nothing to be ashamed about when we've already surrendered everything we had to one another.

Moreover, I don't plan to let her ruin the morning by just waiting for her to find courage to face me again. I want to spend this moment together even if we were to only stare at each other and maybe we might fall back to bed and forget about food…again.

"Sakura-chan…" I called out to her with my hand gently caressing her hair. There again; she peeked at me and back into hiding. Again!

Alright, Miss Haruno that is enough. I didn't plan to ask permission when I just dragged her out from her hiding, she began screaming and wriggling in my grasp when I did. I never knew she would be this embarrassed; seriously, I got terrified when she sounded as if I was some stranger doing nasty things to her. If the innkeepers were to hear us, I bet they'll come barging in. For that, I had to shut her up before something THAT embarrassing happens.

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…" I hushed her gently. She tried to avoid my eyes but I stopped her. "It's okay…Really…" I told her whisperingly. "Don't hide my dear…It hurts…"

It took her minutes of silence just before she calmed down and speak,

"I'm sorry…Sasuke-kun…I…I just don't know how to look at you…," she blushed.

"Then look right at me…like this…just like this…," I held her face;

My thumbs stroking each side of her cheeks and they grew warm under my touch. Her eyes were there watching me very deeply into mine, so much that I have come to be mesmerized by hers in return. Then down my fingers go all the way to her lips; the one and only I learn how to kiss from and the one which brought me endless surprises,

"You're beautiful…Sasuke-kun…"

I never expect for such words spewed from those lips. Blinking once then again before closing her eyes; it's a hint and I followed.

This morning is fulfilling; our bodies sharing the heat of our union and the burning kisses which trails along our skin is proof of our immeasurable fulfillment that only we can create in this peaceful morning.

I smiled to the woman who lies before me; my lover.

Her hair splayed messily yet gorgeously all over the futon; the sight of such beauty is beyond comparison. My porcelain doll; so preciously, so enchantingly mine.

Once more, I planted another passionate kiss onto that brilliant surface of her shoulder before the two of us blushed embarrassingly with laughter. We shared so much. I repeat this phrase in my head as we giggled together.

"Sasuke-kun…," she reached out to my cheeks. "Thank you…Thank you for loving me…"

Smiling; I should be the one thanking her despite it was her who always express her gratitude towards me. I am blessed even more.

We admired each other as we stayed staring at one another. Without words. Without gestures. We just stared and stared reading each other's contents through our irises until the sun grew strong enough to turn into shimmering blades of light that brightened our room wholly.

Aa. This morning is exceptionally beautiful.

After the rain. After the storm. It shone brilliant gold in skies and the two of us were captivated by such natural mystery. It's warm and so does our embrace where we cuddled each other under the covers as we gazed out of the opened window.

"You know Sasuke-kun…"

The long silence which we retained was broken by my wife's soft uttering.

"Hm?"

"I think I understood why the people in this inn were all lively and wonderful people…"

I directed my gaze over to her out of her curious statement.

"_Cahaya_…..it means light in a foreign language," she smiled towards me after then back to watching the sun. "This is the house of the light. Everyone is happier, purer…just like the first light of the day. I've never seen such wonderful daylight until I am here…and with you…Sasuke-kun…" again she turned towards me with tender gazes.

Reactively, I wore a smile; a genuine one whereby I agreed to her words. If she hadn't said them I might never realize it. Indeed, I have married a smart woman.

Claiming her lips is only a small part of how I should express my love for this woman. Actually, I can never fully express; I don't know how to show every drop of my affection for her when it never stops growing and it has grown too much for me to handle. It's overabundant to the extent of spilling from my insides.

How can I not love such an adorable person?

I must have been too lucky to have met her during that fateful day.

It is fate.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yes…?"

"What happened to our picnic blanket?"

"Hmmm….probably we have to get a new one now…"

"Aww…Poor blanket…"

I smiled when she pouted cutely and gave her a quick peck on her rosy cheek.

This is what I call…Happiness.

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for reading the SEQUEL!**

**Hope you liked it so far; wait for the next chapter! :D**

**And thank you everyone who had voted for the sequel and liked the previous story. So this SEQUEL is specially written from your wonderful support! Love you all!**

**And if you may, please,**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! Of course with a terrible delay as always and I am veeeerry sorry for that. If I could have many more hours in a day, I'll definitely appreciate it. Haha. Silly me. :D**

**Anyway, THANK YOU so much for the reviews in the first chapter! And of course to those are reading this continuation of a sequel from Sweet Seventy, thank you for the reviews too!**

**I don't get to update in the old one so I'll just drop the message here.**

**I hope the sequel could be as sweet as the previous one and hope I'll get more sugar to add into it. Haha!**

**Alright, I don't want to rant any further so this is the update. Please enjoy and REVIEW too!**

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Two… Something new, Something Beautiful **

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOOOOOOO!"

Listen to that?

How it reverberate endlessly in the vastness of the bedroom; too large to be called one in fact and yes it is; this is the Haruno mansion after all. And side by side the couple lay in bed with visibly red runny noses, pale cheeks and burning foreheads. Additionally,

"I told you, I told you, I told you, Sakura-sama!"

And listen to this?

Deep grumpy vocals, knitted eyebrows and an unhappy straight lined lip;

"You are supposed to inform the House before you leave Brown's shop. Aside that it was so dangerous of the both of you to venture out yourselves, moreover, travel on a bicycle into such distance and ended up stranded in wretched weather! OF COUSE YOU ARE BOUND TO CATCH A COLD!"

Here he goes again; the most meticulous, the noisiest, the strictest and the one and only overprotective butler…

Sasori: Childhood friend and loyal butler and caretaker of the Haruno matriarch. He concerns nothing about nothing except everything about his pink haired mistress; he cares for her deeply to an overly extent sending an army of a search party to look for her just because she was missing overnight!

It was too much! Too much Sasori!

However, it cannot be helped when the little female giggled amusingly to herself before the grumpy red head as she pleases; knowing he is still distressed and upset because of her disobedient behavior.

Come on, Sa-chan. How can he expect his married miss to be obedient and not allowed to have fun with her husband once in a while when she got the chance? Moreover, it's just a night's stay in an inn out of desperation; nothing bad could happen…right?

Sasuke wouldn't dare say that he was actually worried about the same fact.

"Oh no no I don't think so! Bad things happen whenever you let your guard down!" Sasori sternly said. "Please, Sakura-sama could you at least be a little concerned about who you are?!"

The little pinkette blinked cutely and took a glance over to the dark haired male who is equally sick and resting beside her under the same covers, she giggled;

"I'm Haruno Sakura of couse. AND Sasuke-kun's wife!" she giggled merrily with flushed cheeks; redder than her fever's.

That cheeky little girl…she's always on and going about her 'status' and takes a lot of pride in it. Sasuke blushed more at her side when he snuggled closer being all happy. Sasori could feel his skin creep at the sight of the thickly spreading love from the couple. They are quite at it despite catching a cold.

"Seriously…" the butler sighed helplessly. The stubbornness of his Miss isn't anything new but still isn't something easy to deal with.

Sakura-sama is Sakura-sama. Aside from her unyielding character she is all sweet and cute…it is that invincible something that makes him wants to perpetually stay by her side.

"From now on, I will assign personal escorts to Brown's."

"Whaaaaatt?!" Sakura whined cutely and pouting her lip to show she disapproves.

Sasuke made no comment and stayed silent as he watched the two battled tongues and gazes at each other. He is impressed that the female next to him had all the energy to argue in spite being sickly.

Doesn't her head hurt from the fever? When his is aching like crazy and draining him out already.

"I am forced to this resort when you keep being disobedient; leaving to places without informing me AND my consent!" Sasori said again folding his arms superiorly.

"No Waaaaaaay!" the pinkette's voice stretched loud and high, refusing. She is about to jump out of bed if she isn't feeling dizzy and flopped onto her pillow she goes.

"Sakura-chan…" the raven male said weakly; properly tucking her under the covers once again. Seeing her endless determination is just so cute while she made a face.

Sasori sighed again. And again before speaking up,

"We'll look into it after you're well. Right now, your first priority is to get better. Your schedule is packed and you cannot afford to take more day offs when meetings and agreements have been delayed, worse, cancelled!"

Sakura pouted again knowingly. On the other hand, Sasuke didn't appreciate how informative the red haired male was; his grudge is directed towards the piling work that his wife has that could drive someone insane! He is so mad at it but…what can he do to help?

Aside from being her support, he could only comfort her by staying by her side. It's heartbreaking to be uselessly close.

Again, he maintained his silence and listened to the conversation between the two; it isn't his place to speak after all.

"Aww…you're fussy Sa-chan. Get married already!"

Sakura had the guts to rebuke without even thinking twice and she would earn another helpless sigh. Sasori is just too used to his Miss's behavior.

Yes, another fact about Sasori; he is single. Perfectly preserving his bachelorhood without bothering to pick a wife! Not to mention that he has quite a list of suitable women having eyes over him.

Sasori fits the picture of that ideal tall-smart-and-handsome pretty boy and he is becoming manlier as he goes into the years maturing in perfect ways…which Sasuke is a little envious of. Just so, this hard-worker and meticulous caretaker has no intention to be married despite how old he is getting!

The scarlet male pushed his frameless glasses a bit,

"A-hem! Sorry for being a bachelor!" he retorted.

Here they go again…

"You nag too much. And you're fussy. And meticulous. And picky. NOI-SY! All the reason why you can't find a wife!" Sasuke could see the little girl enjoys engaging into tongue battles with her childhood friend very much.

Yet, Sasori does enjoy it as well to see how clever his Miss could be.

"Oh, sorry for being fussy, meticulous and noisy! Though I do agree with the picky part," he smirked at the end, admitting.

Another, another thing about Sasori is that he is EXTREMELY picky about things. From the simplest vegetable to jewelry and women! He is just…extreme. Guess that IS the primal reason that he would remain single for the rest of his life…

Poor Sa-chan.

Sasori smirked. Sakura smirked as well. And the two exchanged cunning gazes at each other as they now engage into another level of mind battling. Oh geez…cut it out already.

Smart people are just another kind of troublesome creatures WAY too hard to handle!

And now they two even started chuckling throatily in the baddest way! Oh heavens…

Sasuke sighed innerly. He became too tired to participate even if it is only just by watching them. His headache is getting into him, moreover, the medicine has started to kick in when soon enough he just had to allow his eye lids to fall and let his mind drift off into another dimension.

It will be a dreamless dream where everything drifts and floats in a bottomless space and very soon it comes to an end. Until then, the raven begin to wake into reality once again to find the outside remained bright from the sunshine day before he comes to realize that it was only little time had passed after he had fallen asleep…right next to that pinkette.

The sight of her resting face partly buried in her soft pillow brought a smile to his heart. This is never the first he sees yet so refreshing every time. It shows how much he adored her and how much she adored him when he realizes that she fell asleep while holding onto his hand where their rings glistened all together in the rays of the sun.

It is beautiful.

He withheld his desire to kiss her no matter how eager he is now from such driving cuteness. Let her sleep…let her rest…His heart advised for his woman is a busy one and he became really happy out of selfishness that they grew sick from the cold.

At least he could see her again in bed and spend another day together even if they were to only fall asleep side by side. It is another bonus aside from the night at the inn and he suddenly began to hope for miracles to happen from it.

Hopefully. Hopefully.

Still That fate is up to the Heaven's willingness to grant.

Hopefully. Hopefully.

He smiled to himself and tenderly stared at the sleeping face of his wife; admiring her for the last time and their rings before that happiness took him back into slumber land.

.

.

"Zzzzz…Zzzzz….Zzzzz….Zzz—Hnn…Ummm…," groaning a little, the raven male opened his eyes once again to meet day;

And he is confident that the same day still remained except it has moved far into the late afternoon. Past lunch.

Sasuke is happy whenever he successfully wakes up later than his usual hours and the sense of satisfaction that he is feeling so much better than he was this morning. The fever has gone down; thanks to the effects of medicine. He felt better in no time and hopefully the pinkette as well.

Stretching his arms, he realized that Sakura had already left the bed; his side. He felt his heart sank without hesitation when he didn't expect her to wake up and leave him for work especially in a fever.

What sort of a meeting that is so important to risk her health for?

Every time the raven could not help scolding at heart with a slight frown he unconsciously made. Then again…he should be getting used to this yet…

Sasuke sighed. Long and tired.

It was then he realized his chest is heavier; a weight?

Oh, right. Sakura-chan's peculiar sleeping behavior again and this time on his tummy instead of snuggling close to him and drooling. He chuckled happily and soon all his anger was replaced by joy.

That pinkette, she loves to sleep under the covers, he thought subsequently removing the blanket just to take a better look.

There. Sleeping soundly and curled up in a cute ball like that, sucking that thumb, holding that teddy bear and black hair all messy and cute; just like an adorable …Wait!

Black hair?

Since when his wife has black hair?!

Of course not! This isn't his beloved pinkette. Moreover, this little fellow is a boy!

The Uchiha male could hardly know how to react as he speechlessly watched the little stranger being fast asleep on top of this stomach AND drooling! Ack!

Hey! Boy! Get off! How he wished he could say that but…since he is just too young and as small as his little wife, he couldn't bring himself to be too harsh, can he?

"Um…uh…Hey…?"

Sasuke gently tapped the little boy.

No response.

"…Little boy…? Hellooo…?"

No response.

"…."

Sighing innerly, the raven had no idea how to deal with this so-called stranger who sleeps soundly on top of his belly without him knowing at all! This is troublesome to begin with, moreover, he is already pretty irritated when he sees an empty pillow by his side the minute he woke up when he expects to see his wife.

"…?!"

The raven's head perked soon enough when the little boy began to show signs of waking up.

Great. Now he can get to the bottom where this young man came from. Outer space?

He is pretty cute for a little alien and is very much like his cute wife; the way he stretches himself and rubbed his eyes. After all, he IS a child. Now that Sasuke took a closer look; the boy does resemble someone familiar…

But before the Uchiha could speak, the little boy shot him a glare with crystal clear-coloured eyes; wearing an irritated look at first,

"I hate you!"

Cute he may be…NOT with that rotten attitude spewed from his so-called cute pouting lips!

Why that little!

Sasuke could hardly say another word when he was too stunned to be hated by someone who just woke up after a slumber on him! This little man has gone way too far for his size!

Angrily, the Uchiha abruptly moved and off goes the boy tumbled aside and onto the bed with his precious teddy bear fastened in his grasp. The little male frowned in knitted short black brows while he pouted angrily once more.

What is his problem?!

And what's got into this little guy? Sasuke had no idea what wrong had he done to earn grudge from a little man!

Still…he cannot deny that the child is adorable for his age; he is small and petite and beautiful in colour. His dark hair is very deep in black just like Sasuke's and eyes like clear glass of light blue. Additionally, he had fair complexion with rosiness on his cheeks although they weren't as deep as the ones Sakura has.

Not that Sasuke recalled, this little guy does resemble a lot like Philia. Ah! That explains the dark hair he got from his mother and eyes from Ross and that spoilt attitude is definitely from the Harunos.

Right…he should have realized it sooner. He chuckled to himself a little.

KA-CHA!

Before anything else, the door opened and here comes the voice of that beautiful rosette storming into the room in hurriedness;

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up Sasuke-kun! There is an emergency! My little brother is missin—Oh…?!"

The pinkette gasped at the sight of both males having a face-off with each other on the bed.

"Phil!" subsequently, she hasted over with worry in her eyes.

Sasuke was very much surprised when she immediately embraced the little one without any act of hesitation. What about him? Shouldn't he be getting a wake-up hug too? Moreover, she is hugging his newly sworn enemy!

Aha! He was definitely on the mark at that before his wife came barging in. So, this is Sakura-chan's so-called little brother, eh. Despite the two aren't blood related they do share the same roof and bear the same attitude with all that stubbornness and pride.

His name is Phil…?

Comes from Philia…right.

Sasuke sighed and pouted out of his inner jealousy as he watched how caring his pink haired wife could get towards her little brother. She patted and caressed his head while smiling; she even giggled for him too!

Ah, just look at that pampered little brat! He's getting his way with Sakura-chan which makes the raven's blood boil unhappily. It's his first time meeting with that young boy yet he had the sense of dislike when Phil becomes too clingy over his wife.

Sakura is giving all the attention to the little guy so what about him?!

"Sasuke-kun," the jealous raven glanced over to her calling. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She asked with caringly and he nodded before lowering himself to her level as she tells him to subsequently surprising him when rested her forehead against his. The tenderness of her touch soothed his soul and once again filled it with abundance of love.

"How's your fever, Sasuke-kun?"

They were close enough to listen to each other's breath, feel the heat arouse from their cheeks from the burning blush as they indulged in such intimacy.

"Better," the male in love replied with a pause after. "You?" and his wife smiled with a lovely curve on her lips.

"Um…Me too…"

Even if it is just a moment; this is how love should feel like. It is real and irresistible.

Loving him. Loving her. It is somewhat beautiful; the exchange of sincerity of feelings is truly amazing and how it can create magic that could change something or someone so much to an extent that goes beyond imagination.

Sakura and Sasuke; they knew the both of them had changed. Even if it was just as small, it has become the better of something great.

She changed for him and him for her. They both knew despite how they cannot describe it. Overall, they have become…happier.

Just like this.

"Still you should rest more, Sasuke-kun. I am sure the cold must have got to you more than me. You sheltered me from the rain, remember?" she recalled the past in worriedness. Caressed the surface of her husband's pale cheek and gently touched his lips.

She cared for him so much; Sasuke thought out of sheer joy and it was silly of him to turn jealous over something trivial earlier. She is his despite how he is aware, he could not help reacting to his manly instinct.

If Sakura-chan were to listen to this, she would definitely giggle her heart out.

Sasuke smiled sweetly while he held the face of his lover with both his hands, warming her cheeks up a bit.

"I'm stronger. I have all means to protect you. Moreover, it is my will because I love you…my love…" and he bumped foreheads with her once again while the female blushed embarrassingly.

Sakura giggled.

"Silly man…"

The Uchiha smiled another time before he went with the flow inching closer to his beloved to scoop up a pleasurable kiss. However,

"SIS!" out of the blue in that high pitched voice and very loudly that so-called little brother called out.

Not only did he shattered an important moment, he dare stick his nose right into places he doesn't belong to; separating the couple by squeezing into that narrow space between them and acting all pampered before Sakura.

Why that little brat! Sasuke is fuming watching his precious moment stolen by some small guy who looks way too cute for his wife to resist.

Phil is cute alright with fluffy well-groomed black hair and big round jewel eyes especially when he hugs his stuffed toy in the most pampered manner. He is after all the young master in the Haruno family.

So what if he is? Sasuke could be the same if he wanted to since he had married to Haruno Sakura in the first place and has embraced the Haruno title too.

Boy oh boy how jealous can he get over a young boy and it was childish!

It cannot be helped since he is craving for love as well especially when,

"Oh, right. I almost forgot to tell you, Sasuke-kun."

The raven male listened attentively to his wife whenever she calls him in the loveliest manner. He smiled…but not for long.

"Phil's going to be hanging out with us! It has been so long since we met when he followed daddy to the States."

"W-What?!"

Her announcement almost choked him and did he least expect for something like this to happen. To think he could spend another splendid day with his wife. Moreover, the way she said it tells how she is determined about her decision and it would simply be impossible to change. Sakura is Sakura and Sasuke dare not object despite how he wished.

"Is there something the matter, dear?"

With eyes that shimmered like brilliant emeralds under the morning light and how she tilted her head sideways cutely is irresistible for him to not go against her wishes. One single 'innocent' move and he is already heads over heels for his wife and turning completely obedient!

Sasuke somehow hate this part of him; how bitterly sweet!

Especially, especially and especially how she calls him **dear**…

OH! THE SKY IS TURNING UPSIDE DOWN!

"….N-Nothing….." he averted his gaze to avoid meeting his greatest temptation.

"You don't like Phil?"

Sakura asks in another 'innocent' remark which makes him guilty as a man. As a man; he should learn how to stick up to things even for the most disgusting and hateful of things.

"O-Of course not…." his voice died weakly at the end. So much for lying BUT it was worth it when he could see that sunshine on his wife's face;

Her radiating character with the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen in his entire life was definitely worth sticking up to her requests.

Think again, it is about Phil: his brother-in-law…setting aside the age gap, they ARE a family in many reasons. Loving Sakura-chan is not only loving her alone but her family as well; that is what he swore before the Heavens in that holy matrimony.

It really can't be helped.

"Great! I thought you're going to object," she squealed delightfully.

Oh. Does that mean he should have objected? Whatever it is as long as his little pinkette is happy. Sasuke portrayed a smile.

"Why would I?" he lied another time.

Sakura smiled happily once more; she knew that her husband's intentions and it was all for her and that moment proved how lucky she is to have him. Such a considerate man is worth so much more than a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," and one more time she place another kiss at the edge of his lip. "I'll make it up to you once this is over," she winked.

The jet black male sighed helplessly at her.

"Nah. It's alright. He's your brother after all and we are family."

"Really, you're the sweetest do you know that Sasuke-kun," she said cutely.

"Nuh uh. That isn't going to get you anywhere my lady. I look forward to what you'll have for me after all this is done."

Sakura giggled.

"Of course." She giggled more before she turned serious. "Oh and another thing…"

"Yes?" he replied softly. At first he watched his cheeky pinkette hesitated; that should have warned him about something she has further in mind,

"Aside from today, Phil is going to stay with us for the whole month at the shop!" excitedly.

"…"

Speechless; it seems he guessed it right.

.

.

Waking up to greet another day alongside with the loveliness of the morning sun piercing through thin curtains while catching a hint of the bustling outside world; it is another good day's worth of life. And of course all the better when Sasuke get to wake up seeing his dearly beloved with her long pink hair splayed messily all over the pillow right next to his is the best! Moreover, he just loved how they could sleep into the later hours of the day and side by side. He would be the happies IF **that little someone isn't taking up the space between them separating the two**.

Why on earth!

Sasuke could not be more frustrated than this; to have his sworn enemy sharing the same bed and that little brat selfishly hogs away the blanket in the middle of the night leaving him to freeze!

Moreover, that little imposter is clinging to his beloved Sakura as if he owns her! That; is supposed to be him doing to her! It's like he had his wife robbed in broad daylight!

This is crazy! Madness! Trickery! How on earth Phil ended up staying with them top that for A WHOLE MONTH and at Brown's altogether?!

Someone! Wake him up from this screaming nightmare! To his misfortune that this is all real…But, he tried convincing himself:

It's only a month; it will only be a number of days before he gets out of here and back to where he needed to be. Far, far away with his daddy and granddaddy.

Sasuke sighed in his thoughts; he needed to be patient like he used to. Guess he isn't too shabby at this, however, he just could not shake off the fact that he is extremely jealous at a kid who his wife favours a lot more than him!

Ah…. He is so tired after being all grumpy.

Sighing again, he lazily remained on bed; staring at the bright ceiling from the glowing sunlight of another morning before he intentionally turned his head to face a pair of piercing glass-like eyes that threw daggering glares at him instead of catching a glimpse of the wonderful sight of his sleeping wife!

What the?!

What is that little brat's problem? Shouldn't he be sleeping and drooling all over Sakura rather than glaring at him first thing in the morning?

Sasuke just don't get the little guy although they are both of the same gender. Phil is quite menacing sometimes and he doesn't act like his proper age; like an adult when he knows the happenings around him. Now that reminds the Uchiha of the first impression of Sakura-chan the moment he met her.

"What…?" it wasn't intentionally but Sasuke couldn't help but to be a little irritated at the glaring child.

The two remained silent while exchanging stares as they lay next to each other; a staring contest at the start of a morning. Sasuke began to wonder if they could keep this up without fighting until the end of the month.

"I hate you!" in his petite voice, he spewed irritable words.

See! See! See!

They are bound not to last! Never a second. But what can Sasuke do? It's not like he could really pick a fight with a kid when it was he who started it! A child with a foul mouth is bad! More importantly, this kid is his brother-in-law!

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched annoyed before retorting,

"May I know why do you seem to hate me when you haven't even know me?" and in the coolest voice from controlled temper.

"I hate you because I hate you. The most!" Phil said while flapping his pouty lip.

Look kiddo. It's not nice to provoke an adult acting all cute and innocent and start hiding behind someone else after something bad broke out.

"Oh me too. I am never befriending you when you're such of a brat to begin with," Sasuke debated whisperingly to avoid waking the pinkette.

Think again, it wasn't that wise to fight with a child just out of jealousy.

"I hate you, hate you, hate you soooo much because you stole my sis away from me!"

Sasuke perked. Jerked. Paused. Or whatever the situation is called.

Come again? Did that brat said something…cute?

Pfft!

Now that's silly. Sasuke is silly! It really is stupid of him to fight with a child and end up on the losing side, guaranteed! The raven cupped his mouth from being too loud while he blushed happily.

He can't believe what he just heard from a kid. Acting the little man, eh?

He must love his sister very much or…is it really real love? Sasuke wouldn't want to think any further than that.

"What's so funny?" the little boy pouted angrily.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were being stupid. Heheh!" the Uchiha chuckled again and he watched the pampered boy blew his cheeks grumpily.

"I am not stupid," he countered. "I am always first in my class. So I am not stupid!"

Sasuke withheld his laughter in response watching the little boy getting all worked up on his own. Somehow he finds Phil's presence…enjoyable. Perhaps things might get better as the days go by?

Hopefully.

That would be wonderful if they could be a family and it is important that everyone would grow to like each other, especially among the Harunos. Although that might be a little too farfetched, temporarily.

"Are you listening to me?" Phil whined out loud grumpily at Sasuke which woke Sakura in return.

"Hmm…uhmm…? W-What's all the…yawn…noise…so early in the morning…?"

There she goes again; Sakura never fail to make the raven's heart skip beats at the sight of her lovely radiance and her cuteness from rubbing her eyes like a sleepy princess. He just loved the sight of her bed head.

"Morning," Sasuke wished in tender tones when he sat up and leaned over to greet her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning…yawn…" she smiled beautifully then retuning a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"MORNING SIS!" Phil burst out loudly and flopped right onto Sakura's tummy hugging her.

Why that little...

Two males trying to win the heart of the maiden, eh?

Sakura giggled,

"Morning Phil,"

And she stroked his dark hair with the sense of enjoyment to the softness of it. It's not like it was the same for the Uchiha's when his was coarse and unevenly trimmed the moment he touched his;

Can't compare to some 'young master' who has his well taken care of and groomed for, huh… Pouting, Sasuke gave up. This is trivial matter and he is already getting jealous all over again; he snuggled up to his beloved pinkette and childishly fought a place to cuddle her.

"Touch mine too!" he said in a mutter.

Sakura giggled amusingly out of his behavior and gently did as she was told; even if he didn't tell her, she would love him the same way…and even more. She notice that her husband is becoming quite pampered and all thanks to what they called 'love'.

It's a beautiful thing and miraculous.

It's rougher; the rosette unconsciously compared…her husband's jet black hair so deep and thick with all-that-black. It is…the most beautiful colour of all. She never failed to admire them no matter how many times her fingers had visited running them through the volumes of it and fiddling the ends of those rougher strands.

It's a man's hair; her heart was unconsciously aware again before a smile crept its way to the ends of her lips.

Indeed she is happy…

Happy to be able to spend time noticing the many trivial things, stop and think about the beauty of it…then smiled to the thought of it and fall in love all over again.

She is happy that they caught a cold when it was the only excuse that she could remain by her husband's side for another day. She is also happy when he could be jealous when it was just silly.

Overall she is happy all because of this marriage…to the man she sees as a boy; young and wonderful…adorable and loving…and most importantly, exceptionally special.

If it isn't for this boy; who has taken a liking towards her when they were only high school kids, who fell deeply in love with her and never gave up on her…

Perhaps…the sun wouldn't be as wonderful as today…?

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…Did he ever think of the same as she did?

She really wanted to tell him how much she had fell for him; not even the phrase 'heads over heels' could describe how deep she had sunk and how she truly wish to thank him. How can she say all that?

If a single touch could express it all; she would take that chance.

Sasuke-kun…oh…dear Sasuke-kun…

She is terribly in love.

Sakura giggled with a blissful blush on her face while caressing her husband's hair.

"You're so silly…" she uttered whisperingly.

"I guess I am…"

Without a glance to spare, Sasuke remained in his comfortable position he secured; laid on the lap of his wife and indulging into a time of her tender embrace.

"How can you be so jealous over a young boy?" she said. "It's not like I am going to love another man."

Her phrase made him turn to look at her where emeralds and onyxes meet; engraving each other's view into memory before the Uchiha stretched out an arm reaching out into bringing her to meet his lips.

Short and sweet; they could hear each other's breaths from the distance they were at after the short interlock.

"Still…I am…" spoken in deep tones, he lowered his eyes to show a little of his seriousness. Nevertheless, they were tender.

"SIS! SIS!"

Phil's voice once more interrupted the loving moment of the two. It is about time that they broke apart knowing that they could no longer ignore the noisy child.

Kindly, Sakura tended to Phil's needs and it was breakfast. It is not a bad idea to have the healthy morning meal together and Sasuke already decided what to make. He rolled out of bed and fit into a shirt he could find subsequently headed towards the door.

Before he could completely leave for downstairs,

"Sasuke-kun!" looking over his shoulder he hear say, "...I am glad you did," smiling, sitting on the bed with that pampered child. He smiled in return then politely shut the door behind him.

With his back against the wooden door, there he sighed with his ears and cheeks all flushed up; cupping his mouth,

"Gosh…"

He has fallen way too deep to call it only love.

.

.

.

Listen…Hear that?

That's the clock ticking; in its near whispering silence, that old wall clock of Uncle Brown's favourite continues to tell time for as long as it works.

Ah, listen, listen…Hear that?

No doubt the sound of the dripping pipe from the back of the kitchen; Kiba must have mindlessly turned it off without bothering to check. That figures when he is in a rush to accompany Laila out shopping to stock up some of the store's materials.

Yup, Laila's back in action at Brown's after disappearing for a couple of years saying that she needed to embark on a journey to find herself… She has great vision for a female like her being adventurous despite dull when it comes to being aware of Kiba's feelings. Poor man that he has been waiting ever since. Sasuke hoped that his pal wouldn't end up waiting for a love like he did, once.

Oh, oh, hear that? Hear that?

Sasuke could hear the old lady from the shop next door screaming and yelling at her rambunctious grandchildren who should have been too playful.

All these beautiful sounds and tiny voices around, the Uchiha was able to hear them all; all thanks to the grace of peace which surrounds him as he patiently waited that the front counter of the shop. It's in the afternoon and yet there isn't a single customer!

This is trouble!

Someone! Mind telling him what sort of economy that runs this shop barren without a single soul when people usually flock and flood this famous old place leaving no bread on shelves!

If Uncle Brown were to see this, he's definitely going to fret over such terrible business. But, Sasuke could not completely put the matter at bay when he is too absorbed in countering glares and throwing daggering stares right at the ten year old who sits right in front of him.

Of course, cutely holding his precious teddy bear he is dressed in a complete set of a 'young master' attire; a cute shirt that matches his shorts tightly fastened with suspenders and his fluffy black hair that goes so much with his big glass-like eyes. Add that his dark brows are almost touching while he pouted at the adult he claimed to dislike.

He is going at it and for hours! The both of them are since the pinkette was absent after breakfast and she left her two precious men to be alone, together. Believing that they would get along…what joke!

Ah, that little guy is brows looked painful Sasuke noticed, doesn't his forehead gets tired. Wonder what's in his little head?

"I hate you," he said…cute in a way but annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already." Sasuke replied, lazily resting his chin on a supportive palm. "How many times will you continue at that until you're satisfied, little man?"

Phil pouted.

"It's Phil. And I am a man. Not little!"

Ohhhh…this little kid is acting quite an adult, eh? Sasuke couldn't help but to tease him; after all he has lots of time at hand since there is no one. Moreover, it's pleasing to watch the little guy blow up his cheeks rosy as he tried hard fighting a stand as 'a man'.

Phil is cute; children are and Sasuke began wondering if Sakura and his child would be as adorable. The thought of it made him blush a bit out of inner joy and before he could enjoy such thoughts further, there goes the doorbell jingling.

"UNCLE SASUKE!"

Oh, hey! Talk about children, it's the Uzumaki kids; Bolt and Himawari are as excited as ever shrieking to the top of their lungs whenever they drop by. Well it is better than some serious-looking child when all he knows is how to stare and glare at others.

Phil is nothing like the cheerful duo when Sasuke expects children to behave and react in the most carefree manner. Phil is just Phil; a typical well-disciplined member of the Haruno House. Guess that explains how composed and cold he reacts to even the newest things around him.

"Yo! Sasuke! Look what I've brought for lunch toda—Hey! Hey! Hey! Why isn't that Philly-boy!" Naruto delightfully exclaimed the moment his eyes caught onto the Haruno child.

It's natural that Naruto knows more than the raven does when the Uzumakis and the Harunos are closely associated in their businesses. Phil reacted nothing but stared silently and sat in composure while he hugs his stuffed toy.

"Hmm, as sour-faced as ever, eh," said Naruto referring to Phil.

"It seems you're pretty familiar with him," Sasuke added while the blonde excitedly laid the counter with lunch boxes he brought over.

Another amazing fact about Uzumaki Naruto is that…he cooks. Well enough to be of Uncle Brown's equal and qualified to be the househusband when he actually is! Hinata has never been seen working herself in the kitchen for as long as Sasuke knew it when he had the chance to have dinner at their home.

And at times like this, Naruto would bring his kids around to Brown's to have lunch. Sasuke agrees a lot when the blonde's cooking is delicious despite he had no means to admit it aloud.

"Not much. I only got the chance to meet him a few times at important dinners with the Harunos. You know the formal thingy and stuff," the Uzumaki then whispered. "He's pretty scary for someone his age; cold and emotionless especially when he stares at you with those big round eyes as if it reads minds! Oh, and he's a total brat too!"

Naruto snickered at the end when Sasuke gave him a look.

"Whispering and snickering is so not adult-like. Why not start acting like one already, old man."

My, my, Phil is very sharp-tongued for a little kid. Too sharp. Naruto could be seen fuming if Sasuke hadn't restrained him.

"Phil that is no manners," Sasuke growled intending to make the child apologize with no avail. Phil is just too stubborn? No…he's too Haruno-trained!

Sasuke began to wonder if his parents had a hard time dealing with such an ill-mannered and troublesome child. Thinking again, perhaps Phil is being prickly towards people outside his family circle. For instance, Sakura; he acts very much lovingly and obedient towards her.

The Uchiha sighed.

Let's set that aside for now, the table is laden and it is irresistible to not dig in. Moreover, Bolt and Himawari shouldn't be kept waiting when they wanted to be served already. It's past noon and that makes sense everyone is hungry. When it comes to food the children are just as excited about sausages.

If Phil could be little like them wouldn't that be sweet?

"I hate sausages!"

Here he goes again; Mr Princey is being picky about food.

"Why?" both Bolt and Himawari turned around in the most surprising way.

"It yucky!" said Phil again sticking out his tongue.

"No it's not!" both the children disagreed and defended their love for sausages. "You have to try it again!" and forked up pieces of sausages shoving them into Phil's direction.

It's adorable to watch how Phil withdraw and get worked up when he was being forced by other children. He hopped off his seat and began running away thinking he could escape not when the Uzumaki kids give chase.

Now this IS entertainment; watching the rambunctious kids' pursuit and Phil ran for his life! Naruto burst out laughing, Sasuke didn't budge an inch busying himself with his chopsticks as he watched. It's noisy but fun.

The raven smirked when Phil is being 'punished' by children of his age with sausages! How rich can this be!

"NO! NO! NO!" Phil shrieked out of panic; hugging his teddy bear while he was cornered.

"YES! YES! YES!" Bolt and Himawari inched closer waving their forked sausages.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

The Uzumaki duo are having their fun teasing the cowering young master; Sasuke noticed Phil doesn't seem to fight back any further as he crouched at the corner of the room holding his stuffed bear preciously as if it is his only ally.

He's going to cry.

He really is going to cry…but he's not going to show it.

Sasuke innerly sighed before deciding to speak up,

"Kids, please come back to the table. Food is getting cold."

"OKAY!"

Obediently, the Uzumaki children returned to the table without bothering to tease Phil any further and the cowering boy remained crouching at the corner of the room. Sasuke casually walked up to get him.

"Come on you too, Phil."

The Haruno child was response-less without sparing reaction that he was listening and continues to be stubborn hugging his toy. Sasuke sighed another time; Phil seriously has too much pride for a brat. Seeing how he held back tears when he wanted to cry after being bullied but didn't. His character does reflect a lot like Sakura, Sasuke recalled; it was back when she wasn't as honest towards her feelings and hadn't placed as much trust towards other people.

Phil has become the same.

Sasuke lowered himself to meet the child in his eyes where tears were threatening to fall. It is painful watching him.

"It's okay Phil. They were just playing with you," he said in a nicer voice and still there was no reply. "Phil—"

"I hate you…uuhuu…hick…uuhuu…uuu…!"

There he goes; despite his sharp tongue, Phil is just a child of his age. And an honest one too. Sasuke smiled at heart as he watched the little boy's tears run down his cheeks and it was a heartwarming sight; to think that Phil would be any typical Haruno who shed no tears at all.

It's good. This is good…

For Phil…His presence gave Sasuke the sensation of being an adult. Moreover, a parent. This is how it truly feels to have his hands full of being a father of a child. The experience is priceless…

Gently, Sasuke reached out a hand to touch the crying boy.

"Go away! Uhuu…huu…huuu…!"

In spite he was harshly refused, Sasuke didn't give up trying to approach the boy. It wasn't easy but it wasn't too difficult either; all it needs was patience before he could wholly get the child to need him.

Carrying in his arms is a baby boy of delicate heart Sasuke thought wonderfully and gently stroked the boy's dark hair. Like his, Phil's hair is just as black and Sasuke bet anyone would mistake Phil for the child of his own.

The idea of it made his insides flutter with certain happiness also with a hint of sadness. Wonder…he wondered if he would ever have a child.

Bolt. Himawari. Phil.

He really wanted one.

Knowing it is almost impossible…That isn't something to worry when right now his shoulder is soaking wet with tears. He smiled at the uncontrollable joy his heart currently is at. Carefully, he took the boy with him to the back where they could get some fresh air in the breezy alley.

"Uhuu…uuu…uuu…"

"There. There," the Uchiha set the boy down and dried his tears. "Didn't you say you're a man?" he tried cheering the boy and it worked like a charm.

Phil quit and smudged tears away from his face despite reddened eyes. Is he that desperate to be a man?

Sasuke chuckled.

"What…sniff…are you…sniff…laughing at?" Phil scolded cutely.

"Nothing. Heheh. I was just thinking if you're actually cute."

Phil blew his cheeks,

"I am not cute! I am a man!" Yeah, yeah…sigh…what a troublesome kid.

"Aside from that. If you aren't so reserved, I am sure everyone would come to love you even more, Phil," crouching to meet those crystal blue eyes, Sasuke spoke smilingly.

And it was surprising to see the little boy held his tongue silent at the comment; he didn't react right away, thinking what to say. It is amazing for someone his age to give deep thought.

Sasuke quickly reached out a hand resting it on the boy's head of soft fluffy hair. He didn't like how Phil reacted, he didn't like the silence and he hated how the child was made to be an adult for nothing. All this reminded so much of Sakura. It's pitiful.

Phil gazed up with curious turquoises.

"Still it's okay you know. I mean…It's not like I dislike you or anything. I like you Phil. I am not asking you to change either." Shrugging his shoulders in front of the listening boy Sasuke continued. "Umm…I just…How to put this…I just want you to be happy! Yeah! I want to do what you feel like it you know. "

He isn't sure if Phil understood when the boy continuously stared with attentiveness yet he was quiet. The inner thoughts were swimming silently within those young eyes; filled with curiosities that began to doubt what he was taught throughout his childhood.

Sasuke smiled lightly and ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"It's okay. Take it easy. Since you're here and all, why not try making friends with Bolt and Himawari?"

Again, Phil replied nothing. There wasn't an agreement or a rejection. Perhaps the idea is somehow acceptable to him. Nevertheless, this child is as complicated as Sakura in the past.

To Sasuke it is nostalgic to revisit an old character of his beloved pinkette; even so, he is proud of her to be who she is today. He didn't say she had changed for the better but she changed for the better of them. Because she loved their relationship and so does he.

Looking at Phil…reminded him so much of those days.

"I hate sausages…"

Finally a response that got the Uchiha raven chuckling; he was seriously caught by surprise of this little one. Aside from prickly words, Phil could be as cute not to mention that he is much pampered.

"Alright. No sausages."

"And I still don't like you."

"…Okay…"

So there's an upgrade from 'hate' to 'dislike'? Hmm, at least it's a sign that things are getting better between them. Sasuke surrendered himself to a smile before taking the boy into Brown's once more to join the Uzumaki's.

Still Phil is reserved as how he was despite how the two children tried to approach him. They had children's small talk but Phil didn't laugh as much as the Bolt and Himawari did when all he could do was to hide behind his teddy bear. He needs time Sasuke spoke at heart observing from a distance.

"Say Naruto…"

The blonde immediately responded by glancing over towards the raven's calling.

"Is raising a kid difficult?"

Such a question brought a smirk to the Uzumaki's face,

"What do you think?" he said initially. "Of course it is. My wrinkles are showing because of the two brats; endlessly causing mischief!" the blonde complained.

"Isn't that another form of joy?" raising a dark eyebrow.

"Well, if you put it that way; yes. They do bring me a lot of happiness. They are my pride and joy after all!" Naruto grinned. "Someone's getting into family planning already, I see." He nudged the male next to him who grew redder.

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan and I…are trying our b-best…" Sasuke murmured shyly. "However…"

"Don't say it man." The Uchiha surprisingly turned over to the smart blonde who had guessed. "I know what you're thinking…because sadly to say…all of us have the same opinion."

Oh…

So the people around them understand the situation the both of them are in when the fact about Sakura-chan is too obvious to hide. Everyone knows Sakura-chan's limited capability to bear an heir.

But what if they were all wrong?!

Sasuke smirked to himself. Told himself to quit lying. It is far too obvious yet…he continued to cling onto false hope. He has braced for it; he knew that Sakura-chan is special and life would be special in many ways. He should have accepted the fact about having children. He though he did. Somehow…

Oh…

If Sakura-chan were to read his sinful thoughts, she would be heartbroken.

Naruto quickly derailed the raven's negative chain of thoughts slapping his back a bit.

"Don't even think about giving up," said the blonde with serious eyes. "We won't know unless we give it our all. You've done this before I bet this isn't something new to you."

"I know…I was just caught in the tides of confusion. Thanks for bringing me back," said the dark haired male.

"Always remember that this isn't business of your own, it's Sakura-chan's too. Hinata and I often exchange thoughts; this is what it means to be married!" the blonde slapped the other male's back harder.

"Yeah…"

"You're as soft as always! Be a man! Speak your mind!"

"Yeah…"

"Tch! Don't 'yeah, yeah' me. Oh, look at the time!" Naruto's head perked after a swift glance at the old shop's clock. "Kids! Time out! Mommy's coming home soon we'll have to get back before she does!"

"YAY! BYE-BYE UNCLE SASUKE!"

The cheerful lot left the shop taking their merry voices with them and once again Brown's regained its former silence leaving nothing but a lingering happiness. Even if it was only seconds ago, the place seemed to miss the joyful souls of those three. From the window, the Uchiha could see the trio hand-in-hand safely crossed the busy road and back into their shop on the opposite street; seeing that, the raven unconsciously smiled before he turned towards the other young raven who quietly sat across the room, sulking.

That little guy was rather down ever since he got bullied by his greatest enemy: sausage.

Sasuke strolled across and lowered himself to meet the young one in his eyes. Phil looked rather pitiful; those moist eyes that glitters are as if they were about to shed hidden tears.

The Uchiha is confident that Phil is trying his best to hold it in, he wouldn't want to be unmanly; at least not when others are around. Just like Sakura, he'll weep alone than being pitied.

Phil didn't speak not for as long as Sasuke began staring at him. The two stayed in stifling silence while they countered gazes at one another and accompanied each other in this tranquil afternoon.

"Hey…" Sasuke finally began when he could no longer take the continuous absence of sound.

"What…?" Phil muttered bluntly despite softly.

"Let's go out for a while."

Blue eyes blinked once, then twice and another time,

"Why?"

"Why?" Sasuke paused; he never thought he had to reason when he wishes to take a breather once in a while. Moreover, it doesn't seem like the shop would be any busier than this. He shrugged his shoulders, "Because. I feel like it."

He was rather surprised at himself for being obedient to answer a child's bossy question. Additionally, it is not worth it.

"Don't want to."

See.

Sasuke bothered less about Phil's opinion and decided to make him; without second thoughts, he scooped up the little boy into his arms despite how Phil began wriggling and fighting to get off. However it is amazing that the little guy didn't scream his lungs off like the rest of those naughty children. Phil is scary.

"Put. Me. Down!" the Haruno demanded in his authoritative voice but it was not to the raven's obedience.

Swiftly, Sasuke locked up Brown's and he fastened the boy who with all his might try to resist he began pacing;

Autumn, oh beautiful autumn.

What wonderful and gentleness of the breeze that was brought by as well as the miracles of beauty in colour. Such sight and lightness is a gift to man and it would give a gentler soul; Sasuke agrees to this time of the year very much aside from the pouring rain that could be troublesome. Above all else, he is loving this life when he is in love, able to love and is loved. How can he ask any more than this…

Also, he got the chance to feel what is like to be a man for the young boy in his arms. He felt fatherly.

Let it be if it was temporary. Let it be it was a feeling that was only his. Let it be a lie.

He is happy that he got to taste a desired happiness.

Yes.

Indeed…it is…

Phil quit fighting for his rights shortly after Sasuke turned to a corner and when they arrived at a small shop. It's an 'everyone's' shop with nothing fancy except selling conventional bicycles, accepting repairs and its family history; another ordinary bicycle shop around the neighbourhood!

Judging by the expression of the young Haruno master he seems to be rather fascinated as though the place has caught hold of his interest. It seems so and Sasuke is glad that he brought the little guy. Guess rich people don't visit stores like these; filled with grease and oiling and listening to the sound of clashing metal and speeches of the 'rougher' people.

This is what it is for normal people.

"Hoi there Sasuke-kun!"

"Yo."

The Uchiha greeted while he approached the man who first called out from a corner of the shop; face smudged with grease and dirt.

"Eeeeeeeyyy! Lookie here guys, Sasuke-kun's got himself a small one!"

The 'announcement' had the rest of the members of the shop intrigued by the sudden news. They all are friends after all; they got excited to see the face of Phil and the little boy withdrew himself into hiding in Sasuke's embrace when he failed to handle the many cheerful gathering people; saying:

"A shy one isn't he? Haha!"

"He's so much like you Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait! When did you **made **him?!"

"Why aren't we informed you've got a baby?!"

"Yeah!"

The Uchiha raven felt his face burn shyly no doubt it must be as red to be visible enough for the rest to laugh at.

"G-Guys! H-He's not mine," he muttered. "He's my **brother-in-law**…"

"Your brother-in-law's? Since when did you have a sister?!" said one of them confusingly.

"Of course he doesn't stupid!" another said playfully hitting the other. "That little guy is his **brother-in-law**!..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

By the minute they realized, everyone was silent as they stared dumbfound at the raven.

"BROTHER-IN-LAW?!" the group said in unison with their mouths agape in astonishment. Sasuke nodded earnestly and the next everyone was quiet once more before they erupted excitedly. "WHOAAAAA! FWEET! FWEET! THAT'S S-W-E-E-T!"

They clapped, cheered, laughed and anything to find the news worth celebrating for. Shouldn't it be the total opposite? But. It's** these** guys we're talking about and they haven't got the slightest clue about gossiping and bad stabbing about other people when they are all…simple people.

That is right.

The people around these places are merely normal people who tried to find as much happiness to live on in the hectic city life. When life is already difficult why not live to the fullest and be happy about it?

Sasuke smiled at the happy lot and subsequently brought laughter upon himself. He is in love with the kind people. They accepted without another doubt. They believed in family and friendship more than any other living being. This is how the world should be. And I am proud to getting to know them.

The place became the noisiest and the most cheerful out of the whole block; the neighbours even came around to take a look at the commotion that was taking place. As for Phil, slowly, he came out of his hiding and timidly began observing the other people around him.

Sasuke didn't expect him to join the group right away but he was glad that the fun around him managed to catch his interest. By the look in his eyes he wished to be part of the cheerful not when he wasn't confident to do so. However, he smiled.

To Sasuke's disbelief he got to see the little child smile for the first time since they met and for the first time Phil looked so much innocent and childlike. It was sincere despite small. The Uchiha could not help but to felt happy as well. He felt happier when he was able to do something for Phil. He felt…fatherly…

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Your bike's ready!" one of the mechanics brought the two wheeled about showing off a job well done. "I've changed the broken parts, checked the brakes, give it some oiling here and there. Viola! Good as new!"

The raven male couldn't contain the smile that graced his lips seeing his beloved bicycle. It's the first he ever received from Uncle Brown as a gift to commemorate the start of his high school days and it has been the best ever!

"Haha! Thanks a lot pal. You're the best!"

Happily, he ran his fingers along the chilly metal surface of the vehicle and as well along the newly changed seat. It's good as new with a new coat of paint and everything is perfectly in place once more.

"Don't mind me saying this but why not get a new one instead of fixin' it over and over again?" said the mechanic. "It's not gonna cost you a fortune since you're freakin' rich!"

"Haha. Don't mind me saying this but I've got deep love for it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Anyway, it's still good to go but….you might wanna reconsider it."

Sasuke replied with a smile before turning towards the young raven he carried in his arms.

"Hey, Phil. Have you ridden a bicycle before?" despite asking this, he knew the young Haruno has no clue what a two wheeled vehicle feels like.

Phil shook his head in denial. Thought so. Sasuke smiled again;

"Want to try?"

.

.

Cutting through the blowing winds, racing into the distance with the greed for speed and taking in all the beautiful surroundings at one time;

This is another aimless bicycle journey for the sake of killing time as well as sharing trivial beauty to the child that sits at rear. Sasuke gave it his all peddling and Phil sat quietly. Is he enjoying this? That, is a mission: to bring Phil into the world that he had missed out on its beauty. Just like how he made Sakura see it.

He is not afraid that he would fail because he believed that Phil is softer than ever, moreover, still bearing innocence he can have. He also believed that the trees, the hills, the lake, the sky and all things else that they come to pass on this journey would be something brand new to the boy.

For the boy had seen too little.

For the boy had been taught too much.

It is time to give him a little colour of what's true when all it needs is something simpler and beautiful; just like how the world is to live in.

Phil wouldn't gasp in fascination to newer things but definitely he is intrigued in the inside. He is somewhat unable to express physically when he is well taught not to.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he carried on his peddling job, taking themselves to places where the scenery speaks for itself. Let nature tell the child more about the world.

Phil is looking.

Phil is watching.

Phil is listening.

Phil is feeling it.

Phil is trying…

The young Haruno finally reached out his hand to touch the winds that crossed him. Doing his best to hold it and feeling the incapability to catch the intangible only but to know the sensation of coldness that reached him. It is the first that he felt…alive.

Outside from the brick walls of the Haruno manor. Far away from nasty studies of knowledge and historic glory. Leaving behind pride and honour.

Phil on the outside learning in a way he hardly got;

Feel. Experience. Love.

The face of the young boy lifted into another shade of colour; it was fascination and happiness. The outside has tickled the pleasure in his heart when he got to know more than what he could study. It was amazing. So does the smile on his face.

"Ah...!" the boy cried shortly when a stray fallen leaf was blown past him in the riding winds.

His exclamation of his true feelings was pure and wonderful to watch. This, is how a child should behave!

To Sasuke's happiness, sheer happiness, he ruffled Phil's dark hair and patted him on the head a bit. Phil reacted subsequently in surprise but without reject; he only took a glance at the raven adult and continued on his enjoyment.

This is good. This is good…

Sasuke spoke at heart.

"Say Phil. Want a thrill?"

Without bothering to wait for an answer, Sasuke picked up the speed on his bike and the little boy tightly cling onto the rear metals. The both are feeling the rush as well the ones in their veins.

Sasuke is having fun. As much fun as he had once with Kiba back in the days of his youth. It's the similar feeling that they could be boys, stay young and go wild. This is another memory to remember because by the time into the future…these are precious assets to bring into growing old. Looking back…it's that nostalgic feeling that brings tears makes its worth even more…

Phil…Phil…Phil…

His dark hair. His small build from the view of his back.

Phil reminds so much about his younger self. The young of him that was incapable and pitiful. If it wasn't for Uncle Brown who's heart is big and wide as the world; he might have not lived to see today or he might not have lived to meet Sakura-chan or he might not have lived to see the beauty of the world, marry the girl he loves, meet the future, meet Phil…

This is fate. It is his luck.

Therefore, Sasuke had decided to share some of his luck with this young boy hoping that he could grow up to not be the typical Haruno of past generations. He hopes that the Harunos could find more happiness and would recognize it properly, stop influencing the people of its future and love more…

Can he do it?

Perhaps?

Since he had changed Haruno Sakura.

These are beautiful challenges of a living being. Isn't it wonderful?

"Look! Sasuke-nii! Look! It's a unicorn!" Phil pointed out into the skies so wide and blue with clouds that could make figures out of it.

"Yeah! It seems like it. A unicorn soaring in the skies!" Sasuke replied cheerfully while he gazed above. "You like unicorns, Phil?"

The little boy, so innocently, nodded vehemently with hints of blush about his favourtie. A unicorn, huh…How innocent and magical can this boy be at heart. He is definitely not the Haruno he should be. He is Ross' child; perhaps he was once a good boy too before he was forced to throw away all his innocence.

But before all those thoughts about purity and Ross.

Phil called him…? He wasn't too sure.

"I like them. Very much! Daddy said they make wishes come true!"

Okay…So is he referring to Ross? Judging by Cain's character it seems impossible for him to communicate in child-like ways.

"Do you have a wish you want it to come true Phil?"

The child nodded earnestly but he didn't tell when all he does was kept staring at the unicorn-like cloud until it began to disfigure. What was it on his mind as he looked at it? Sasuke was curious.

Quietly, the two ventured into a journey of natural silence; Sasuke peddled on and Phil…all he did was to watch the world pass him by. He didn't complain or exclaim any dislike throughout the whole ride. He was exceptionally silent to the Uchiha's notice.

At that moment, he really wished to learn what's in the mind of that little person. Especially when Phill's eyes contained so many uncertainties he wished to find answers for. Until…

"Sasuke-nii…," he blurt abruptly out of the blue.

SCREECH!

Sasuke grew stunned and never before he was as stunned to the point he would put on the brakes without considering another second before he blankly stared at into those angry glass-like eyes.

"Hey! Why did you sto—"

"Say that again Phil!" excitedly, Sasuke cupped the little boy's cheeks before he could speak any further.

"Leff oo of ma faff!" Phil shoved Sasuke's hands away. "What are you doing!" his little voice shrieked.

"Call me again Phil. Call me again!" like an excited parent, Sasuke eagerly demanded. Phil blinked questionably at him.

"What? Sasuke-nii?" and that earned him a hug.

For real.

It was for real!

Sasuke scooped the boy up and held him up into the air as if it was the best feeling ever! He has never been as happy as this from the word of a child and it was acknowledgement. Aside from the 'I hate you's and dislikes it became something amazing…!

Sasuke could not contain all that happiness within himself and decided to let it out onto his expressions; his beautiful set of teeth were showing as much his laughter so loud.

He wanted to share this joyous moment, he must tell Sakura about this!

Phil…he is adorable after all. Children are.

"Put me down. Put me down!" the boy wriggled trying to get free to no avail. The happy adult decided to keep him in his embrace and very gently received a kiss on the cheek. "Eiiah! What are you doing?!"

"Heheheh!" the Uchiha grinned widely. "Come on! We'll have to go back to the shop and make a feast!"

Yes. This feels right.

Sasuke is feeling high up in the skies, above the clouds and into fantasy; the constant smile on his face proved how his heart was light and fluffy. Not because of the sunny day, not the beauties of autumn, not the friendly people but the magic of this bicycle; the gift of Uncle Brown that made wonders happen.

Despite how old, it didn't fail to make miracles work. Because of this two wheeled…Phil has grown to be an ally; a friend; a child. Because they travelled on this magic vessel things has become the better.

Carefully, Sasuke lifted the boy down from his bicycle as soon as they reached Brown's earlier than expected; he didn't even realized that it was quite a distance from the shop when he was too engrossed in his own happiness.

"Sasuke-nii," Phil's new calling was like music and it brought overwhelming joy to the raven adult. "I **want **to go on a car ride."

The boy's sudden demand struck the Uchiha in surprised silence; no, it wasn't a demand, it was a wish. It was something as simple and normal coming from the boy and it was as innocent. Sasuke crouched down to meet the boy's height,

"A car ride?" he repeated in the most surprising way.

Phil nodded;

"Like the ones in the advertisement we passed by before heading to the river side…I **want** that."

The fact that he is demanding as ever never changes still it was something nice to hear. Oh, another thing Sasuke realized is that Phil has an amazing memory and is pretty observant for a kid. If he hadn't mentioned it Sasuke wouldn't have recalled.

"I want to go on a ride like the kid in the car…with mommy and daddy…," his voice somehow sounded regretful.

As if he knew it was impossible for something simple such as 'family' to happen. Isn't that pitiful?

Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Phil to console him despite knowing that the boy has no idea in crying over such matters. But the Uchiha is; Sasuke silently shed a tear in the embrace and quickly drying it before meeting Phil's eyes.

"Don't worry! I am sure you'll get to go on a car ride with them. We saw the unicorn in the clouds, didn't we?"

"Um…," he nodded lightly; there wasn't a hint of confidence that could make him believe it might actually happen.

Phil oh Phil. Even a child of ten has lost hope to believe in things that might never hope for it to happen.

"Look Phil, it's okay. Really…"

And gently, Sasuke caressed the head of the child before him before taking him by the hand and they both returned into the shop. It gave them a surprise to see the presence of the pink haired female working herself in the kitchen. Of course, with her butler's assistance, Sasori. Moreover, Uncle Brown's back too!

"Sasuke-kun! Phil! Where have the two of you been?" the pinkette rushed over; she spread her arms wide to pamper her brother as soon as she saw him running towards her.

Sasuke sighed with a bit of jealousy before he talked about his and Phil's littlest adventure.

"The bicycle's back?" Sakura exclaimed her excitement and watching her husband nod she smiled rosy.

"Alright, alright, boys and girls, go wash your hands. Dinner is served in five!" said Uncle Brown.

Boy, oh boy, that pot is definitely one of the old man's secret recipes straight from tradition and it spells 'delicious' a lot! Nothing beats the best of Uncle Brown's cooking!

Everyone gathered around the table; the usual small, cramped and old wooden dining table that gave a share of happy goodness to all. Food were passed around as well as laughter is shared among the people at the table except for the little boy. Phil was obedient and he ate off his plate without disagreement. Moreover, it seems that Uncle Brown's cooking has won his taste buds over and that pleases the old man very much.

"When you were younger you were much picker on food than Phil," Uncle Brown chuckled as he recalled of the past.

"N-No I wasn't," the Uchiha defended. "Was I…?"

The rosette giggled.

"Not funny Sakura-chan…," he pouted when his wife has no intention of stopping. "Oh, by the way I have decided to take up a driving license."

Uncle Brown dropped his meat ball, Sasori accidently made his fork screech against the plate and the rosette choked on her soup. Surprised? It was out of the blue and everyone aside from Phil turned in attention towards the raven's sudden decision.

Something new is about to show up!

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading the second chappie, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait!**

**But please, please, please do forgive me if I am late in the future. Life has been so much busier these days and I hardly get to set myself before the computer…sob…**

**I missed the days when I could type non-stop every single day!**

**Anyways, hope you guys would still find Sweet Seventy enjoyable. **

**You can just always give me a PM to check things out with me or drop a suggestion or whatever it is. At least I still do have time for replying PMs….so ….**

**Please REVIEW too! Thank you! :D See you soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yohoho! I am back with another chapter.**

**First thing first, I am terribly sorry for the delay. Well, I am doing my best over here to juggle with many things at hand so…please don't eat me. (giggles)**

**It has been too long BUT I still have to THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Yup! Thanks so much!**

**Now let's not waste time and away with the new chappie! :D**

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Three…The Other Raven…**

"Left, left, more to the left! Watch out for that cone!"

SMACK!

"Now turn to the right. Ah! Not too much! Brake! Put on the brakes! Ouff!"

BRAKE! SCREECH!

"Al…right….Let's take this slowly…alright…Now. Let's try rever—SIIIIIINNNNGGGG! UWAAAH!"

WHIRRRRR! SMACK! SMACK! BANG! CRASH!

From afar:

Under the shades of an umbrella and safely on top on a breezy hill side;

"How are things going on, Sa-chan?" the pinkette asked sipping onto tea served in delicate French teacup, set it down and dive her fork into sweet confection.

"Not good, Sakura-sama," said the butler in calm composure before peeking into the pair of binoculars again. "Aa…now the instructor is heading towards us," he said turning towards his Miss. "And very angrily too." He added.

"Really…," she too said calmly while chewing onto crispy pastry. "How many times has this been?"

"The third. I guess we should start looking for another instructor soon."

The pinkette nodded.

"MISS! HARUNO!" shouted from a distance.

That was quick. She didn't expect the very angry driving instructor to storm up to her within seconds after she was informed of. Gently she set down her fork, wiped her hands and took a generous sip of tea before facing the angry man.

"Yes, Mr. Instructor. I can hear you well enough so there is no need to be loud," she said like a lady of poise. "I see there is a problem?"

"INDEED!" replied the fuming man as he tried to restrain his anger. "Mr. Haruno he—"

"And what is it about my husband?" she asks. "His learning progress?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" the instructor meant to raise his voice. "He has absolutely no talent at all! He could not even make a proper turn and…"

His complaints went on and on without even bothering to mind his manners not even when the Uchiha was present.

"Anyhow, I QUIT!" throwing in the towel, the instructor stormed away.

Well…now what?

Sasuke sighed tiredly subsequently taking a seat opposite of the pinkette and began staring into the distant space. Sakura silently sighed as well knowing how heartbreaking it must get to have disappointed teachers leaving one after another.

"Sa-chan…"

By the cue of his miss, the scarlet butler bowed and left the couple alone without a question.

Sakura allowed herself to approach her depressed husband and with kind hands she held those bigger, rougher palms that always have a lingering scent of dough. She kissed one of them that she can manage to hold it with both of hers before she comes to smile at the man she loves so much.

Above all else, she loved that disappointed expression that makes him even cuter.

The raven smiled with arched brows; a look that portrays his helplessness when it comes to his beloved wife. She is like an angel who could melt away all of his troubles.

"I'm such a failure aren't I, Sakura-chan?" he said smiling sarcastically.

"Um hmm." She nodded to his surprise.

"…"

The raven died silent not knowing what to say next. He couldn't defend himself of the truth that is. But then,

"Are you going to quit as well?" the Haruno female asked in an endearing way.

"…U-Uh…N-No…No of course not." The Uchiha voiced determinedly. "Why are you asking in such a way I would…?" curious to his wife's inner thoughts.

She shrugged her shoulders,

"I thought you would."

"I can't give up now, can I?" raising a dark brow.

Listening to his words from the voice she loved so much made her heart flutter wonderfully, despite of his age, Sasuke is still the boy she loves most; Sakura could not help but to lean forward and allowed herself to fall into the arms of her lover. His larger build and long arms that received her are the warmest in her entire universe.

"Carry me, Sasuke-kun…" she said whisperingly and without a word, she could feel the lightweight going against gravity as she is being lifted from the ground;

She felt lighter as if she is floating in midair when it was all Sasuke's doing. Only he could give her a feeling of fantasy like she could right now and without permission, Sasuke took them on a stroll around.

It's exceptionally quiet so much that it is peaceful suiting for a whispering conversation for the two meanwhile enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun… Why are you determined to get a driving license?" she asked letting her head rest on the male's chest.

Standing there, holding that delicate female, Sasuke stood facing the afternoon in silence. He let his head rest on the rosette's he adore dearly with a smile that he could hardly reject from the happiness that he was cared for.

He was glad that she asked and he was glad she isn't giving up on him. He knows.

"I want to…" he replied shortly;

An insufficient answer to satisfy the pinkette's curiosity.

"I want to learn something new, hoping…I could be a better man?" he gazed into his wife's beautiful listening emeralds. "Well…we can travel to somewhere further than a bicycle could take us. We can go on a car ride with Phil too."

"Phil?" the rosette perked interestingly.

"Yeah. It'll feel like family. Y-You know…the ones in…um…advertisements…you know…" the raven shyly tried to express his thoughts and earned the females giggles in return.

Sakura giggled and laughed endlessly holding her cheeks that bloomed rosy then extended her arms out to wrap them around her husband's neck.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed excitedly then abruptly kissed him deeply on the cheek.

The Uchiha turned to stare at her with perplexed expressions and he continued at it staring at the brilliance of her smile.

"Please do Sasuke-kun. Please make it happen."

Lowering his eyes in gentlest manner, the male smiled pleasantly; he is pleased to be supported by the person he loved most. This is what it means by sharing a life with a partner; be it happiness or the other, it's the moment that matters. It's the imperfections that make life worth cherishing.

**That** is perfection.

Aa…Today is such a sunny day, Sasuke thought delightfully referring to the sky. And that's not just it when Sakura could steal a kiss on his lips without warning,

"You're wonderful. The most," whispered in his ears.

Indeed, it is sunny…

"By the way," Sakura just isn't finished. "Since when you and Phil became best of friends I thought the both of you disagree with each other?"

The Haruno matriarch is nothing less a sharp woman. Sasuke smirked. Since she cared to ask in such a manner he could have some fun teasing his wife once a while.

"Hmm…I wonder…"

She playfully hit his chest when he refused to be straightforward.

"Tell me."

Sasuke smiled at her authoritative nature and currently she thinks she can win things her way by putting up an adorable pout before him. Sorry but that isn't going to work too effectively.

"Alright. Kiss me then," he learned how to be cheeky.

"Why?" she shrilled.

"Oh, I remember clearly that **someone** taught me the PROPER way to make requests and you are requesting for an answer, my dear."

The petite female was seen mumbling under her breath when she was forced on by her own words.

"Hmph…I am not going to teach you anything next time…," inaudibly but clear enough for the raven to pick up.

"Sorry my love but you're stuck with me for life and that will be plenty of time for me to learn something."

"…" she pouted. "I hate you…"

"I love you…And you love me."

He smirked after leaving a satisfied remark to win it all not when he noticed the abrupt silence his wife has. She began staring at him intensely with questionable eyes before she realized she had done too much and intentionally hid away by leaning against his neck.

Her caressing of her small hand against his collarbone is gentle and loving. He caught her wandering hand, held it and kissed it; both palm and back then each of her fingers so petite.

"What's wrong?" he had to ask.

The pinkette withheld her words shortly before she decided to speak her mind of worry,

"I love your determination but… Call me selfish but I cannot ideate that you might leave for somewhere far without me. It's as if I couldn't catch up…"

Her husband smiled to himself and at the fact that she had silly thoughts but he forgave it when it was natural for his partner to be. He understood that she wished to share most of everything with him and everything that is part of him because…both of them…have limitations that others don't. Both in their own ways are special and they fear for what they lack. So…he knows what she is worried of when he too had worries he didn't try mentioning.

Sasuke didn't immediately object her claim. He waited a while, dragged that pause before he finally assure her that she was wrong and when he did, he promised to make it clear so she wouldn't doubt again the next time that worry surfaces.

"One of us has to move forward and I rather choose that be me. Reason being that I am a man and other than that, I have the ability to carry you, take you with me…just like this in my arms…I will bring you together."

He said with a voice full of being a maturing man.

"That is **if **you let me."

He watched her lips part speechlessly at his words; she must be taken aback at his attitude brimming with something new she sees in him. Then she smiled and fumbled into his chest.

"Take me. Take me, Sasuke-kun. Wherever. Whenever. I'll follow as long as you're willing to take me."

Her adorableness, her wonderfulness and her honesty is what makes her bloom more beautiful every single day. She is beautiful. She is very beautiful. So beautiful that he hardly resists her; take those lips so rosy and that it tastes sugary sweet from the confection she consumed.

Then broke apart for a while to gaze at each other and one more time they indulged into each other's burning love. It's beautiful, simply beautiful; to have her, have him and there is nothing like this in the world could be better than this.

"I love you…" in the littlest of audibleness, she whispered her honesty.

Her husband smiled widely with lifted flushed cheeks and shy behavior; he liked the sensation how he was confessed to and the emotions that were light and when his heart pounded wildly.

"Did you say something?" he learned how to get cheeky with her.

"N-Nothing…" she denied in happiness.

"Liar…" he teased.

"It's you who's lying. You heard me!" she squealed.

"Oh, I did. A squeaking mouse that is."

"Why you—"

She had no means to continue fighting for a stand when the pinkette's short eyebrows began to knit displeasingly at the conversation on the phone she's at. Surely it's about work, the raven man who carries his busy wife spoke at heart.

Sasuke disliked it when it comes to those interruptive devices; one phone call and it tears them apart for the rest of the day and probably, for days.

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour."

End the conversation on the phone she gazed into the disapproval in her husband's obsidian eyes. There is nothing she could do but to silently ignore them for there were no words that could defend herself from the guilt of leaving him.

He didn't knit his eyebrows, he didn't purse his lips and he didn't complain. All he did was to stare at view of his beautiful wife. Then finally said,

"I'll see you when I do."

And kissed the rosy cheek of the busy woman.

It was unexpected but it drew the most wonderful feeling in the petite female's heart. The sense of having faith is overwhelming; the most powerful magic of all. He trusts her. He lets her does her best. Most of all, he waits for her. It is all…

All for their love he dearly embraced.

Taking flight into the skies and disappearing into the distance, Sasuke stood on hilly grounds as he continuously stared into the emptiness of the afternoon day. His hands in his pockets relieved of everything and anything;

There was no weight to carry, there was no Sakura to embrace and the only thing left is a responsibility to wait. As her husband, this is the only thing he could do for her.

Witnessing the pinkette's departure on the Haruno family's private helicopter his heart never fail to twitch and his insides grow queasy. It is an obvious sense of missing and jealousy that work got the best of him; he has been utterly defeated by her busy schedule. This is what it means to marry her.

It's alright.

He smiled to himself when he has come to an agreement with fate; it is his destiny to meet Haruno Sakura and that his life will revolve completely all around her. This will last a lifetime.

He chuckled to himself this time learning the better fact about himself. He is not fighting it but loving it more and more. Then he faced the sky once more, snorted towards it and starts to believe that he is the happiest man.

Being here…is happiness.

Satisfied with the things around him, the Uchiha raven decided that it was time to head back to the shop. After all it was later than he promised to and Kiba is bound to nag his ears off.

"I'm back!" quickly removed his jacket the raven hung it up and slipped into his usual apron. "Ah, Phil. You're back?"

He was surprised by the little boy's arrival during this hour of day. He must have finished private tutors early and he must have insisted that he is allowed to travel to Brown's all the way from the Haruno mansion. Sweet little guy isn't he?

Sasuke took the initiative to ruffle the young raven's hair, messing it like how Uncle Brown always does and Phil snarled angrily at it. So this is how it feels to be a parent. It's awesome with the sense of having meaning to protect the younger while feeling wiser.

Speaking about Uncle Brown he's nowhere around the shop not even in the kitchen or upstairs resting in his favourite armchair that is completely worn out. That stubborn old man was determined that he keep it as an old memento that it's part of the shop.

Since he has made up his mind, it's useless to pursue convincing him to get rid of it when Sasuke once planned to present him a new one. Guess it would be just a passing thought.

"Kiba. Uncle's not back yet?" his hands began working on cookie dough while speaking to his friend.

The guy shook his head,

"Nope. I haven't seen him since the moment I began work. He should be at his the usual coffee shop or the paper stand." The male answered casually. "Why? You sound worried for some reason." The male made a curious look.

"Erm…N-Nothing…I was just asking," the raven countered.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and said nothing next. Then it wasn't too long when the shop's phone began ringing at the counter that was when Phil came running into the kitchen.

"Sasuke-nii! Phone! Phone!"

The little boy is exceptionally adorable when he acts his age along with his innocence. Sasuke smilingly thank the boy and was off to retrieve the phone call that was threatening to end.

"Good afternoon, Brown's Panya!" Sasuke greeted in friendly manner. However it wasn't for long that he gasped and he began panicking. "A-Alright. I will be there immediately."

By the way the raven reacted Kiba had a clue that something bad is definitely up. Quickly he cleaned his hands, shut the back door and readied himself to leave with the panicking raven.

"What's up this time?" sarcastically.

"Uncle Brown's at police headquarters."

The boys took a cab and there wasn't a single word coming from either one of them throughout the whole journey. Phil isn't someone who would initiate anything when all he did was sit in between the adults and knowing this isn't the time to complain about public transport.

Things should be fine the Inuzuka male thought at heart then glanced over to the Uchiha beside him. Sasuke is worried; not that he could blame the guy for overreacting. It's natural and Uncle Brown certainly is a lucky man to have a child like the guy.

Kiba smiled at heart realizing that he is getting sentimental before he gazes shifted over to the passing view outside.

Their journey came to an end very soon despite the distance. Perhaps it was the fact that they were too occupied by their own individual thoughts. Sasuke paid no attention to any other thing else except he carried Phil in his arms and made haste into the police headquarters the moment they arrived. Kiba had to give chase from behind.

"Uncle!"

The Inuzuka heard his raven pal called out loudly to the man who sits across the room doing his best to deal with a police officer. Uncle Brown reactively turned and wore a surprised facial expression. The boys immediately rushed over to his side.

"Boys! Why are all of you here?! What about the shop?" It is amazing that the old man had time to worry about Brown's than his own situation.

"That should be us asking, Uncle. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in raised voice.

"I would like to know that too!" Uncle Brown replied in similar manner. "I was on the way back to the shop from tea and Mr. Officer here had me taken in! How outrageous!" Both Kiba and Sasuke exchanged clueless gazes at each other.

"Um, sir…It was you—"

"Don't say another word sonny. Why would a good citizen like me who timely pays his taxes and follows the rules would be taken to the police headquarters?!" the elderly man raged before the young police officer could speak.

"Sir, please calm down. It was actually—"

"I am calm! I seriously have no idea what the police are doing these days!" Uncle Brown went on causing everyone else to turn around staring. It's pretty embarrassing and Kiba decided to step in.

"Alright, alright, Uncle Brown why don't we have some fresh air to calm down a bit. It's pointless to fret over those youngsters and their job," taking the angry man away. The Inuzuka is pretty handy when it comes down to persuading the elderly.

"Sorry, officer. My old man can be a handful when he nags," Sasuke apologized.

"It's okay. That shows he's a healthy individual. You are his son I presume?" asks the officer.

"Yes I am," Sasuke nodded in admittance. "I am sure my old man isn't someone to cause trouble but…what offence has he committed, officer?"

"Oh, there isn't. Mr. Brown came to me asking for directions during my patrol." Listening to that, Sasuke was relieved of his worries at first. "Mr. Brown could not remember where to return to that moment until just a while ago."

The raven held his tongue in that instance. He didn't want to make any unnecessary assumptions to what he just heard. But there is a possibility that…

"Where was he during that time?" he quickly asked but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary route. It was then his heart started to pound uneasily as he listened to the officer's explanation.

"Therefore, I decided to take Mr. Brown to headquarters to be safe."

Sasuke nodded to indicate that he was listening and grateful to the considerate man. If it wasn't for the police officer who knows what might happen to Uncle Brown when he is…

He couldn't say it. Sasuke couldn't bear to accept that something is happening to his old man and he chose to keep quiet while holding the little boy in his arms. He felt insecure, afraid…

Perhaps…perhaps…the police officer might be lying?

Yeah. This young officer could be fabricating a lie to smoothen out his mistakes by putting the blame onto Uncle Brown. That could have been.

The Uchiha male straightened up, smiled a little towards the policeman,

"Thank you for all you've done, officer," he thanked then proceeded to signing a few documents before leaving; out of this building which he suddenly despise much.

He gazed at his old man; looking at the smiling face and listening to that senile chuckle allowed the Uchiha raven to sigh in relief a bit. This is the usual Uncle Brown and **that** is unchanging, he assured himself at heart. And the man is doing everything like usual, there is nothing extraordinary!

Yes, that officer is lying.

"Uncle."

Sasuke called out to the elderly on purpose and the man turned.

"Yes my boy?"

The way he answers rhythmically, the way he gazes and how he slightly tilts his head in habit, nothing is missing within those gestures. Uncle Brown is healthy and sound! It's a relief however it didn't make the Uchiha male any happier.

"I…I was just wondering if we should all go out for dinner instead of taking the hassle to cook tonight."

And the idea was agreeable, everyone did. Sasuke once again stared at the smiles of his old man, listen to that endless chuckling and watched his back. Despite his age, Uncle Brown still bore that broad back now a little hunched but still retains a good posture. Moreover, that wrinkled big hands and the size of those feet as he paced his way anywhere. There is no other man would find it difficult buying a new pair of shoes.

Sasuke find himself smiling alone; it's silly to be admiring someone from one's back. The feeling is stronger so does its fear; the raven stopped at his feet and he began to fear that growing distance. Uncle Brown is walking further…so much further ahead of him as if…

He's leaving everything behind.

In silence, the Uchiha he didn't know what he to do but helplessly stared and stayed behind, he allowed the distance to grow.

.

.

Sa...su…ni…

Sa…suke..ni…

Sasuke-nii!

In that instant, the Uchiha raven shot up being wide awake. He guiltily realized he had fallen fast asleep at the counter. Another peaceful afternoon, he identifies groggily and customers don't seem to drop by too frequently these days.

A new bakery had opened somewhere perhaps?

Whatever it is, Sasuke doesn't feel like thinking let alone care about anything else. He is just too tired from driving class this morning and it wasn't any better. Moreover, he has no means of being active not when his certain someone is absent; days as expected and counting too. It's not something he would guess still…he never stopped asking himself:

When is Sakura going to come home?

She hasn't even called once since she left and whosoever she left on an urgent basis for is more important than him? He, her husband is only a man in waiting? Pfft. Well…he is. However, he isn't as lonely as he could be in the past when he suddenly noticed that Phil is staring.

Piercing blue eyes which gleam with curiosity, the young man quietly stares at him. Sasuke recalled the little voice which woke him up from his slumber; confidently he knew it was Phil's. It's a cute thing. Smiling, the raven reached out to ruffle the little boy's dark hair. He just loved that identical dark hair.

And the boy would fight away his touches, wear a frown and pout frustratingly.

Oh, another adorable thing about the little guy is that he has a sweet tooth. He loves cookies of all sorts and cakes which are exceptionally sweet. Lucky him, he gets to eat whatever he sees fit around the shop whenever he likes just because Uncle Brown favours him. A lot!

People are being fooled by that sharp-tongued brat behind that adorableness!

"Hey…" Sasuke intentionally spoke up bluntly towards the boy.

"What?" and Phil isn't being too polite either.

They were both fooling around with each other and they know it.

"Fetch a packet of shortbread over there," Sasuke plays the lazy character.

"Why should I?" the boy refused obey.

"Because I said so."

"And why should I follow orders?"

"Because you're younger. You should listen to your elders."

"I was taught to follow orders if they were of purpose," the younger retorted.

"I am hungry." Sasuke smirked; liking the way all this teasing is going.

"You just ate lunch. So much that you fell asleep."

Sasuke held his tongue when he realized that he is of no match for the raven junior. The little man is too smart to be monopolized. So not cute! But.

It was only a moment after the both of them turned quiet Phil dropped himself off the high stool, pace to and back after retrieving a bag of shortbread from the shelf next to the window. Without a word the little boy placed it onto the counter before helping himself up the stool once again.

That…was unexpected.

The Uchiha froze a bit. He couldn't manage another word when all he could was to stare surprisingly and experience this amazingness that bud inside of him. It wasn't any sort of superiority or satisfaction. It was tasty sweetness. Phil is very sweet.

"What?" the boy knitted his eyebrows when he began to feel embarrassed over his deed.

He knows he is being a good boy.

"Say Phil," Sasuke began as he leaned forward. "Now I really wanted a baby boy like you who is naughty and sweet." He etched a smile at the end of his sentence that made the boy's cheeks bloomed rosy.

"I…I am not naughty!" Phil fought. He tried to hide by snatching away the bag of shortbread and did his best to open it.

It's a difficult task for someone as small as him yet he was too stubborn to allow any assistance.

"Poor shortbread. They are breaking up before you could open it," Sasuke teased on purpose.

"I can! I need scissors. Give me a pair of scissors." Phil insisted.

"Nope. Scissors aren't for kids. Come on, let me open it."

"No. I am going to!"

Sasuke sighed tiredly. He just couldn't catch up with the boy and his perpetual stubbornness that had pieces of innocent shortbread turning into crumbs.

"Nghh!" Phil tries hard to tear the bag open from its similarly stubborn seal while Sasuke watched.

"Nnnnggghhh!"

Good now he is trying harder than usual. Sasuke continues to watch pleasurably; he planned not to interfere until that little guy gives in, it is only a matter of time that is.

DING DING!

After hours of waiting and patience, a customer has arrived. Finally!

The Uchiha quickly adjusted his wrinkled apron from lying around in lazy positions he stood up with his back straight and expressed himself politely towards the woman who entered.

She smiled lightly then paced around to intake whatever the shop has to offer in hopes to her liking. Unfortunately none of the items around seemed to capture her interest before she walk straight towards the counter, surprisingly. She posed to be more interested initiating a conversation with the Uchiha than the goods in the store; it was clearly written in her eager eyes and hesitating lips. So much that she doesn't notice if Phil was around.

"Good afternoon, madam. Is there anything you wish to order?" Ah, yes. Request orders; Sasuke almost forgot about them from the drowsiness after an afternoon nap.

"Erm…Actually I—"

"Hnnnggggaahhh!"

POP!

Dear oh dear. Crumbs were sent flying everywhere; on the floor, the counter and even dirtying the dress of the customer. PHIL!

"I am so sorry madam. I am so sorry." Sasuke immediately apologized. "Phil apologize, quick."

"This is your son?"

The woman's expression brightened in obviousness that she finally realized the Phil's existence. She was more pleased at the idea she mindlessly concluded about the boy and reached out to him.

"Don't touch me!"

Phil shrieked rudely; he's not a people person and he hates getting in contact with a stranger out of the blue. It sent him running away and hiding as anticipated; Sasuke reassured the boy behind him and apologized to the woman who was immediately displeased by the act.

"How impudent! Does the boy have no manners? Didn't you teach him?" the woman's deep black eyes were flaring as she scolded angrily.

Despite her age in late forties she has a decent outlook of a well groomed individual; more to a wealthier kind. It shows from how she matched her dark dress with an expensive coat of the latest fashion of the season adorned with jewelries and long jet black hair curled to fashion. In addition to the way she stressed on proper manners proves of her higher social status.

This is dull. It is troublesome work to deal with customers that pops in and start showing off their greater being in a small old bakery. It is a waste of time and breath. Whatever it is, the only thing to do is apologize. Sasuke lowered his head.

"I am terribly sorry for my incapability."

"You're not a single individual now. You've got to think of how to become a better parent than just put him here and he'll start learning the wrong things from the wrong people!"

Sasuke lifted his head. He wasn't pleased with what he heard. If it wasn't for this place and its people, he wouldn't have lived and married and be the gentle man as he had grown to be!

"Please show some respect to this place and its people in spite how smelly and old it is."

Like a man, his fist is gripped and his voice firmly defended what he loved. So what if she is some wealthy woman, she had no right to sully the shop Uncle Brown had made. He is angry and he disliked it no matter how many times he had experienced it.

Unexpectedly, the woman chuckled as if he had done something that amused her and smiled. It was a kind and sweet smile she drew upon.

"I am glad…" she uttered. "I am glad you managed to grow up and grown to be such a wonderful man…"

Sasuke was rooted on the spot listening to her. On top of it, her eyes had hints of tears as she spoke. It was…weird of her to grow gentler and affectionate towards him all so suddenly from anger. Moreover, the things she said…

"I'm sorry madam…?" he wasn't too sure of himself. "H-Have we met before somewhere?"

The woman was honest with her expressions when she didn't bother to hide the sadness that grew over her then restraining it back and replacing it with an expression-less face. Though she smiled it was still drawn out of the sadness she stored at heart.

"I guess this is normal…," muttering audibly to herself. Then she began gazing around as if she was searching for something. "You're alone?" she asked.

Nodding,

"Currently, yes. The others went out on errands," Sasuke realized he was exceptionally formal that moment.

"Your brother. Where's your older brother?"

That, caught him off guard. He stunned a while, he anticipated no question of that sort coming from the woman; a stranger.

"M-My brother?" Disbelievingly. "How do you know I have an older brother?"

There is no way a common stranger would have detailed knowledge about his profile. Not when Itachi hasn't been present around for decades, not too often. Many in the neighbourhood don't seem to know his existence either so why this woman?

The glitter in her eyes proved how confident she was to her question that it's scary and how uncanny she was to grow saddened most of the time and heavily sighing.

"Have you really forgotten about me…**Sasuke**?"

He is speechless; shocked beyond words that could describe how surprised he could be to hear his name spewed flawlessly from the lips of the woman he had no recognition of. To him, she is a stranger, a customer. But…what else is she to him?

She showed many of her expressions a stranger would not and her speeches were not meant for someone unknown and she clearly knows the existence of Itachi. Judging by her physique; that dark hair and eyes…

"You…," his words hung in hesitance, no, he dared not digest the idea that struck him. The possibility;

It couldn't be…

No.

It has been too long. Too long!

"I am—"

BANG!

The two stunned at the sound of the door that burst open by Kiba's deed. It wasn't intentionally when the Inuzuka's pale face and exhausted panting showed how he didn't come back without urgency.

"Sasu…pant…ke…Uncle…pant…Uncle Brown…pant…is he back?!" doing his best to speak while trying to catch his breath.

The Uchiha needn't ask further when he already headed for the door carrying Phil with him.

"Weren't you with him?!"

"I was! We were crossing the street but then the opposite crowd separated us. I held his hand. I really did!" Kiba gritted his teeth being stressed and worried and feeling all guilty inside.

Closing his eyes shortly, the raven had to calm down; took a breath, he came to his senses. Hugged the Inuzuka; tell him that things are going to be alright,

"Come on. We've got to find him."

Kiba nodded. Sasuke's right; this is no time to be blaming or regretting when their old man is wandering aimlessly in the streets, surrounded by strangers and sinking in the pool cluelessness.

Uncle Brown's forgetfulness is getting worse these days that it became a worrisome issue to the boys.

"Sasuke!" the woman called.

Ah. The raven looked over his shoulder to find the woman staring at him with questioning onyxes. He didn't bother to show any concern, moreover, she isn't important to be kept in mind. On the other hand, he disliked how intimate she tries to address him with his name.

She is no one.

They have no relation.

"Sorry madam. We're closed."

He didn't spare her another second of his gaze after he told her off coldly, leaving the speechless woman all by herself in the shop.

.

.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

.

I hear it.

Loudly I can listen to that galloping heart of mine beat in my ears as if it is the loudest I can hear.

I am worried there is no doubt about it and how I can grow agitated the more when the sun began to take a different colour. The setting sun is not what I am concerned but how much time has passed since I brought myself running everywhere I see a possibility of Uncle Brown's missing.

It has been hours of searching yet I don't see any familiar old man.

I am not sure about Kiba's part but I doubt he had any luck yet. My phone has been silent since we agreed to diversify our search. I had my fingers crossed and hope that luck is with him as much as with me. But no matter, I wish I am the one who finds that lost old man.

After all, I am his son.

And I felt guilty about Phil; selfishly bringing him with me without informing the House. I am braced for a lecture by his caretakers for exposing him into the outside without permission and having him to endure tiredness and hunger.

Both Phil and I are hungry and exhausted from all that searching and running and how the day is colder from the dimming sunlight. Resting in my arms, Phil was quiet for quite some time; he isn't as energetically angry like his usual self and began shivering. That was when I finally realized that I have been too selfish; occupying my mind with worry about Uncle Brown alone.

"Sorry Phil. Let's get something to eat first shall we?"

The boy nodded shortly and I ran to the nearest shop I could find what we need: A place where we were served with hot tea and porridge. Some warm and soft food is good for the body in the chilly weather from the late day.

Kiba quickly managed to come by shortly after I informed him. He seemed extremely out of character with the eyes emitting with failure and guilt. The guy is a soft man not as soft as me but still he cares a lot for a person when he has the heart to it.

I reassured him that it was none of his fault to begin with yet he was too stubborn to not stop from taking the blame and that he was careless. He even shed a tear from the fear he brought himself of negative possibilities that might happen to Uncle Brown.

Speechless, I cannot say that my mind didn't take part in such thoughts previously.

We were both worried and stressed at the same time; there is nothing we could do to help the feeling that we all love that old man that we grow too desperate to think. Because we knew…

That Uncle Brown is sick.

For past days and just between the both of us; Kiba and I noticed Uncle Brown's abrupt changes.

It wasn't just a spectacle he accidently misplaced when it was only a second he placed onto the table before him. It wasn't only that he couldn't remember his way back to the shop. It has drawn to the extent that he had to think who the people around him are.

Including Kiba and I.

I can never forget the fear that rushed into my veins the moment I was forgotten by my own father. Uncle Brown could not recognize me in that instant until the next he did. That interval of dismissal was scary.

It was terrifying!

I almost cried during that struck moment and recalling it would almost make me do the same now. But I have to stay strong despite I understood how weak I may be; without Sakura-chan by my side, I have lost my own confidence. Why?

Why must this happen when she is not by me?

All this is too abrupt for me and Kiba to take it in. We never anticipated something as cruel as this. I understand it's an unstoppable course of human nature, however…this…is too soon. Too abrupt!

I never wanted to believe this. I never wanted to acknowledge the fact that my old man would…

I cannot say it.

My heart is heavy, my throat grew a lump and I have no appetite, so does the male that sits on the opposite. Kiba only knew how to sulk than touch his food. That is when I realized we cannot be this way. Quickly I spoke up,

"Kiba."

Calling over to the male that snapped back to reality.

"Sorry…"

The guy was surprised to hear me, I too wasn't sure why I apologized but then I realized indeed all this happened because of me. I was a coward that I didn't accept reality as it is. I kept quiet about Uncle Brown's changes since the day we were at police headquarters but I never expect him to change so much within a short span of time.

I guess…time for elderly people doesn't wait for anyone either. They just…go…

"I messed it up again. I dragged you into stuff you shouldn't be in—"

"Quit yapping nonsense. You think this is going to make me feel any better? Or is it you're feeling horrible that you have to speak up a little?!"

Kiba angrily snarled back at me much to my surprise. But that should have been since I always act pathetically from time to time.

"Sorry…" Yeah, I am who I am. Not confident and always put the blame onto myself.

But then the Inuzuka sighed loudly, scratched the back of his head in frustration,

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I am so out of my own composure. I am…gosh…sorry…" he apologized in return. I didn't blame him for snapping. There is no one to blame for this; just had to feel guilty over Uncle Brown.

We both fell into our own silence despite the shop is busy and noisy during the peak hours of a cold evening. It is pretty warm and steamy in here which makes it relaxing after a stressed day. This isn't the end of it though and we just have to find that old man of mine no matter what and we didn't think that day has approached its final hour before it completely darkens.

I am worried and I am prepared to call the House to take Phil home first.

"I don't want to go to the mansion!" the young boy fought my decision. "I don't want to be alone!"

My heart softened at the end of his honesty. To think I was trying hard to do the best for him instead I failed to read his feelings. Somewhere within me was glad that Phil said it; that allows me to hold on to my selfishness and take him wherever as I please. His company is something precious to me now.

I am scared. Honestly, I am...

Holding Phil close to me as possible, I continued had the duty continuing the search for my old man. This time Kiba joined me; the both of us seemed too tired to think of dividing our search another time and that we don't seem to be having any success in it. Could two be better than one?

I am not sure.

If we have some sort of clue… If we could just find a hint as we blindly asked everyone we see possibility yet there was none so far. No one in the city just seemed to recognize Uncle Brown despite how many customers we the shop gets. It's as if luck is failing us…

But. But! It was just for that bit of luck.

"Sasuke! Is that—?!" Kiba pointed out into the distance, directing my attention.

Without second thoughts, I dashed across the street ignoring the fact it was the evening rush hour; again, I selfishly took Phil with me. I was lucky that nothing happened to us as I successfully made onto the other side. I could see Kiba's heart leap out of his chest and thanked that we were alright. I am stupid. The stupidest. However, I cannot control my senses from not moving closer towards that recognizable man.

No. I am sure that it is Uncle Brown!

Sitting on the bench at the park situated in the middle of the city, that lonely old man indeed is the man I have been searching for. I wanted to cry tears of joy but there was none to shed so all I could do is hurry forward and stood before him.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

They were pants of relief as I took the time to catch my breath;

My search is over and I am too thankful to say anything but stare at the sleeping old man, all by himself in this old park of withered trees, rusted bench and an untidy pavement covered in fallen autumn leaves.

"Uncle…Uncle…Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" I called and hoping he would wake up as I shook him.

I must say my heart again raced in fear to the unnecessary thoughts that hailed my mind as I watched the old man's closed eyes and touched his very cold hand. He must be out here for a long time to be freezing like this.

"Huh…"

"Uncle!"

Finally, my tears…They fell freely down my cheeks as I hugged the old man. I was terribly scared and his wake relieved so much. Tearing him apart from me, I quickly set Phil onto his feet and removed my jacket to warm the man.

Uncle Brown didn't say a word until I was done then he looked at me firstly and said,

"Oh, thank you young man, it is cold these days but wouldn't you catch a cold giving me this?"

Stunned.

I didn't expect for some stranger's reaction to be diverted to me the first thing I found him. I was happy to see him but I didn't manage to receive the same. This is the saddest moment I am undergoing and it isn't the first.

I don't want to believe this…

Not from the father I love.

"Uncle," I gritted my teeth in frustration as I touched the man's arm. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Do you know how worried we were when you disappeared?"

"Disappear? I didn't disappear," said Uncle Brown. "I **am **waiting for mother and brother. They told me to not leave until they come. We are going to cross the border and live a better life!"

Speechless.

My mind froze; the ability to respond is leaving me.

But in a moment I was able to understand after listening the old man's past which he told me over alcohol one night up on the usual rooftop; it was war that sent his family running and he was the only one who managed to cross and ended up in these lands. A sad history from decades ago yet it was never forgotten in this man's heart.

He is alone…

How foolish I am to realize that Uncle Brown is the loneliest among us!

I was never considerate. I didn't bother to care more about this man whose past he kept clinging onto. He was quiet about his desires, dreams…but set me above everything else.

I can't believe I grew up to be an overly pampered child, powerless to actually return his kindness. I am too naïve to do anything!

"Uncle…It's getting late…Let's go home…" I am fighting away the lump in my throat as I tried to speak properly.

The man looked at me in a stranger's gaze.

"Hello, boy. My, you're right it is getting late. But…I am sorry I don't think I can go home. You see…I am getting old and forgetful these days," he made an elderly chuckle. "To where I wonder…Haha!"

It's sad…it's sad to see him change into a different person every single minute!

"That's not funny Uncle Brown!" I stormed angrily. "You're so selfish! You're…pant…you're…pant…sniff…ugh…ch!"

This is unfair!

This is so unfair!

I don't care if he is staring at me in the most clueless way as I sobbed my heart out. Why must someone as wonderful, kind and gentle as this old man could turn out to be as pitiful?! He's losing his memory at an alarming rate. It was only days since the day I doubted the words of the police officer at headquarters. I didn't want to believe…

I was selfish not to believe. I don't want to. And now…

This man is going to forget a lot of memories…

"Grandpa!" Phil suddenly rushed and plopped onto the old man's lap. "Grandpa! Let's go home!"

"Uh, oh! Phil my boy!"

Like a miracle, Uncle Brown has returned to his old self and smiling like he always does…that it became scary.

"Ah, boys! What are all of you doing here?" he couldn't recall a second earlier and he couldn't tell how worried we were.

I don't plan to say anything more but keep my emotions to myself and act as if nothing happened. The fact about his illness hurt us all including Uncle Brown himself. I don't want the old man to blame himself, therefore, Kiba and I promised to keep the matter to ourselves.

But I still wonder if Uncle Brown knows…

"Hmm? Where am I?" the old man realized at last; gazing around, he couldn't see too clearly of his darkening surroundings and I planned to prevent him from finding out too much.

"Grandpa, let's go home!"

Thanks to Phil, it saved me a bit when my old man is much too drawn to the boy's adorableness especially the way how he was addressed. It's great to see his smile again; loving the nostalgic feeling of having a child around.

For Uncle Brown, I guess I should seriously talk to Sakura-chan about having children.

.

**End of Sasuke's Point of View**

.

.

Kiba and Sasuke quietly followed behind Uncle Brown as they all made their way back to the shop; kept their eyes closely on the elderly as they watched how animatedly the man chatted with Phil he carries in his arms.

The Uchiha jerked in surprise when the guy next to him patted his stiffened shoulders; Kiba is doing his best as a friend and he is thankful for it.

"What should we do now?" asked the Inuzuka; walking along side without taking his eyes off the man in front.

"I am not sure…" replied the raven.

"Let's take Uncle to the doctor," Kiba said firmly. "I don't think we could handle his condition ourselves any longer. We'll have to leave him to someone else—"

"Kiba—!"

"We're not throwing him away and we're not acting cruelly. It's something we HAVE to do!"

"…" the raven was speechless at first. He sighed. "Alright…"

Kiba understands. He definitely knew what's on the Uchiha's mind; this guy beside him is no coward but the gentlest male whose fear eats him whole and having no confidence to rely on anyone except burden himself with many things. This is the person he is.

"Alright…" agreeing again, the raven nodded.

Yeah…the gentlest.

"Ah, that…," the Inuzuka perked at the sight of someone standing outside of shop as soon as they turned to arrive at Brown's.

A woman and he clearly recognized that she was the person from this afternoon that Sasuke ignored. On the other hand, to his surprise, she does carry a resemblance: the Uchiha's. He didn't dare say anything out of visual assumption but definitely Sasuke thinks the same.

"Sasuke."

Here comes the woman forcing her presence towards the Uchiha who wouldn't want to make any eye contact.

"I am sorry madam but we're closed for today," quickly he made Uncle Brown hurry into the shop.

"Sasuke!"

The woman called out of impatience from the cold shoulder she got given by the raven she tries to approach. However, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to listen and angrily snarled.

"Please madam! We're closed!"

"Stop! Stop calling me madam when I am your mother!"

Kiba's jaw hung in speechlessness; failed at his words while he stared at the two as they glared furiously at one another. Surprisingly, Sasuke was calm and all he knew was anger as he continued to throw daggering glares at the pestering woman.

None of them spoke up yet until the woman sighed. She had eyes telling her not to be overwhelmed by impatience and frustration, therefore, she calmed herself to initiate once more but much to the raven male's stubbornness,

"Sasu—"

"Don't call me that." He gritted his teeth to hold in the tears that threatened him. "I have no mother."

* * *

**Alright! That's it for this chapter; hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yeah, busy as always and got little time to update. So, I hope you can give this story a chance and be patient with me. (sorry sorry) I'll try my best to update ASAP!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and…**

**REVIEWS pls! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yes!**

**Well, there isn't much I can say but thanks for the review(s) and sorry for the long wait.**

**Hmm…Let's start shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Four…We All Have Our Own Selfishness**

.

**Sakura's Point of View**

.

Here I am.

Like the usual;

Taming my inner self to obedience towards meetings that I hold dislike very much when there aren't many things new but bad news and to make urgent response to harshening economic conditions and people from the Board were just overly prudent. That, adds to how boring meetings could be.

I so much wanted to yawn; I held it in and tried not to make a face.

This is silly!

Moreover, I am tired. I haven't slept well enough since the evening I set myself to the place far away from home; across the vast ocean.

It has been two weeks since…

Sasuke-kun.

He might not notice but I was watching, the figure of my husband standing below from the height the helicopter that I took off in…I see it in his eyes; he didn't yearn for me to stay knowing that I cannot be kept but I do see that he knows he'll be missing me for some time.

And that has become truer each day that passes and each day that counts more from the moment we didn't see each other; in the mornings or during the night.

My bed was just me alone leaving my side empty without a partner to snuggle up to. I never thought how I've come to adapt so quickly on needing another person by me during sleep and I have never thought it would be difficult to get used to being alone despite how busy I was.

It became me yearning for Sasuke-kun.

Yes…I am deeply missing that man to the extent that sometimes I would feel a little pathetic of the woman I've grown to be. But I guess this is how humans are made to be.

"Alright, this meeting ends at this point of our discussion," I announced at last and scurried away as fast as I could.

I wanted to leave that stale room so much that I have no intention of slowing down and turning back by the calling of those people from the Board. I just need some time for myself.

I want to go home.

I sincerely wished to go home.

Just so I never got the chance;

I, as President of the Haruno corporations have been engaged with too many duties. It's not a title that I am proud of when the responsibilities that rest on my shoulders are far heavier than it seems. I don't think anyone would understand except for my best and dearest childhood friend and caretaker.

Accompanying me is Sa-chan to wherever and whatever duties have taken me. He has never failed his role; I understand that his services to serve were no longer out of an obligation from the long years we stuck up to each other. I do feel bad for taking his life as a man he could be.

He would want not to be married or take days off to spend on himself and he rejected any gifts I tried to give. I no longer have any ideas in getting him to accept my kindness. I am in his great debt.

"Sakura-sama, it'll be bad for you to rush out into the open like this without proper clothing!"

It is just like Sa-chan; to hurry over to cover up my bare shoulders.

Standing at the balcony in this height of a building is amazing. It is where everything beneath me is within a hand's grasp and the feeling of dominance is overwhelming. More importantly, I feel flying.

Like I could go into the distance by just an arm's reach.

It's a feeling I would love to give to Sasuke-kun not when he always refuse to come to my offices saying that he's just a bakery boy and all fitting for only a small shop. I always chuckle back at him for being humble and belittling himself.

Sometimes I do wonder if he is Heaven's child; having a kindness that no one else could be compared with. He just doesn't feel human when he's being too gentle and he gives me the brightest feeling that flows out of my chest.

Like an angel,

He holds me in his magical arms and gave me powers to live, learn, love…

"What's on your mind, Sakura-sama?"

Sa-chan asked me out of the blue that brought me back into reality where here I am feeling the brushing breeze while spacing out into the distance.

"Was it a pleasant thought? You're smirking to yourself much."

I laughed.

Out of embarrassment, out of being happy I let out my voice cheerfully.

"Indeed. Indeed…Sa-chan…," then I gazed into where the far off mountains were still visible within the distance then let silence grow a bit before, "Sa-chan..."

"Yes?"

"How long has it been that I've left home…?"

That scarlet butler of mine would smile gently before speaking,

"Shall I cancel off the rest of those unnecessary meetings and arrange the earliest flight?"

Sa-chan understands me well; too well that I am grateful.

"Please."

.

.

Once again, I see clouds.

It's the white that froths in the smoothest way and stretching its way beyond the endless horizon of blue. Like wonderland.

And I see the shining gem of the planet that glows brilliantly.

The sun so beautiful.

As expected of my capable partner, I managed to board the earliest flight. It would be as quick in the blink of an eye and as swiftly…I would be home within the day that's still bright.

At this rate, no longer, no farther,

I will be home soon.

I cannot wait to go home.

I cannot wait to ease my longing.

I cannot wait to fall into that remembered embrace I loved dearly.

However,

I almost forgot the most important thing.

"Sakura-sama?"

Sitting by my side the crimson haired caretaker must have noticed the slight change in my expressions, therefore he was curious.

"Sa-chan, please arrange an appointment to Ochima-chan's as well," I gave order.

He didn't nod obediently like usual and wear a different expression,

"What if I disagree?"

He knows what I am up to and he knows what I intended to do. I understand his refusal to obey.

"And why so?" I asked on purpose; prepared to be stubborn.

"I don't want you to be unhappy."

"How can you predict?"

It's a stupid question coming from me. He knows. I know.

Sa-chan didn't answer; not daring to speak unnecessary words that he bears in mind. Sadly, I knew what it may be. We both were too close to not know each other's thoughts.

"Please arrange it for me."

I gave strict subsequent order and Sa-chan didn't fight me. He nodded finally in acknowledgement to my wish despite he is still fighting my decision at heart. I do feel some guilt for being selfish when it comes down to my stubbornness once I made up my mind about something; knowingly, I never listen to anyone when the moment comes. Not even my trusty companion even when he strongly is against it. He is doing his best for me when I am not taking it.

We were both silent during the journey when there were no other topics we could indulge in aside from issues about work. Sa-chan left it as it is and so do I; all we did was allowed our physical to rest when it was obvious the both of us individually had a lot in mind.

.

Dazzled.

My breath was captured by the sceneries that I almost seemed foreign and forgotten from the times that I was kept away. I cannot take my attention away from the view that passes outside the window of the vehicle I am riding.

I am back in the city; the place where I belong and where my heart does.

Two weeks was more than enough to make me ignorant about the happenings around this growing city. It changes along time and it has no intentions to wait for me to catch up.

It isn't something new to look at the emerging of another new building or the construction of another skyscraper or anything else that is new. However, I am well aware how surprised I can get at the first glimpse of it. It's like I have become more human than I usually am…

All from the doings and the love I have been nurtured with by the person I love.

Because of this love.

I am about to do something important.

That would change my life.

Sasuke's and mine.

Again. I am going to beg forgiveness from my heart when the next time I decide on something, it would be another selfish desire thinking that it is for the best. I hope it does.

Here, now, I am headed to my doctor, Orochimaru-sensei or Ochima-chan to my own convenience and liking. The man has been a family doctor, to be precise, my personal doctor who take care of the littlest of things that happens in my body. It was he who took the heart out of pity to save a poor soul like me when my case was unwanted by many other doctors.

Coming home, he is the first I pay the visit aside from Sasuke-kun that I should have.

.

"Wow! There's a new black mamba in the collection!" I stared amazingly at the serpent that behaves threateningly behind the glass.

I have prepared no explanation to speak of and I get completely swept away by interest and amazement towards Ochima-chan's venomous collections. He loves anything that concerns to poison. He is weird but a clever man.

"All the way from Africa!" he winked.

"Sakura-sama!" and my worrywart butler would try to pull me away from the container that contains these wonderful deadly creatures I come to adore.

"I always love how you spend time appreciating my prized exhibitions but that isn't the reason you pay me a visit I presume, Sakura-chan?" he smiled the eerie smile like I knew since I met him.

Dust my dress, I began to head towards the doctor who had **the** file ready, set on his table and prepared for me to read. It's the report from the medical examination I have requested to perform weeks ago before I was suddenly busy.

Ochima-chan continued to look at me without a word firstly and my heart did not pound to the suspense that he habitually dragged on. It's not that I am getting used to his style but in fact I am rather mentally prepared; I somehow knew the answer stated in the results that was confidentially kept in that file.

Well, it's obvious actually…

All the reason why Sa-chan didn't want me to do this. He did his best to protect me from being disappointed. I appreciate his deed but…I still have to do something. I have to set things clear and straight to the inner stubbornness that almost refuse to accept the truth about my 'special' being.

I need to confirm that I may be incapable to bear children…no…I **have** failed.

Sasuke-kun might have thought of this, his friends would have their tongue slipped about the idea and no doubt everyone…they just didn't want to hurt my feelings. I know, I wanted to tell them…but I was just another coward to express that thought and kept dragging.

"Hurry and give it to me," I said and the doctor casually handed over the file.

I flipped it open without seconds of hesitation; I must admit that I am not good at reading medical reports but…I don't see anything I expect to.

"Is this really mine?" I asked looking up from the documents.

"You doubt it?" Ochima-chan just isn't as direct especially when he is prepared to tease me to his pleasure.

"I don't. But I don't see anything I want to. This is an ordinary report isn't it?"

The smirk he wears tells how accurate I am and his laid back manner is mocking me when as if he didn't take me any seriously. The papers in my hands are clearly mine and showed no negative indication; a healthy person I am.

"It is."

I sighed loudly.

"Does that mean I have **no** chance at all?" my voice is leaving me.

I am not afraid of the outcome, I am… Staring at Ochima-chan's expressionless face, I felt my chest grow heavier and listen to the resounding words I start to hate:

I **have** failed.

I **HAVE **failed!

"I don't know."

Ochima-chan finally said.

"Orochimaru-sensei please this is no time to be dragging around. This is grave matter to my Lady!" my loyal partner stood up for me when strength has drained out from me. I thought I was braced for this.

I overestimated myself.

"I don't know." He affirmed without wavering. "How would I know if I have not taken efforts to find out?"

I grew quiet. His silent hints were clear on his expression; he is confident that I am able to understand his intentions. Ochima-chan is also doing his best for my sake. He didn't want me to be unhappy as well.

"Then…" I paused.

Everyone intended to listen to what I have to finish.

"I think **that **is the only solution, is it?"

The man in his robes of white leaned backwards; laidback, he shrugged his shoulders a bit,

"I always believe you're a smart girl, Sakura-chan." He articulated. "And I hope to believe that you're as wise."

I became silent at the end of his statement then I nodded before proceeding towards the exit since there is no longer a need to prolong this consultation. It wasn't the one I expect but I know he is watching my back, always have been and as always I am selfish to come over whenever I am in need.

.

After the brief visit, it was already the beginning of sundown and it's finally time for me to head home; to Brown's and back into the embrace of my dear husband that I expect so much he would receive me. No doubt he would make a face, shed a tear and love me so much.

Indeed I am a woman in love for I am anticipating all this without any effort in the back of my mind. And the thought will become real soon enough as the vehicle stopped at my desired destination and the door opened for me and I paced to the doorway of the shop.

I cannot wait. I cannot wait to see that expression of his!

I am craving to see my beloved Sasuke-kun, touch his dark hair, smell the scent of dough on his hands and steal the warmth of his skin.

I am itching to revive all of these wonderful addictions as soon as I burst open the door, listen to the merry jingle of old and make my presence known. On top of that, I hope to give him the biggest surprise of my unannounced arrival home.

Sadly,

It was all me.

The natural senses to react somehow left me the second my eyes set on the raven male standing at the counter; Sasuke-kun is thinner, paler and sadder.

I didn't gasp and my feet just stood at the door and instantly the heart blamed me for it.

My dearly beloved husband…

He didn't run to me in the instant I appeared or stand there on the spot shedding tears of worry, missing or anything.

He had a pause before coming up to me then grabbed my wrist to pull me closer and did I fall hard into his chest. And I have not imagined that he would immediately hold me as roughly and the next thing I knew is that we were headed for our room upstairs on the third floor.

He threw me on bed and stared at me with a stranger's eyes. And we began exchanging gazes that felt so foreign; like enemies engaged in a coincidental meeting. It was terrifying before it all crumbled the moment the raven male collapsed onto my small body he had forgotten how to be careful in the past. He was never rough with me, afraid of me being too fragile. But not today.

It was only two weeks and judging by the looks of this readable man; bad things must have happened during my absence.

All the more when I hear him weeping silently; it was audible in my ears and I feel him trembling out of exhaustion from all the strength he gathered to hold up till I am home.

My dear, dearest baby boy; I thought he'd be safe on his own that he isn't.

With all my love I stored especially for him, very gently I stroked his growing black hair and held onto him as much my arms could reach his larger physique.

My dearest, loveliest baby boy; how hurt is he to have forgotten his true self?

I am not wrong about my feelings when I do miss the character which I am used to receiving loads of love from. It is his turn to be absent. I held my desire to question and being patient is the best thing to do despite I have a lot to tell. All my selfishness has to wait… Let him cry to sleep and I will pat his back to soothe whatever hurt he has bottled up in him.

"I love you…Sasuke-kun…"

It's the heart's honest whisper; I do not care whether my confession was heard, I just said it with feelings as whole. The both of us will remain in this position until the both of us go into slumber.

It's alright.

.

**End of Sakura's Point of View**

.

.

Here it comes;

The new light,

The blades of it that seeps through the loose curtain and illuminating the room from darkness. It does not warm up the place during this season unlike the previous when summer is hot.

The ceiling;

Yes, it's is the ceiling that she recognizes very much; a thankful fluttery feeling drew over her as she lay staring at it. Not the fancy ones but the one that grows older in time.

Then the walls with unfashionable wallpaper and the cupboard so stuffed that could hardly fit another garment more and the de-silvering old mirror and etcetera that she comes to meet at the beginning of a day.

This is beautiful repetition.

This is home.

And beside her was warmth.

The pinkette turned her head to find the sleeping male; listen to his breathing that was audible to the point of snoring. Lovingly, she reached out to sweep away those stray bangs that cover the face of his. She is glad that he didn't wake from her touches no matter the slightest like he usually would. It proves he is exhaustion and there must have been sleepless nights for him.

She snuggled closer and held him;

Listen to the rhythm of that young heartbeat; perfectly soothing and alive. She smiled to herself subsequently plant a kiss where his heart lives within and finally with that lightest gesture it managed to bring the male to wake.

The raven blinked, continuously, trying his best to fight away the grogginess from the early stage of waking up but it seems too much for him to handle. He blankly stared at the female before him.

All he could see was a silhouette due to the brightening sunlight beaming behind her as though an angel has descended to greet his morning. No doubt he sees her smiling at him.

It's beautiful.

If he weren't so sleepy, he would have…

"Morning…Sasuke-kun…," the loving woman smiled, reached out again to move away his falling bangs and pressed her lips onto his forehead.

Ah, yes. She inhaled his scent which was a blend of buttery dough and of his own; the usual and it soothes her. Moreover, proving to her senses that the man she now holds is the real deal, not the one that appears in her dreams.

She is home.

Yet, she could still feel loneliness.

Resting her cheek against the forehead of the raven, she listens to his breathing that grew steady; Sasuke has returned into slumber. She smirked to herself and has no intentions to disturbing the tired soldier when she believes he must have fought hard in battles during her absence.

At heart, she had to apologize.

Softly, the pinkette slipped out of the bedroom; leaving her precious lover to rest more and left for breakfast herself.

Downstairs as usual;

Kiba and Laila were already at work. Ovens were steaming and the kitchen is hot. The two were busy yet they did greet the pinkette's arrival. Everyone has their manners kept in check and that makes a healthy environment, says Uncle Brown. Sakura glanced around and her mind questions when she didn't see the veteran like all days. He should be an early riser.

"Hmm? Uncle Brown is not awake yet?" said the Haruno as she made her way towards the refrigerator to pick up a carton of milk.

Then she sat at the dining table that was laden with toast and jam. There was also cheese to her delight and Laila was kind enough to serve her a cup of coffee. The female sighed a little bit so did Kiba who'd sunk into silence to the pinkette's notice.

"Something is wrong?" asks Sakura.

"Well…"

Laila hesitated; she turned to Kiba with asking eyes for permission, instead, the Inuzuka approached closer and spoke up up to what the Haruno needs to hear.

Sakura is after all, family.

He talked, detailed about almost everything; it was true that Sasuke had rough nights staying up with worry taking care of Uncle Brown and fear haunts him whenever and wherever the elderly tries to go on his own.

It was stress.

"I…see…"

She didn't manage to choose the right words at this point of time except lower her head with her finger touching her chin. She never saw this coming, therefore, she felt some guilt rush her insides; the feeling that it was regretful for not calling home after so long.

Why didn't she call home?

It's shameful with an excuse for being too busy to make minutes of time to ask home. She felt disgusted at herself and is unable to look into the eyes of the people around her, be it Kiba or Laila…especially Sasuke.

Oh, how she felt guilty.

"Good morning, everyone!"

The voice of the old man made everyone turned their heads towards him, they were caught by surprise when they heard no heavy footsteps coming down from the stairs like usual.

Uncle Brown smiled cheerfully at the startled youngsters and in return they greeted him the same; it was best to break away the dull atmosphere that they were once on before the man came.

Subsequently, Uncle Brown took a seat at the dining table as well; sitting before Sakura he reached out for toast and casually spread on some butter. The pinkette quietly stared while her eyes traced his every move: a habit whenever she has a lot in mind.

"Want some Sakura-chan?"

It startled her when he caught her staring. She turned down the offer and greedily glug down a glass of milk that met her fill.

"It's good to see you home, Sakura-chan," said the kind elderly. She is too glad to be back. "The boy is still sleeping?" he refers to Sasuke.

And she nodded affirmatively to see Uncle Brown's obvious relieved expression. Everyone has it tough during her days of absence…

During mornings like these, it is natural to have the peace and quiet draw over except for the radio which sits at the corner that sings and broadcast the daily news. Other than being busy, the bakery is just as tranquil. However, this isn't it.

The atmosphere that was supposed to be isn't here. Not today. Probably it won't be for a while.

Everyone was quiet and no one spoke a word. Sakura didn't dare to speak up and for the first time she find no appropriate topic to break the building tension that it dominates. Everyone in this room just feels linked; as if they were being sensitive to each other's thoughts and were too afraid to speak up.

Kiba did his job.

Laila helps him.

Uncle Brown,

"Sakura-chan."

Startled, the petite pink perked a little.

"Yes, Uncle Brown?"

"If you're not too busy, would you care to accompany me to do some shopping after breakfast?" the man smiled in the gentlest way aside from his senile appearance.

"S-Sure." She nodded.

"I'll take you Uncle Brown. It's better that—"

Kiba quickly interrupted in the most obvious way that he is concerned about the old man. Sadly, the man insisted that Kiba is best suited to watch over the store until Sasuke comes.

"But—"

"It's alright, Kiba. Sakura-chan is here with me. It'll be alright." Uncle Brown gazed towards the pinkette.

"Of course! You don't doubt me do you, Kiba?" Sakura quickly spoke up.

The Inuzuka hesitated long before he gave in agreeing. He sighed at the end; proves how much worry he has and he isn't too confident with the answer forced on him.

Sorry Kiba.

If Uncle Brown hadn't made a hint winking, the pinkette might not be as obedient. Relying on her intuition, perhaps the elderly has private words to speak only with her.

The two did do some shopping going to stores that Sakura thinks Uncle Brown goes during an occasion; slightly different from the usual, she noticed and didn't immediately voice her curiosity until they were done and got on a bus.

She sat by him.

No less she is sensitive to the surrounding public that began to watch her; it's written on their face how cute of a **grandchild **she is to Uncle Brown being next to him.

'It's DAUGHTHER-IN-LAW you nosy people!' she corrected at heart.

Still she had fun from the misunderstanding and took the advantage to tease them a bit to earn a few candies and compliments. Moreover, it seems that many hardly recognize her as a famous individual which makes it relaxing too. It was amazing of Uncle Brown to play along as the loving 'grandfather' and so they exchanged secret laughter after that.

They both had fun.

So much that Sakura didn't notice the different direction that the vehicle was heading to until recently. It wasn't to Brown's when the journey went further from the city and into the outskirts after passing the main bridge. She became worried and blamed herself for being too playful to the extent that they rode the wrong bus home!

"Easy, Sakura-chan. We're on the right track."

Uncle Brown said without the slightest worry.

For sure?

The pinkette had to check and she peeked out the window; watching the sight of that cluster of city skyscrapers disappear further away into the distance. And soon the bus began travelling towards the mountains where trees and small hills were coming into sight. They are currently very far away from the shop.

Will everyone at Brown's be worried after leaving for such a long time?

Sakura doesn't know. However one thing she was assured that Uncle Brown knew what he was doing. He had something he needed to tell her…perhaps show her.

And there it is.

"We'll be getting off here."

He said and the pinkette followed. She is curious alright, from the start but this isn't the right time to be asking until they both got off a small bus stand; old it was, surrounded by thick trees and bushes.

Uncle Brown took lead indeed; walking some distance and climbed steps of some hilly grounds before they entered into an isolated village. A small living place for its people with rice fields, a peaceful place. However, it wasn't the end of their journey to where the elderly needed to go when his destination goes deeper from the entrance of the village they entered.

They were greeted no matter if they were just strangers. Perhaps they do look a vulnerable 'grandfather and grandchild' pair?

"It's just a little farther can you still keep up, Sakura-chan?" Uncle Brown turned towards Sakura who denied despite she was exhausted from the long walk.

She was too curious to let herself rest; she needed to know what Uncle Brown has in store and it became clear the moment they arrived. There was nothing fancy except for the smiling people that were there; they greeted the man as soon as he appeared with the warmest. Uncle Brown in return was comfortable with everyone.

It shouldn't be his first time around by the looks of things.

Watching from behind, Sakura was no less glad for him but…

"Sakura-chan, I would like to introduce you to someone," said Uncle Brown.

The pinkette obediently did and was presented before a middle aged man in glasses neatly dressed in casual clothing and has a stethoscope hung around his neck. He greeted with a smile and a real gentleman.

No doubt a doctor even without introduction and he is founder of this care center for the people in this village not much to Sakura's surprise.

"I am honoured to be able to meet with someone renown such as you Ms. Haruno," said the doctor. "Mr. Brown mentioned you pretty much often how lucky he is to have you as his daughter-in-law."

Sakura hid her bashfulness that grows out of the compliment and it didn't stop her from remembering something important,

"Uncle Brown, you have something to tell me right?" she had been waiting ever since he had her accompany him and the elderly understood he owes her an explanation.

"I am going to be staying here soon."

He said.

She understood,

"What do you mean, Uncle Brown…?" still she asked.

"I have decided to live in this place for the rest of my days. It's peaceful and nice here. Being away from the hectic city is more suited for someone like me."

A retirement.

It's an agreeable idea for someone his age and an understandable one. Despite it would make that soft raven unhappy about the decision. This place…it is pretty far off from the city; with cleaner air and less negativity, certainly a better place.

However.

"Please don't tell Sasuke. Not this place."

Sakura stared blankly at the man who told her words she failed to comprehend; those were sad, sad words to begin with.

Her chest was stricken with a painful beat. She cannot accept the fact about the elderly's decision that she feels irrational. She understood what he meant and what he intended to do.

"Then why tell me?" she didn't mean to be blunt when it was Uncle Brown who was harsh in the first place. If Sasuke were to hear this… "You know I'll tell Sasuke-kun. How can I not?"

"I **hope** you won't."

He expects her?

No way! She would never do something that would hurt her husband.

"Why Uncle Brown? What's with all this suddenness?" she asked with her eyebrows arched unhappily.

The elderly smiled gently at her disapproval,

"An old man like me should best withdraw."

"But—!"

"Ms. Haruno, I do second Mr. Brown's decision. It is important for a senior to live a quality life far from the hectic in the city. Moreover, this village has quite a population I can assure that Mr. Brown won't be as lonely," said the doctor out of kind consideration. "Although I too do not agree with his other decision."

Uncle Brown did all means to retain his stubbornness and have the doctor quit convincing him.

But this is not what it is all about.

"I am sick, Sakura-chan."

Uncle Brown emphasized.

"I may live long but my memory can't."

"So what?"

So what if this old man has amnesia? It doesn't mean that he is down to the option to step out from the lives of the people he met just because he is sick! She is not buying this!

"I don't see any reasonableness in this. You think you've become a hindrance? Don't think about it, you know Sasuke-kun loves you! This is not heroic Uncle Brown!"

Sakura didn't bother to mince her words.

"I **am **going to tell Sasuke-kun about this!"

"Don't Sakura-chan! Please listen to this foolish man's request. I am old…old enough to walk into my grave any day. So please don't put me in distress and let me live by my selfish decision."

"It is selfish enough!" she gritted her teeth until she notices the elderly man's bitterly smile.

"His mother is coming for him."

He uttered.

Sakura couldn't interpret at first, her head perked surprisingly when she did. His mother? Sasuke's mother? It was disbelieving when she thought her husband was an orphan himself. She is surprised indeed when she heard nothing from Kiba or Laila this morning except for Uncle Brown's case.

Perhaps they knew nothing about it.

And so what about Sasuke's mother? So what about it?!

"Also. I've plans to close down the shop so that Sasuke could go back to his real family; his mother is waiting to make him the heir of their company. It's better than being a bakery boy that's got no future."

Full stop.

That's it?

That's all he has to say to her?

He decided everything on his own, assume the best on his own?

What's this? A redemption? Why does he make himself sound a sinful man taking in someone else's son?!

"You're such an idiotic OLD MAN! If Sasuke were to be concerned about his future career, he would have long left!" she snapped. "What's wrong? What WAS wrong?!"

She doesn't understand whatever the words she was forced to listen to. This old man is sulking about something that she can never understand. First he was scared about his own sickness then he's withdrawing his guardianship.

What's wrong?!

"Please Ms. Haruno, I understand what you're feeling but will you listen to the request of Mr. Brown for now." The doctor waltz up to the pinkette whisperingly. "His condition is unstable so far and he may be unclear."

"Doctor. I may be sick but I **am** clear which is why I have to say everything when I am still able to." Uncle Brown expressed seriously. "I'll be moving in next month. I hope you'll accompany me too, Sakura-chan."

Tch!

"Why tell me and bring me here when you're trying to keep it secret?" she clenched her teeth, fighting away threatening tears.

"Because you're smarter, Sakura-chan. By understanding I believe you'll do what's best for everyone, for Sasuke. I am assured the day you married my boy."

It's true that she understood his intentions. It's too bad she understood…

"I am not and I don't sell insurance and I don't agree to this!" her voice shivered. "Why Uncle Brown? Isn't this…too harsh on yourself?"

The denied as he shook his head.

"People come and go. I think it's fairer to the woman who has grieved for many decades just for this reunion to arrive. I am blessed to have spent my happier share with Sasuke more than enough days to count. I think it's time to let go what's not mine initially."

"But that's…normal, Uncle Brown…"

"If you still see me as Uncle Brown then please let go Sakura-chan. I am after all going to forget Sasuke one day. At or out of my will that is…"

The pinkette began to shed tears. This is terrible. Terrible. Why must he sound as if he's walking the end of his days?

She got to understand the feelings that welled up inside of the tenderer Uchiha; Sasuke has been enduring so much bitterness. Both Uncle Brown and him are.

"Please promise me. Don't tell Sasuke…"

.

Riding the bus back to Brown's has become different in feeling; it was heavier and stiffer between the elderly man who stares out of the window and the pinkette that was busy with her phone. Even if it is only for a while, her mailbox was flooded with annoying messages; both important and unimportant. To reign as the chair is somewhat she begins to doubt of her own caliber; it is tiresome for sure and it grows when she things are becoming messy at home.

She shunned away her duties taking no responsibility to sort into the matters of whatever mails she received and planned to save it for later. What she need is some time out and riding on a bumpy bus is more than enough to make her drowsy.

It has been a while since she had ridden on a public transport and recalling it was with Sasuke months ago before she became busier. And she hadn't had the chance to go traveling with him on the bicycle they loved so much. It wouldn't be far but just far enough where no one could reach out to bother them;

The hilly top where they pledged their love remained their best hiding spot so far. Despite she knows there is no place on this planet that Sasori doesn't know about her whereabouts. He was being kind to stay silent.

These were priceless sweet memories solely bought with time and they are well stored for sure. But Uncle Brown…

Sakura peeked at the man beside her and he is still gazing the outside world that passes; is he trying to intake as much as he could when his memory is able to?

It's sad isn't it? When one just didn't expect to lose those precious moments he thinks he could bring it along until his end.

She can imagine that feeling; if she were to forget or be forgotten…

"Uncle Brown, we're arriving to our stop soon," spoke the pinkette intentionally to shake off the stale silence between them but the man retained his gaze in the outside.

He didn't hear her?

"Uncle Brown, we're arriving soon," said with a gentle touch on his hand to gain his attention and she was successful.

"Yes?" he turned his head.

"We're about to arrive, Uncle Brown." She repeated out of kindness.

"O-Oh, is it? Thank you for telling me," he smiled. "You're such a nice young lady, miss."

It hurts.

Suddenly she felt the pain; staked in the heart. Her emotions were empty and she could hardly react with the proper words.

This is so cruel.

Towards the kindest man to be repaid with a cruel fate. Is there no reward for someone who did his best good in this world? Why punish the good when the bad is worth living better out there?!

Heavens.

Why is there this unjust befall upon this man?

Sasuke-kun…

She wanted to cry…for her husband, for Uncle Brown…

"Uncle Brown, it's me. Sakura, your daughter!" she held the man's hand out of frustration of being forgotten. "Don't call me some young lady…," muttering inaudibly.

"Hm? Daughter? I don't remember being married though, haha…but I do have a son," and he began telling proud stories about the boy he loved dearly despite he failed to recall his name.

At least.

"It's Sasuke. His name is Sasuke, Uncle Brown. Please remember it at least…," she told him.

Yes, the very least.

It doesn't matter if the names of everyone he met were erased from his memory but not the name of his son.

It hurts deeply; is the only thing that Sakura can feel and understand the sensation that her husband must be enduring. And another thing…

About Uncle Brown's promise;

She is about to betray her own husband. She might be hated…

Or that was what she thought;

"Kiba? Sasuke-kun? Laila?"

The Haruno female called out loudly when all she could hear was nothing but her own voice that reached throughout the silent shop. Making another effort to call again and was answered by the lingering silence that was starting to grow weirder when the shop's front door was unusually locked during this hour of peak.

Lucky that Uncle Brown had kept a spare key with him.

"Perhaps the Kiba and Laila went out," said the elderly Brown back to his own self.

Sakura was relieved a bit and nodded as she headed for the stairs taken to the third floor of their room; Sasuke may still be snoozing away into the afternoon, it is not unusual for someone whipped out and seeing that his shoes were still in its proper place she is confident that the sleepy head is upstairs.

It made her happy when she got the chance to wake him up in the nicest way or maybe she might fall asleep along with him.

Yeah, that would be nice.

But.

"I am not saying this out of suddenness!"

Laila?

The voice was muffled and coming from upstairs.

Sakura lightened her footsteps to avoid the creaking wooden flooring of old; if it wasn't for her curiosity and if the voice hadn't been coming from her room, her heart wouldn't have pounded uneasily.

She needn't peek when the door was carelessly left ajar wide enough for her too see matters that were going on easily. All she did was simply watched whatever was happening inside the room and the sight of the first thing was enough to make her heart stop:

Laila's bare back, her perfectly white laced bra and her shirt was left wrinkled on the floor.

"I am serious…" Laila said again approaching the raven male. "I can help you…You know I can when Sakura couldn't."

Sakura held her breath, forgetting the will to breathe at during moments that made her heart race in fear, listen to it pound intensely in her ears.

What is it? What is it that she can't and Laila can? And the only thing that rushed into the rosette's mind was **the only thing**: children.

Sakura unconsciously froze. Sasuke is cheating on her? If it is a fact, she cannot come to accept and believe. No! Stop! Sasuke-kun would never do such a filthy thing that would hurt her!

Even…if…Sasuke isn't the one cheating in the first place, she is unable to bear the expressionless man who allowed the approaching woman touch him, plea to whatever she wishes from him and,

"I love you, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

**That's all for this chap and hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWS please and thank you! :D**

**NOTE: Well, I gotta apologize to my dearest Laila (of whom I borrowed the name from) for making her the 'villain' in the story. It wasn't an initial plan but it gotta go with the flow of things, right? So…Hope you don't mind dear Laila out there. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologize for the delay and thank you for still being with me and hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Er…I guess that's all from me? Haha!**

**Oh, a kind WARNING: I LOVE SPICY FOOD. So, I added a little SPICE into the 'recipe'? Teehee…**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**REVIEWS pls! :D**

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Five…What Never Dies**

.

_Listen to it._

_Look at it._

_Believe it._

_Imagine; having faith hurts;_

_Hey, this hurt you know;_

_It does._

.

She didn't spare the minute to wait another moment longer just to sit by and watch; Sakura barged into the room that was **hers** to begin with without thinking about the consequences.

No. There isn't any.

She HAS the right.

Expressionless; she cannot find the emotion to accommodate her face and all she can find is a layer of heat that surrounds her face and her heart that grows unsteady and her head comes to ache.

She just stood to watch both man and woman staring back at her as though she had interrupted something. It's a detestable sight despite it isn't her nature to turn negative at someone when this by impulse.

She feels it; the sense of rejection is everywhere in her head. Right now, she seeks hate by snarling her green eyes at the people before her.

Laila; no doubt was surprised and filled with guilt. Her cheeks flushed the instant she was caught and she shriveled timidly, backing away from the staring pinkette and without freezing up, she hastily grabbed for her shirt and flee out of the room within moments.

And all there is left is a pair of man and woman:

Husband and Wife.

Facing each other suddenly felt so foreign and it seems that the distance between her and the man is fading away; farther. His mind is, judging by his plainly worn facial expression and there still exists exhaustion shown in his eyes that he failed to recover from within the day's rest.

Silence was left alone to linger like a plague that eats the heart.

Sakura's did.

Why?

_You know what, Sasuke-kun. This hurts…_

The pinkette continued to stare at the raven in silence only but to study him. She stared at her topless husband in his pajama trousers hanging loosely with only his showing hip bones to support it in place; he has grown thinner from the tired and stressed days.

She felt guilty for not being there for him. She felt guilty for leaving him with troubles he finds it heavy to shoulder. She felt guilty, oh, she felt so guilty. But,

He need not have to inflict her in such a way;

Why were he and Laila…? In their room!

_It really hurts…_

This shouldn't be. This may not be what it seems to look like. Perhaps she had misjudged the situation too quickly before Sasuke could explain. He should deserve a chance of explanation. However,

One thing is for sure; he didn't refuse Laila!

Why isn't he saying anything, why he didn't shove Laila away? Moreover, keeping his words to himself and staying root on the spot without the urge to find forgiveness or beg for it?!

Isn't he wrong?!

She had never felt so betrayed.

Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drop.

"Sasuke-kun…"

In muttering whisper.

There. Those onyx eyes that she believed in so much avoided hers where tears fell out of will. It leaked from the wounded heart.

Does he have no guilt? No shame?

"Sasuke-kun…"

Please.

Please turn this way.

Don't look away and avoid because,

_It really, really hurts!_

"Are you so sick of me that you brought another woman into **our **room?"

"…"

If it is the one thing she began to develop fear is the sealed lips of the man she loved dearly; that avoiding gaze, that stoic expression and guilt-free attitude.

She feared so much that she had to lose her temper, her composure in order to search the love she still believes in for this man. It was too hard for her to give up when love has taken her too far to turn back.

She is in need for another reason to overcome this fear and that is…

"It was only two weeks…I was only away for two weeks…was our love boring already…?" her pink brows arched disbelievingly with emeralds drowned in tears.

To blame herself.

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

How she wish to rip off the ugly face she is currently wearing. It's not the person she was raised to be; Haruno Sakura, the dignified and composed woman. Right now she has completely become a simple woman, fed with too much of love that she is addicted.

She is no different compared to a woman who'd lose her mind to a cheating husband. This is ugly! Pathetic!

"Huu! Huu! Ugh…huu…huu…!"

She sobbed her heart out and let her feet be soaked in tears that fell on them. She cried like a child and she rubbed her eyes like one as well. It hurts when there was no reply she strictly demanded from the blunt man she calls husband.

She sincerely cried.

It's hard to bottle up the emotions that drove her vulnerable.

"If two weeks had made me bored of you…then what about the ten years you've put me into waiting? I bet ten years of life waiting for you!"

At last, the Uchiha spoke.

With words that speeches no guilt but fury. He became angry and turned his voice back at the crying female; firmly, strongly voicing out his feelings and recalling a gallant fact that he shouldn't be blamed for. He shoved words back at her without the least sense of guilt about the 'crime' he had committed.

"Then why—"

"Why didn't you call? I hated it when you didn't take the effort to!"

So he blames her for the trivial instead?

He does have no shame! But…is he?

Sakura had no reason to give for holding her words back. She couldn't fight him; she finds no strength to do that and her heart tells her that he wasn't wrong. The both of them weren't wrong in any way. It's just that at this moment…they weren't on the same page.

They were never to blame; blame it on time.

"Then why didn't you?" she murmured from her confident-less self and Sasuke was silent a while.

Clutching onto her chest that felt crushed; it's sour and suffocating. She hardly expects to eat different words from the man she only sees love in.

"You are a busy woman remember?" he cruelly reminded her. "How would I know when will you be going to pick up when you always reject my calls? You're always in meetings, having business dinners, attending to the media. So when then? In the end I was resulted to waiting. Like always…You **always** leave!"

He's right.

Nothing wrong to each word he had said.

She always made him wait…for too long. So…

_This is The End?_

"Are you saying you're regretting your loneliness?" she muttered between clenched teeth…and out of the control of her mind.

Stop it. Stop it, Haruno Sakura. Taking it too far will leave no room to back down later!

"Don't put words into my mouth, **Sakura**!" without a suffix to spare, the raven male snapped. He is unreserved. Merciless…

This is real.

Uchiha Sasuke could be merciless when he wants to or is it that she was the one naïve; enough to believe that she had matured and believed that she had obtained an ideal love life.

She doesn't blame him.

He is after all human.

She is too.

"Then I ask: Are you regretting it?"

And out of a human's behavior, she stubbornly pressed and her question met with another of his pausing silence again. He did not hesitate, he just…stopped…for the moment to pass and find the right interval to speak.

And when he did,

"There is one thing I do regret…is my incapability."

Huh?

The rosette's head perked surprisingly at the different tonality that comes with such an answer she failed to anticipate due to a sorrow heart. With intrigued eyes, she watched the raven carefully.

Not only his speech changed, his personality, his expression; they were coloured.

In the sense that,

"I always lose for what I lack to be your equal. We were **never** equal."

He said them in a humble tone with a sigh initially. And it made tears fall more from the female he looked in the eyes unwaveringly. She sees a man. That is him in front of her standing in slim physique.

He is the man she loved so much.

So much…

So much…

_So please don't say that this is The End…_

"So you're saying…" she sniffed. "…that you **are** regretting me…?"

She is too stubborn to not press on. That is;

Just like Haruno Sakura.

The extraordinary woman that Sasuke sees as the only woman he loved as much.

He sighed, hid that face of his which looks stupid and dumb for making his woman cry; he walked up to her, crouched down and held her trembling figure while she continued sobbing.

He snuggled up to her closer and whispered tenderly in her ear,

"I **never** regret loving you…" and,

"I **ever** regret not being a better man…"

Oh the tears…it comes…falling bitter droplets to the sweetest bit like sugar.

Now she thinks that all this isn't their fault, they made no mistakes, he made none, time as well but her: She didn't have enough faith to believe what's beyond her eyes. It was wrong of her to doubt.

It was…stupid…

"I am sorry…," she sniffed. "I am sorry for leaving you…"

"This fight…it's so silly," he admits like a man then bumped foreheads with his wife, their noses rubbing ticklish and their breath were warm on each other's skin.

"I am in love with you for a decade; it should be long enough to forge something stronger than to be broken by some two-week misunderstanding. Don't feel insecure. Don't doubt."

He confessed.

It's funny. Chuckling in her head, it is funny for everything to be restored to how it once were between them; the love they knew about…puts those almost-crumbling pieces back and held it firmly altogether. And it's weird that they can fall in love so quickly again…

If it hadn't for Sasuke. He was firm. He was unshaken. Unlike her…to lose faith in the belief of a moment; she knew she wasn't betrayed yet…she was betrayed by the self of her own. It was…shameful.

Other than that, she was scared.

She submitted to unnecessary fear and to think it was over for them when Sasuke never had the intention to let them to. He planned it and he was sure that they would survive…or he was confident.

"But Laila…"

She is yet to quit; like any other girls, they are persistent. Perhaps this is sweet jealousy that proves love existed. It's called the urge to dominate.

"I knew."

The Uchiha said with another allowing silence to take over for the second. Like a habit he developed as a sign of maturing wisely.

His smile was assuring for a positive continuation to his statement.

"For years I knew. Bad it sounds I pushed it onto Kiba and pretended it never existed. I continued by love for you, you should know that."

Dear, how Sakura loved the sound of his deepening voice when it diminished.

How silly…stupid…when there was no Laila to begin with in his heart.

"I am so silly…," she bashfully admitted.

"Very," he IS merciless when he wants to.

Ah.

Sakura gasped loudly when she wasn't prepared the time when the raven male lifted her high and swung her around in their tight-spaced room. As always, he loved to tease her when he found the chance she was absent minded. Her expression would be pure; he enjoys seeing it.

Her presence is life.

Hold her in his arms, tightly, in fear that she might take flight onto another journey with those unbound angelic wings of hers; he held her firmly and seduced her with no intention to allow her mind to leave him. He will do all his best to keep his existence in her head so that she wouldn't forget.

How she got angry and jealous and fretted and cried and whined at him when she conclusively assumed of his betrayal before, cruel he is but he loved to see it anytime. It is evidence that he had captured her.

All for himself.

He wanted to laugh, it isn't the proper time to but he would save it for later. He would laugh aloud for being loved and thank her at heart.

As for Laila…she isn't something he should worry.

.

.

Just like a shooting star, an aircraft glided across the glittery night sky then pierced into the clouds above.

It's so loud.

Sakura had to cover her ears as she tried to capture the take-off. It's exciting to watch the man-made-miracle have its glory every time of its aerial success; a fascinating view in fact.

And,

It's funny.

To feel the warmth of Sasuke's hands against hers the time she closed her ears… it was wonderful. Feeling his tender grasp, he held firmly pressed against hers; doing his best to protect her in every simplest way.

It **is** the simplest.

These comeback feelings of affection were just as ever; never fading, never ending and always so new, newer every time. Even after there were and she believes there will be more tears to shed, more time to waste and more hate, jealousy, evil and lots and lots of unhappiness to come;

This feeling…will always return.

She believes,

Preserved by miracle,

This love.

Yes,

It has been.

It is.

It will be.

Look.

It was on the brink of ending, their story.

Yet,

Here they stood. Together. With their odds.

Funny.

They once again wound up back to where they began by the string of fate, they are able to lie on the withering grassy ground and set their minds free into another star-gazing journey.

Scattering sugar-like stars on that inky pitch blackness; it is the coming end of fall and it'll take months to get to laze around like this. But even when the cold comes, there's nothing to worry.

If they couldn't be here on this hill top, they could always snuggle up by the heating ovens at home. Giggle under the covers while drinking hot chocolate.

Um hmm, that's right.

They'll do that.

And there are still many, many things to catch up so…

"Are you cold, Sakura-chan?"

The raven asks the petite person who rests close to his chest…right there next to his heart.

"No."

She answered gently but he didn't take it and held her close. He has to be sure.

Then the quietness drew over them out of their generosity; the two laid in the tranquility, staying far away from the noise of the city, they just stared at whatever they can set their eyes on without having the need to think.

It's a relaxing feat until she sat up,

Fixate her emeralds upon the resting male and he who returned a smile and a gentle caress on her cheek. He tucked away hairs that covered her face and pulled her close when it was she who initiated the kiss.

It was a light touch between both lips.

She didn't take it all the way too deep, just lightly and just enough to be addictive.

And then she placed another of that softness onto his lips.

Tore apart and again. Tore apart and again.

Sasuke loved it, knowingly she isn't teasing him. It was the act of apologizing.

"Sakura-chan."

The emerald-eyed female broke her chain of repetition. She faced him when he sat up as well to face her with strict obsidians eyes.

"I wouldn't want to say something cliché as 'I want to turn back time and start again'."

He began,

"It's just not real neither I say that we should make better memories from now on; that would sound unrealistic too."

And,

"I know it's hard to get rid of bad memories that happened so I am not going to say we should try hard to forget; we can never forget. I rather say: Let's put it behind our mind, make it a lesson that teaches us."

Tenderly,

"I love you Haruno Sakura. That is something I need to tell you."

So tenderly,

"Do you get me?"

Why did his eyebrows arched worriedly?

Sakura rose to her feet so she could reach out to ease that set of fretting eyebrows; she kindly stroked them with her thumbs affectionately.

Relax. That's it.

He inhaled a great deal of breath and let his shoulders fall all the way like his head did and onto her stomach.

"I have so many things to tell you, Sakura-chan. So many, I don't even know where to start..." sighing at the end, he felt her returning embrace.

Her slender waist and bony arm; he noticed she became thinner. Both of them did in their own ways struggling through hardship.

"I have too. It's so filled inside of me, I wish I could say it all with just a single word," she uttered, rests her chin on his head.

They are both exhausted, too tired to think of any other words to speak for themselves when all they want to is hold each other and stay in the same position without bothering about time. If it wasn't for the chilling weather, he wouldn't have urged to return home before it gets too cold to ride on the bicycle.

Just like how she liked it, this distance, close enough when she fasten herself around the thinner waist of the peddling man. And her head would rest against his back, on the comfortable fabric of his fleece jacket and this would continue all the way home.

Closing her eyes, she told herself not to fall asleep; she would listen to the sound of the wind as they rode against it and also the rotating gears that continued all the way.

They didn't talk; it's pointless when she is too soft to be heard, therefore, she just had to make her ride as enjoyable as possible. Nevertheless he would check up on her; ensure that she is safe.

"Don't fall asleep, okay?" he reminds her with a gentle touch. The pinkette would nod assuring him so he could continue peddling.

It's quite the long journey from home.

No matter how cold the night is turning, they have no intention to lodge over at someplace other than their own bedroom. They just have to sleep in that cramped third-floor space of their own and mess up the neat sheets.

Yeah,

**That** room that Sakura had grown to hesitate a little.

She stood there with her back against the door, closed, right after they entered. However not him, Sasuke acted as if nothing had happened; even if it was only hours had passed since, the tension hadn't left.

Perhaps it applies only towards herself.

She continued to stare at the busy male while she stood from where she remained unmoving, she closely watched: from the time he placed away his keys, ruffle his hair loose, removed his jacket then his shirt, his belt…

Up to that point, she immediately looked away.

Her eyes dart away towards anywhere else except for her half naked husband. Not the sense of being embarrassed, however, the dislike that swells up to her chest is suffocating her along with dissatisfaction.

She didn't like **it**; he and…

Moreover she recalled that he didn't apologize. Not since it all happened!

"Sakura-chan…"

The rosette was too immersed in thought that she jerked at his calling.

Sasuke was right in front of her, his onyxes were stared as if it could pierce right through her, read her; she became anxious. Crouching, his bare shoulders so thin, his skin so fair…

She can't shake off the evil that resides in her mind that is driving her crazy; jealous!

"Hiyaa!"

She didn't mean to let out an immature voice like that if it wasn't for Sasuke who scooped her up abruptly and threw her onto the bed. He needed no permission like he used to ask out of courtesy and he wasn't being gentle at all. Then there he towered her by the view below when she lay motionlessly anticipating his next move, he was huge; threatening.

She stunned. Completely.

And staring at his face was all she could do; out of her own will, she gazed dumbfound at the male. Listen to the shower outside the window that began and feel the chilling room but there was no way that could ease the heat that engulfed her body. Her heart was utterly racing at breakneck speed.

She knew nothing to react. It was this stiffness she could hardly take and at last resort to crying…

Tears unconsciously escaped the corner of her eyes. This is the worst.

Sakura felt the shame for her incapability to suppress her unsorted feelings when it was obviously born from jealousy. She began to hate this man. She began to hate his stoic face, his remorseless attitude.

Does he not feel anything?!

For she believes that this isn't the Uchiha Sasuke she knew and believed all this while. He should be the gentlest, the kindest and the most…honest man.

"Why are you crying?" the raven male asks in foreign monotone.

As he remained towering her, supporting himself with his arms, he repeated,

"Why are you crying?" this time it was softer, kinder…still there was something that she didn't like.

She couldn't answer him. She could not bring herself to tell him that she was unsure of him; hurt him.

"I am not going to apologize for anything I didn't do."

Ah, he finally said it and in the coldest tone with a hint of dislike towards her doubts and he was being clear:

He did not cheat!

It was loud enough to resound in her mind that it made her feel stupid.

"But."

The pause.

Then gently, very carefully…he caressed his thumb on her cheek and took away her tears so that he wouldn't graze her skin.

"I will apologize for making you cry." He touched her again; slowly, carefully as he uttered in gentle voice. "So..."

_**Don't **__cry._

It was an order.

That was all he needed to prove his innocence.

How confident he is. How cocky he'd be.

How manly he had become.

Stretching out and reaching her arm to the fullest, she received the man who sunk into her embrace. The sensation of his bones surfacing beneath his cold skin is like a work of art; every corner, every arch…her fingertips could pick up precisely the shape of them and his collar bone that showed from the deepened concave.

These details did Laila studied them this way?

The rosette wasn't allowed to breed jealousy another time when her husband's acts of love kept her too occupied; so much that her mind is drowning in overflowing sensations. He licked her, touched her forbidden surfaces and kissed her…deeply he kissed her without bothering to breathe.

Passionate.

This kiss has Laila tasted them before?

Oh, how her thoughts surfaced from the evil that taunts her when she was given an interval of rest from their contacting lips and she did gasp a while for being in it too long but it was worthwhile.

After,

"Sakura-chan." His tone was dark and obsidians staring. "Don't think of anything else. Think about me." And in that whisper.

"Only me."

Another order.

If she remembered clearly, there is no one, absolutely, no one on this planet has ever given her orders for the past decade yet this man was bold enough to; two in fact. His words like stimulus could bring a 'rush' inside her veins; it was too long since she became this intrigued.

She loved the sound of this authoritative remark, that punctuation and the depth of his voice. It was...beautiful. It made her feel fragile, small and womanly.

It was: the sweetest order.

Engulfed in innocence, she allowed herself fall back into time; going into the moment when they finally sorted out their feelings. It was a start. Love blossomed. A youthful regard filled with affection.

Right now, it revived.

Green eyes; they stared intensely despite their silence there were no words that Sasuke could not understand. For the first time, he was able to read her completely; she was being obvious. Her worry and jealousy were the cause of her emotional distress.

Frankly, he was rather joyed to see his dear wife lose her usual cool. He was thankful that she cried. And she asked,

_Did he regret her?_

During that moment, he withheld a smirk.

This little female, what is the best way to handle her? A never-ending challenge it seems and it IS joy.

He smirked at heart while he engaged into staring at the woman before him; tracing every inch of her and allowing the image to sear in his mind. In his position gave a sense of overwhelming superiority as she laid small in his dominion. She allows him.

Caress her porcelain skin with gentle strokes of his fingertips. Sakura didn't refuse them,

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered tenderly. "I want to love you."

In serious gazes he repeated at the puzzled pinkette's face,

"I want to love you right now."

And his wife bloomed red instantly at his desire.

"May I?"

Sakura clamped up, her lips pressed in hesitance to the shyness that builds inside her before uttering,

"Don't ask…"

Her muttering lips so pink with hints of cherry red that tempts him to savour; naughtily he licked then nibbled on them before kissing her like he preferred better and he became greedy with urged to take it further as he was given permission to.

Laid on her back, his wife motionlessly waited for his lead except but to blush. She is just as red like all the times they would come together; the rosette is especially shy during these personal practices, he conclusively thought.

Moreover, the sight of her was beautiful.

What about him, does she think he is courageously leading without a hint of nervousness?

She must have forgotten that shyness is part of his nature when she is too dizzy to think from the impulse that drives her stiff and close her eyes was the best option. She let him lead.

To whatever he does to her and all she needed was to feel without sight. She didn't dare move when whatever she wore was stripped off until the last piece. There was no mistaking it when she heard his jeans fall onto the floor before his breath was very close.

Closer.

But then,

It was during that important moment when she flashed open her green eyes made him jerk in surprise. She was right; their skin was the only thing they had on. She couldn't help but blush at the condition they are in and pressed on to what she has to convey no matter what,

"Sasuke-kun…"

The calling of his name; precise and accurate with the right tonality soothes his ears. Nothing but the best.

Retaining his silence, the Uchiha smiled, kissed from the beginning of her forehead to the side of her lips then her neck and travelled his way downwards, leaving trails of sweetness. She wasn't finished and he knew but he had no plans to listen attentively unless she calls to him impatiently.

And surprisingly she didn't but uttered softly, audibly,

"Let's adopt a baby…"

He stopped.

His head perked lightly at the surprise subsequently he met eyes of emeralds that holds no jest to her proposal. She is no doubt serious and he too knew it was no matter that they should avoid.

At heart, they both silently knew what was between them. However they were too hesitant to spell out the problem until now. Sasuke had to admit that he admired his wife much for her bold character; something he shamefully lack as a man.

Since it has come to this…

He is still surprised even when he thought he had grasped the idea that he was mentally prepared for such an option. And the idea, he didn't object nor did he accept.

Blankly, he stared at her with no immediate reply. Sakura as well tried studying that plain expression and dark eyes that grew quiet. They both cultivated moments of silence only but to look at each other.

She reached out to touch his cheek; lovingly stroked the surface with her thumb and Sasuke closed his eye to wholly feel it: Her small forelimb that glides giving a velvety touch was soothing that he could hardly think.

Opening his eyes, he sees a pair of shimmering greens. No matter where, the light in her never fades. He smiled in return to hers then sunk in to claim her lips. They gave it their all, forgetting how much time they took and they effortlessly went with the flow of their love.

They truly burn in their own feelings.

Mutual. Endless.

That brought them in falling in love all over again and deeper into greater depths of it that it was too deep to survive to be someone newer.

They listened to their racing hearts out of the nervousness and excitement from their gapless distance. Then feel each other's breaths on their skin and inhaled the scent of sweat that trickles. She grew meek and he was wild like any man; doing his best like a man and she surrender a moan once in a while for she lost to overwhelming pleasure and he would greedily listen, tease her sensitive spots to make her surrender all of her to him.

She did.

Everything.

Everything…belonged to him.

It is this sort of moment, when pleasure was everything and time isn't of importance and there were no worries except this indulgence; wouldn't that be wonderful? It's a period of endless fantasy, a dream-like existence of time before it disappears…

.

.

How long has she been awake?

The Haruno female didn't have the slightest clue of being tired though she knew that bedtime was rather short last night. Rather she couldn't remember how many hours they spent messing up the sheets, tossing and turning and getting rough with each other while the heat from their love burned their skin.

Every minute was intense and meaningful.

Her cheeks grew rosy at the point of recalling those fleeting moments. Overall, it was pure.

And exhausting.

Laid in bed, Sakura knows that she is too lazy to tear herself out of bed despite she is starting to hate being alone in this room. Sasuke left early when he needed to accompany Uncle Brown to the doctor; the spot where he once was turned cold from the absence of his heat. Thus, she managed to understand a bit more of Sasuke's feelings; the loneliness that could pinch one's heart.

And staring at the empty spot where sheets were left utterly messy makes her realize more.

She always left him behind. He was right.

The Haruno sighed as soon as the guilt rushed in before deciding to rise out of bed.

She made the sheets; effortlessly straightening out stubborn wrinkles that she gave up in the end. She picked up her clothes that lay almost everywhere in the room then headed towards the shower.

The heated water was at the right temperature for a morning bath and the fragrance of an apple-scented soap tinged her refreshingly. It became a good morning with a chilly weather that blows outside and the colour of autumn that paints the city;

Sakura, in this rare occasion had realized the trivial beauty that was always right there. It was her fault for not noticing. Again, busy isn't a word for excuse no doubt it became a habit of use.

The petite female quickly slipped into a set of warm clothing and to her desire, she cheekily threw over one of her husband's fleece jackets. She loved them; she could imagine his lingering scent although there was only the smell of clean detergent from the wash and that it was oversized.

She flushed happily then joyfully made her way down the step to have breakfast. She expects a basket of toast and a choice of spreads to go with. If there is cheese and sausages she would be delighted. Her appetite is kicking in today and she would love to get herself stuffed.

Reaching the kitchen, she was prepared to greet Kiba but to her disappointment he was absent.

There was no one around and the ovens were quiet and cold unlike the usual. There was no hint of steam or buttery dough and there was no breakfast at all. The kitchen was dim and silent so does the shop.

_Closed._

Sakura's head perked understandingly when she noticed the sign stuck on the entrance of the shop. How saddening.

The sudden chill would rush up to her spine when she realized that she was all alone in this empty shop. And it was unfair that she wasn't informed of.

Click clack.

Ah!

There's someone at the door. Laila.

She unlocked the door with the key she had and stepped in hastily to hide from the chilly gust that blows. Subsequently she stared with a little surprised expression worn on her face the moment she saw the pinkette.

Sakura didn't speak or greet her not in the sense of hate but…she couldn't bring herself to recall that friendship they used to have. She was confident that Laila thinks of the same but,

"It's good that you're around, I was afraid that you might have left," said Laila casually.

The rosette continued to remain silent. How is she supposed to reply?

Laila approached the petite female.

"If you're not busy, can I have some of your time?" she boldly requested, no, more like a demand.

"What is it?" the Haruno uttered monotonously after a short pause.

"I would like you to come with me a bit…to meet someone," Laila still had that kind tone. However, Sakura didn't like it the least.

"Where to? With whom?" the pinkette replied bluntly.

"Sasuke's mother."

Certainly Sakura was surprised from the abruptness; she skillfully withheld sounding out a gasp and upheld her composure well to avoid from being read. This is nothing compared to business acquaintances and affiliates she met. She is confident that she would be able to handle this well enough. Moreover, she would like to quickly get over with whatever Laila has in mind.

A grudge is coming.

It's bad and was beyond the helping of the pinkette herself. She cannot shake off Laila's deed that rings badly in the bad of her mind. She is stained by her own evil towards Laila.

"Sasuke-kun's mother?" the Haruno repeated with a questionably.

Her mother-in-law.

It is proper that she should rush over to greet the parent of her husband. However, the fact that his mother's reappearance was sudden that it became…awkward. Surely Sakura had been hinted of her existence but…Sasuke,

What about him?

She didn't get the chance to speak with him when she was too preoccupied last night.

"Yes. She is waiting at a café and asked for your presence."

Laila.

Where is the Laila of bright and innocent? When her current disposition doesn't suit her at all: strict at words and sharp at tongue; this is the real Laila?

"Alright. Please take me to her," said the rosette.

.

.

Despite how cold Laila had turned out to be, she still initiated that littlest kindness towards the rosette that has a hard time catching up; slowing down and shielding the petite female from being knocked over by the rushing crowd. No matter the crowd is still too much for Sakura to handle alone without assistance. Therefore she is grateful even if they are currently on different terms.

It was Sakura who agreed to set out to their destination by foot and Laila silently took lead.

The two didn't talk like they used to; like strangers, their friendship somehow vanished overnight and they end up being strangers. It was shocking to have a friend confessing to her husband and the thought was still hard to digest, Sakura sighed innerly.

Is this really the end of Laila and her?

She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded walking silently even if they were closely next to each other. The tension between them was less, thanks to the open and the busy people around them.

They didn't take too long to arrive. It was a short distance just as Laila informed.

There.

Even if it was the first time, Sakura could capture a resemblance of the sitting woman with ebony hair. Her sitting posture, her facial features aside from the aging effects, Sasuke inherited some of it. Definitely she is the one, the pinkette affirmed at heart before Laila said.

Straighten her back, held her head high with pride and confidence, Sakura approached the waiting woman. She had come to meet with the woman who brought Sasuke to the world as his wife.

"You came," spoke the woman. "I thought you wouldn't."

Sakura didn't speak and prepared herself for an unwelcoming conversation as the woman initiated. It was obvious that she was being disliked. That figures. Especially when Laila so casually took a seat next to the woman; she is favoured.

The pinkette smirked at heart.

It's going to be a long day.

She was offered a seat and some tea but the conversation didn't quickly continue right after. There was a long period of silence with no introduction surprisingly when things were seemingly clear. The ladies watched the afternoon that passes while sipping warm beverages.

Sakura played along. Feeding herself with sweets with the right temperature of tea; she could enjoy this a bit even when there were better things to worry. The most surprising thing was that the atmosphere became rather relaxing.

Cheekily, the rosette peeked at the woman of dark hair;

She is a woman of elegance; lavished in white fur coat, she pulled it closer to warm herself from the chilling weather and sipped her tea from the brim with proper manners. The weather indeed has turned colder; Sakura had to stuff her hands in her pockets to warm them. It was silly of her to forget a pair of gloves.

"Cold?" said the woman. "I shall be more straightforward then."

At the end of her sentence, she retrieved a piece of paper that was in a well-kept envelope then set onto the table before sliding it across the table towards the petite female.

_Application for Divorce_

It is what it is and there is no mistake about what purpose this particular sheet is for.

Sakura's short brows knitted subsequently she shifted her gaze to look at the expressionless woman that faces her without wavering. The woman's dark irises were strict and decisive.

And in a much darker tone,

"Give up on Sasuke."

* * *

**Alright! I think I went on an emotional roller coaster ride and there is drama!**

**Still, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Nothing much to add down here but…thanks for reading this chappie!**

**Hope to see some REVIEWS too! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terribly, terribly sorry for the delay in update!**

**I don't think I can apologize enough but please do forgive me for the long wait for being busy. (and it's getting busier these days)**

**Aside from that, I've gotta thank the REVIEWERS! Much appreciated for the support in giving this story some reviews! Love them and love you more!**

* * *

**REPLY TO REVIEW:**

**NuDo: **Hello darling! Thanks so much for the reviews and I am so thankful for your each and every review you've given me. And it showed so much encouragement for me as a writer and it means A LOT! Honest!

It has been too long for me to take the time to reply to reviews and this time I cannot afford to NOT make a few comments and chat a little because it's not nice. Anyway, love you so much and you've been an amazing darling, dear!

Wish you all the best and good luck in the things you do ( in your studies, making friends, projects and etcetera! )

Hope to see you in the Reviews again soon. Tata for now! :D

**Sakura407: **Hello and thank you so much for writing in! Love your enthusiasm towards the story and I appreciate the wonderful comment here! I love outgoing comments, it gives me a lot of spark reading them and yours is one of the lovely ones! Thank you!

Just to chat a little; I didn't know what's up with my account but hopefully nothing bad is happening to the system or else it's EEEEEPPPPSSS! for me! Your review didn't auto pop into me mail and I took the initiative one day to be a little nosy at my own stuff and WHOA a new review and it's from you!

Love it! Love the excitement of surprise and love the way you make it happen!

Thanks so much again and hope we can still get in touch with you writing in and me writing back like this!

Feels great!

Hope you have a great day as well! :D

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Six…**

**This…Is What We Were Fighting For**

.

She stared into those dark eyes.

There was nothing she feared not even the slightest ounce of it no matter how threatening those eyes despite the overwhelming air coming from them. Like Haruno Sakura; she puts up a brave front. It's an unavoidable struggle since their minds that clashed and resisted to accept one another's.

But somehow…one has to give in, Sakura thought.

Because the woman she confronted was none other than a family;

His mother;

**Her** mother.

That was enough reason for her to withdraw taking a stand. However, this decision wasn't something she could simply agree to. Quickly, she took another glance onto the document set before her.

_Divorce_

She could not bear to pronounce that string of letters even if it was by heart alone; the idea never crossed her neither did she thought it could be as quickly. As she stared at them, her heart would quiver along with a sickening sensation that spread from the point of her chest.

It was most difficult.

Nevertheless, she cannot allow such emotions to engulf her perfect composure and defeat her into submission. The pressure was no less eating her from within due to a disharmonious conflict of decisions that were battling in her mind.

And one of them was to pick up a pen and by the flick of her wrist, sign the paper.

That…would be the end of her happiness.

So why consider?

Why?

No doubt she had an answer; thinking that this would be an opportunity for Sasuke; thinking that this was for the better because she loved him too much, so much she had to give up on him.

Though happiness was short but it was fulfilling. Should that be enough for someone as her?

What if she had grown to be greedy?

"I am Uchiha Mikoto."

The woman of black and elegance initiated surprisingly as she put up a brief introduction with her name only and nothing more of the unnecessary. Sakura remained silent bearing the same thought; her introduction wasn't needed anyhow when whom she is was obvious. And without further delay, Mikoto spoke,

"I would like you to give up on my son, Uchiha Sasuke."

Her persistence was clearly lined in speech and determined to have her wish provided for. It was demand.

Above everything else, her onyx eyes; the ones that Sasuke had the same but not the ones that were strict and cold like hers. Both of parent and child could have differences as great, Sakura thought at the same time she was glad.

The rosette fixated her gaze at the woman, politely,

"May I ask the reason?"

And Mikoto didn't hesitate to state,

"Sasuke is the only one I have now. I want him to take over the Uchiha business, have a proper family and **carry on** the name," she paused while looking deeply into her listener's greens. "I am sure someone as smart as you are…should understand what I mean."

Isn't that obvious…?

Of course it is; right from the beginning.

Sakura didn't know where to look except the woman at present with pressuring gazes. This conversation would grow unavoidable and suffocating, she predicts and it started to take effect as well. And then, it sparked her mind to one thing that she needed answers for,

"Why Laila?"

There was a small lump in her throat as soon as she raised the question. It was important that she knew and Mikoto not once she was surprised by it, on the contrary, expecting.

"Laila's family and ours had agreed to marry our children from birth. Due to unforeseen circumstances and turnabout events that happened tragically in the past, the Uchiha family has been separated into the state of being at lost!"

Her speech was confident without a second of hesitation to every sentence; as if it was narrated from memory. A fact! Continuously,

"It was by miracle that I could still meet with my children despite it was sad on Itachi's case. I cannot lose Sasuke as well!"

Like how Mikoto portrays herself to be a distinguished woman; her voice, her deepening frown and her absoluteness could put someone into speechless state. She was firm and could make it all happen when she wanted to like what is happening now. She…is a fearful woman.

More to it when she could abruptly lower her tone into whisper demandingly,

"So please, Miss Haruno!"

Sakura sighed tiredly.

She was tired both body and mind from the crushing pressure where her muscles grew tense and especially at that formal tone she was addressed of.

Distinguish her identity strictly as a Haruno; she wasn't acknowledged, not as a daughter. She wasn't favoured at all which made it harder for her to imagine becoming a family.

The rosette swallowed a painful lump that could not be removed any easier now. It hurts…no matter how much she swallowed and she felt her chest that grew heavier from the stiffening atmosphere. Moreover, she is becoming indecisive. Why is that?

If it wasn't for her useless body, she needn't choose! She never wanted to…

She wanted to disappear, quit all this talk and leave for home! She wouldn't want to listen to anything else except for Sasuke's voice. She just wanted to be peaceful in the arms of that man.

To have him all for herself, was that greed? Is it a difficult wish so hard that fate could not bind her to it well?

What sin had she committed to deserve a second punishment?!

How are they going to be separated again? For how longer now?

The pinkette was dissatisfied, definitely; she felt the anger and a handful of hatred rushed in her mind before everything sank into sadness. Her eyes were soaked; wanting to cry when she could barely force them back into hiding. She is doing her best but it was too late.

Staring down at that piece of document she softly cried; she bothered about nothing else but shed tears. Never was she this honest with her feelings before, never. She never showed tears no matter what pitiable state she was in…but not this.

Not this!

"Please don't cry," Mikoto said monotonously. "If it wasn't for my family's sake, I wouldn't do this."

Merciless!

What great pain has come to torment her that Sakura had to clutch her heart and clenched her teeth as she weep. She silently done it; she was too grief stricken in her chair she could barely able to read her surroundings. How shameful to be crying in public!

But what does that matter now?

And,

What was it that kept her from refusing Mikoto when it was as simple to say 'no'? Say it! Refuse Mikoto! There were no obstacles to speak up her mind unless it was for,

Hesitance.

For deep down in the bottom of her heart, there was consideration to give in. For Sasuke's future!

"Please don't fight it, Miss Haruno. I believe someone such as your status there are many other suitors who are more suitable."

Stop it.

"The Uchiha family is nothing but small compared to the Harunos and other outstanding families. Surely, they have more to benefit from."

Stop it!

It's not about status and benefits! Can't this woman understand?

Does she know no love?

"I really like him."

The Haruno pinkette lifted her head at Laila who abruptly voiced her thoughts; a surprising confession that Sakura had forgotten of her presence. The pinkette knitted her brows lightly from the dislike that started to grow towards Laila. And Laila acted shamelessly, confessing more,

"I truly like Sasuke-kun. I do not hide the fact that I have since the day I begin at Brown's. I don't dislike you but…I disliked how Sasuke-kun was left to suffer because of you, Sakura-chan."

Laila paused a while,

"Therefore…forgive me."

Sakura roughly smudged her tears away and she stared at Laila;

Forgive?

What was there to forgive when the girl had no sincerity to ask for it! Sakura lowered her eyes, aware of the sensation that hatred had clouded her and she knew anger. She terribly is!

Laila dared speak with a straight face; there wasn't an ounce of guilt written anywhere. So don't say sorry! It's disgusting!

"Please divorce Sasuke-kun."

_**Never!**_

Sakura instantly turned towards the deep voice that spoke. She didn't gasp or manage a word at the sight of the scarlet haired male that made his presence with a heroic air. Indeed he IS her hero no matter when or how far, Sasori never failed to show up at the appropriate time of need.

She was suffering from the endless pressure that had driven her surrendering to her knees. She didn't want all this; not when she was forced upon. She is fragile after all…

Both Mikoto and Laila directed to the scarlet male as well as Sasori approached at generous paces. Just as composed every time with that up straight back, he was donned with superiority that both ladies had their lips sealed but stare.

"Never."

Sasori pronounced with a rich tone; repeating and ending the word crisply. He glared at Laila the next moment excluding his politeness and etched a frown,

"I object this one sided decision. Above everything else, a divorce will never happen. I will see to my Lady's happiness to the end!"

"Sa-chan…"

He is truly her hero; when words failed her, he spoke them, lift her high when she fell low, did all her dirty work, take all the shame and defend her from haters. He is her most reliable person and it may seem unfair. Sakura honestly felt selfish about it but if it wasn't for him…so please forgive her for using him.

"Now would you excuse us kind ladies, Sakura-sama is a busy person. Good day."

Sasori made bowed shortly then swiftly took his Miss into his arms without bothering to ask any permission. There was no need and no time when he has leave as soon as he could. Stealthily he paced away until he was stopped.

It was Mikoto; she stood to her feet. A tall person she is and never ceased to be elegant despite her unsatisfied behavior. Her dark brows furrowed narrowly at the leaving butler she sees as rude.

"You're running away, Haruno!"

And reactively, Sasori turned around with a straightforward attitude from dislike he said,

"Please reconsider your actions, madam. Telling someone to give up on her husband is terrible shame!"

He didn't bother manners. He didn't bother etiquette. He dared speak his mind in defense of his Miss. He will see to it…everything that his Miss loves. For he loves her more than anyone else. This was a happy moment for him; it was when he could shine the best during Sakura's darkest moment. He would protect her…out of the heart of a lover.

Sadly an unrequited one. She knows. He knows. It's a relationship far beyond impossible and it has left as they are now. Whatever they are; they are just together. That's enough for him.

However right now, he had to hold her tightly; protectively in his arms as he hastily left and take her to a place that no harm could bring towards her.

.

"Sa-chan," she delicately called but her butler didn't bother to answer.

He moved in silence; very quickly as well as though he was in a hurry.

"Sa-chan," again and again he didn't reply.

"Sa-chan!"

She isn't a patient person and she would not tolerate being ignored consecutively as such especially when it was by intention. Sasori did and for her to not understand his cold responses irritated her. She grew grumpy and tried wriggling free out of his aid. Not when he persistently refused to let her go.

"Put me down, Sa-chan! Put me down, I say!" the rosette struggled effortlessly and she continued on her attempts until he decided to listen.

"Alright!" in his unsatisfied tone, he set the stubborn female onto the ground.

"What's the matter with you?! Did you follow me again?!" the little Haruno yelled furiously. "I told you to quit that didn't I?!"

Sasori was silent; watched her frown constantly and listened to irritated words of his Miss out of sheer frustration. Not at him but herself. She was mad at herself, dissatisfied at herself and confused.

Above all, she wanted to give up.

Silently at heart, he was greatly saddened. For his Miss once again had to suffer another chapter of unhappiness. He approached the female currently with a rejecting attitude and he purposefully did not spare pity words at her,

"Come!"

Strictly, the scarlet male ordered after he was a step ahead of her and as expected, the female would be against it.

Usually, Sasori would gently plead her in order to gain her obedience but not today. He cared not if he forcefully grabbed her small wrist, be it fragile, he took her roughly and never like a caretaker would. Surely she screamed and struggled more. He dragged her with him only for a short distance before releasing his grip.

Sakura fell onto the ground cushioned by fallen autumn leaves on her bottom. They were at a park she soon realized; she minded about nothing else that was around her except fixate daggering glares at the male.

Sasori was seriously cruel, she thought angrily and more when he gave her no aid to lift her. He even dare look inferiorly at her,

"What were you thinking, Haruno Sakura?" and mentioned her full name!

"Mind your tongue Sasori!" she growled lowly.

"I will speak because I am dissatisfied. Disappointed!" he paused momentarily. "You were about to sign **that **didn't you, Sakura-sama…?" his voice saddened at the end.

Obviously.

The pinkette's abrupt response-less reaction tells. It was apparent at her facial emotion despite it was an almost expressionless one. He knew her too well to be able to study her flawless gestures and she could put all effort to conceal it better.

However,

She did not do so.

"Yes."

She shot her glossy green eyes from the tears that she withheld.

"Yes, I was."

Again, she confirmed her deed to him. She had no intention to hide from him but she was about to cry. She honestly told him but did her best not to cry, so much that her eyes were taking a shade of red so does her nose.

If that was the case then,

Please cry.

It was harder to see her being difficult.

Sasori lowered himself to meet his Miss' eyes. She never changed. Stubborn as always and selfishly decide on things. He removed his leather glove before he reached out to wipe away tears that overflowed from her eyes. Sakura held those large gentle hands then softly she cried; pouring all her feelings that had grown too much to keep. She let him see her ugliest side; the scene when she is at her lowest.

"Sakura-sama…" the kind butler called whisperingly and the little female turned to him in response.

He smiled at first and dried more of her tears that he hated to see.

"Look, Sakura-sama…"

Sasori pointed, directing her gaze into a distance; not too far from where they were, she saw and finally noticed her surroundings. It's the old race track Sasuke usually comes for laps and she would stay to watch him run. There weren't many people who would pay this place a visit but on certain occasions like this when it was as beautiful, they would come to watch the autumn leaves rain.

The place became a copper wonderland; surrounded by thickened trees and in the middle an opening of a vast sky. It had a different feeling to it as if being here…it's a different world.

And there,

Sasuke. Phil. Kiba. Uncle Brown. Surprisingly, Naruto with Bolt and Himawari. And a whole lot of fun, Akamaru.

All of them were having their time under the sky, running on a bed of leaves they played Frisbee in an autumn day like this. They didn't care about the weather, they didn't care about being noisy they just…didn't.

It has been so long…

"Can you see it, Sakura-sama?" Sasori uttered softly in the midst of her observation.

Not too far from them yet far enough to stay hidden behind trees, they stood to watch. Sasori intended to. He will make her see it; holding her hand, he accompanied her in silence as she continued to admire the happening joy of her family out there.

Yes.

Her family.

Ah…so this was Sa-chan's intention.

Sakura closed her eyes, let her last tear to fall, sighed then she opened them again. Indeed, this was no dream. The happiness before her is real. She had forgotten…no…she almost…gave it up.

All of it.

"Look, Sakura-sama…Isn't this what you wanted?" Sasori said pausing,

_This…is what you've been fighting for?_

"Do you want this to be a moment's happiness?"

_Of course not…_

"Don't you want to be happy for as long as you live?"

_Definitely._

"Have you forgotten the struggle when you tried your best to recover just so you could spend the rest of your life with him? Haven't you made your life for him?"

_Yes._

_Yes it is._

_Ten years it was. It was…long enough._

Sa-chan.

He was right.

He always was and he never stopped to pull her to her feet; remind her when she turned forgetful. He never failed to beat good sense into her when she turned stupid. He was always…always so faithful that it's guilty to keep him.

And he would look at her in the eyes, with his, strongly staring into hers he would deliver his thoughts; speak his mind and say words that would hurt her twice as badly.

It's natural.

Truths always hurt.

So listen to this;

"There are no guidelines to happiness as long as you can think what is best that could make you happy. THAT is happiness. Don't be blinded by details because when you do, you might miss the important things. Sometimes the smallest and trivial things could be big things that could make happiness come as great."

For someone as stubborn, Sakura listened. On occasions she would and without her being sharp tongued, she could be as beautiful and innocent with keen emeralds and youthful features. She is…truly a beauty like her mother and Sasori would be mesmerized into captivity for the moment. But her shook it off and faced her properly,

"Tell him."

Sakura looked at her butler with surprised eyes and an expression of uncertainty. What this butler is thinking, she could not read his ideas. He doesn't make her guess often, it was her who was careless and she admitted it.

Sorry but not today, Sa-chan. She's just too tired to think.

"Tell him about everything; about Uncle Brown, your worries, your inabilities, the divorce. Be honest with yourself. Trust Sasuke, have more faith in this marriage. It's something not bind by a single piece of paper, it's more than that. You should know better."

He watched her doubt surface in her mind again and he will not allow it,

"You won't regret it. It will prove to you how much you're worth. How you're irreplaceable to play your part in this story."

He held,

"Don't let suddenness cloud your judgment. Think carefully. What do you want?"

His words captured her attention before a confused expression began to surface. He knows she'll do her best. After all, he believed in her more than she does to herself. She knows the answer to that; he smiled when her eyes began to brim with returning confidence and he felt her grip around his hand tightened.

It's a sign that she'll do it.

And it will be his duty to assist her.

Alongside her, he held her hand as she took the lead in this walk where they decided to approach the people out there from their hiding. Everyone were delighted at the sight of their presence especially young Phil who ran to receive an embrace from his sister. Sakura equally returned his sincerity; she was no less surprised to see him present to think he should be at the mansion during this hour.

"I finished lessons quickly so I can come over to play!" Phil clarified cheerfully. She smiled at his innocent adorableness then stroked his soft dark hair.

If everyone could stay as naïve and innocent, wouldn't that be wonderful?

Last but not least, she brought herself to set her gaze at the male who finally approached. Despite his towering height Sasuke never failed to emit gentleness and so does his smile that was always so kind.

"You are late."

The Uchiha said in the littlest monotone.

"I thought it would be quicker if Sasori-san were to pick you up from wherever you've gone off on your own," and added jokingly.

Sakura felt her chest thump slightly out of nervousness; the second their eyes meet, she was nervous and the tension came up to her when her husband behaved in his unusual way. As if he knew matters hidden in her head and out of conscience she grew even more tensed.

Would he not question to what she had been up to earlier?

He wouldn't, she knew confidently because he is this sort of man and not the man to leave it alone. Sasuke is…considerate. Too much that he could just end up waiting without gaining answers. Worried? He definitely was despite he tried not to show and he was getting skillful at it these days.

Because of that, it became her duty to tell him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Come Sakura-chan. We're all on a Frisbee picnic!" the raven male abruptly expressed in excitement.

She didn't expect it; that jolly behavior of a façade only clenched her heart.

It was guilt.

The guilt that eats from the inside and that it repeats in the back of the mind. A replay of her deeds whenever the chance and it'll make her all queasy inside that it felt nauseating. It's a silly thing when it was from the past. But it not something that simple to forget and she kept blaming herself for her silly actions. It hurts badly when it could really sting and it digs deep down inside the heart where she couldn't heal it and the more she kept quiet hesitating to tell him.

She had to tell him. But before she could confess,

Sasuke already took her by the hand and they went out into the vast open.

The children: Phil, Bolt and Himawari joined the fun as well and it was exciting to watch the trio getting ahead with their friendship. It was Sakura's first time with Frisbees; it wasn't hard though but she was still clumsy at her throws. She was pretty much overwhelmed at watching Akamaru succeed catching at most of the throws.

It was all new to her.

And of course despite this unsuited chilly weather, the rest of them; Uncle Brown, Naruto and Kiba made themselves comfortable while savoring warm _sake_ and snacks they prepared. They are serious about the picnic under the falling leaves and shared an amount of laughter.

Sounds ridiculous?

Well, guess they are just…happy people and it could not stop a smile that graced the pinkette's lips unconsciously.

Everything around her…is real.

It is a peaceful day. Every day.

"Sakura-chan."

She heard him and didn't turn to him right away after waiting shortly. She smiled at his presence where kindness was part of his being and his returned smile before he would lower himself to meet her eyes.

It was a good moment of silence where the wind blew between them as they listened to the sound of rustling leaves before they came showering all over; it was all about the sensation of love.

She would gladly indulge in this timeless moment a little longer if she didn't need to speak with him as soon. She hesitated a bit whether or not to interrupt this soothing present and did,

"Sasuke-kun…"

Audibly at just the right tone she began but before she could speak, she was gently held in the arms of her lover and he carried her with him. He walked a distance so that they could be alone from the animation that went on without them as if he understood what she needed most.

Like he knew…He knew that she had something to tell him and she almost forgotten about overlapped by amounts of happiness.

He walked and further he walked, the rosette gently rest her head against his shoulder and wholly intake whatever gentle sensation there was. She is getting too used to this; pampered with too much affection from this man that she had grown too greedy.

Close her eyes she whispered his name another time,

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?" his gentle reply, almost inaudible.

They arrived in the world of their own; with no one, nothing unnecessary and it was all them. Sasuke cradled her like a child delicate in his arms and Sakura didn't mind being honest yearning for him and the two drifted off deeper into a space of their own.

They stopped to listen to the howling wind that picked up abruptly before it tamed because of the current, they came to see the shifting clouds that moved quickly from its motionless pace. It was an invaluable experience; together they watch the same thing, tap into the same feeling and wonder the same thought.

It was silence that made this chance.

It was…precious.

And it is time to speak.

The petite Haruno straightened her back to meet her husband's waiting onyxes and onyxes that reminded her of that identical pair she met earlier.

"I am surprised that everyone is here," then gazed afar.

"It wasn't planned at all. We bumped into Naruto and the kids on our way back from Uncle's medical check-up and suggested the picnic. It was just in time when Kiba brought Akamaru along and Phil dropped in too. That's how we ended up all together," chuckle the Uchiha.

Sakura giggled as well,

"Everything sounded so well planned. Coincidence is scary, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure does…" he chuckled lightly.

"Oh, it's been a while since Akamaru dropped by," the pinkette expressed her joy to see the active canine endlessly moving about and playing with the children afar.

"Yeah…" he smiled.

Then once again, silence drew by shortly as they stood to watch the rest where they didn't participate. It was long silence; where the both of them just watched whatever there was…whatever. Because this moment of togetherness; it was when the two could see things on equal grounds, the things they see are…the same. Until Sasuke decided that it was interrupt.

"Let's adopt one."

In his gentlest voice that faded into the background moments after but his words remained in memory. He paused to turn towards the female with eyes that waits for an agreement. Sakura didn't mind the idea of it then said,

"But I thought Uncle Brown objects keeping pets in the shop,"

She said giggling a little and watched her husband grew a blush as his eyes darted away for a moment.

She watched him hesitate while his shyness badly grew before he brought up the courage to clear her misunderstanding.

"A baby I mean…"

Sakura was instantly speechless.

Her mouth was agape from the astonishment and her jaw that hung loosely into a period of time; long enough and finally she got an answer. Cupped her mouth out of that overflowing happiness and her face that glowed in merry colour; she was happy and this was one of the joyous moments. His consent was the least she expected at a time like this it was a surprise indeed and a good one too.

To think he wouldn't have considered.

Smiling at each other, they were both glad at their decision. It was…a decision that they needed and Sakura could not thank him enough for this. Still she needed to tell him,

"Sasuke-kun, I have a confessio—"

"I know."

Without bothering to allow her sentence to properly end, the raven male said with a smirk. What does he know? The pinkette could not completely trusts what he nodded confidently at.

"You knew?" she expressed confusingly.

He nodded affirmatively again and smiled with his soften onyxes fixate at her and,

"I know."

Again, he said.

"No you don't."

She said disbelievingly. He could not possibly guess moreover read her mind!

"I do. I know what you wanted to say." He made an interval of a pause then said, "So it's okay…really…"

His tenderly tone and that kind smile he wore only piled her guilt inside of her. No. No. Of course he couldn't have guessed what she was trying to say…does he? But he does sound as if he had a clue.

Her short pink eyebrows arched painfully at her positive husband,

"Please don't be so kind Sasuke-kun. Sometimes you'll get nothing for being too kind…" her voice began to crack.

She became heartbroken at the sight of this wonderful man; if she weren't so incapable, he wouldn't have to lose as much. What does he know? Please don't smile and nodded as if everything could be as easy, Sasuke-kun!

Belittle him she did; he **did** had a clue.

At his gentlest and kindest touch, the Uchiha lowered his head to place a kiss on her belly. To her utmost surprise, Sakura jerked gaspingly. She hardly expects her husband to do so and it pained her even more. Although she knew he did it out of kindness yet she could not suppress the hurt that swells in her chest.

Her body is inferior yet he still loves her.

"It's okay. I know. We know. It's okay so…you don't have to work so hard for what you can't, Sakura-chan. Because I don't mind. I **don't** mind if we couldn't have children and I don't expect it from you. Never."

"I am not looking down on you," Sasuke quickly added. "I am just reminding you that…we were prepared for this. We agreed to this. You. Me. Just the two of us. Life goes on."

"Isn't that more important? Happiness that is. What's most important is staying alive and healthy!" he expressed his thoughts louder to ensure that the female in tears is listening. "Didn't Orochimaru-sensei tell you that? And you were pretty cruel to leave me out on your latest examination, huh…"

Another surprise!

"How did—" the unexpectedness made her tongue tied and it pleases the raven to see her astonished expression.

Sasuke smiled.

"I am your husband. I have the right to know. Everything that is going on about you. Whatever even if you're unwell or unable to bear children I have the duty to understand you. So please don't be upset."

He didn't clarify his methods but surely someone must have told him behind her back. He may not be as smart but he could be as sharp when he needed to be. Someone must have told him; she felt betrayed but…this could be an exception.

"Of course I would. All women would want to bear the child of the man she loves. It's natural!" she frowned unhappily, turning away to avoid her husband's gaze.

"And it's natural for me to say no. I am okay. We are. So it's okay, okay?" he made her look at him in the eye by force,

"If you think an adoption is the essence to happiness. Do so. I am not going to stop you because I love you. Telling you that I agree is the act of my love for you. There is no other way I know how to prove it to you."

But,

"Above everything else…I am glad that you were fighting for me. I am deeply touched that you're willing to give me a family. So it's my turn to give you assurance, tell you: don't worry and I love **You**."

Sakura wanted to cry, for this man she wanted to express how grateful she is and felt sorry for him that he was unlucky to have her as his wife. It was agreed that they will be partners for the rest of their lives despite the good times and the bad ones and all the good they have and the limits they are born with.

Although it wasn't the end of what she had to say but she had to leave other topics out and embrace this treasurable moment right here. She hugged him. Pulled him as close so that the gap between them could disappear; it was a deep as they two held each other to the point they lost themselves in time.

Everything was like a fabricated fairy tale. Beautiful and perfect.

But.

This is only the beginning of things…

.

.

.

"I plan to help out the folks there with their field work. It'll be a good opportunity to learn something new and soak into their daily lifestyle."

"Did I forget to mention that they are quite traditional? Oh yes, they do utilize the well and water coming from streams. The catch from the waters there are delicious when steamed."

"And—"

He went on and on.

Uncle Brown sounded excited as he continued to describe the country life he got into touch with shortly and starting today, he finally is going to fully immerse himself into that sort of life that he thinks is best for his retirement.

Sakura by his side listened to the elderly that ranted. It's still early despite how sleepy she was she could not bear to fall asleep now especially in this bumpy ride of a bus they took. She promised to accompany Uncle Brown's moving and set off early at dawn. The old man ensured that he sneaked off quietly without Sasuke's notice;

It's for the best, he said.

The rosette smiled lightly at the talking elderly as he didn't bother to rest since he began right after they got onto the bus. And he endlessly continued. She didn't mind and smiled to herself at every happy remark Uncle Brown made.

Because.

Whatever he tried so hard to tell her…sounded fake.

She wasn't trying to be rude but she couldn't be as insensitive to not hear his lies. His every word he made spoke loud lies.

Uncle Brown isn't the least bit happy about leaving the bakery.

The man had grown too old to stay away from the home he built too many memories from. There is no other place except for that shabby old room on the first floor of the shop. Moreover, leaving would make him lonelier. He's got no family other than that raven boy and,

To hell with field work!

He's got no other interest than bread and cakes and making dinner for the youngsters that would drop by some time. He would definitely love to enjoy tea and sit on that old couch in front of the television. He's this sort of man.

To cut ties from the world he used to live in, he might not take it all in. He's trying to be heroic and selfish at the same time, saying stupid words like he'll back out! It's just plain stupid!

So what if he's getting forgetful? And so what if he's really going to forget it all?

The fact that he lived in the lives of many others; it isn't that simple to take those memories away. There's no logic in that sense. Uncle Brown got it all wrong…

"Perhaps if I succeed to plant corn myself, I'll send them to the shop," then the elderly whispered. "He may not look like it but that boy Sasuke loves a bit of corn in his dishes. You might want to pop a handful in any of them, that'll make him really happy. He won't show it but I know he does."

Sakura nodded to portray that she was paying attention.

"Oh, and another thing. I am not sure if you'd notice, Sakura-chan that boy can be quite picky on food sometimes. He dislikes celeries and beetroot. Oh, please remember he's allergic to fungi foods and avocado. His skin will get itchy if he eats too much. Oh and—"

"Uncle Brown."

"Oh sorry, Sakura-chan. I must be going on and about like an old man but please do remember a bit especially during winter Sasuke's got to be extra careful or he'll easily catch colds. It can be pretty difficult. Once, he caught one and it lasted so badly that I couldn't open up the shop for days just to take care of him."

"Uncle Brown…" Sakura called him softly and the elderly man apologized,

"I am so sorry…I just couldn't help myself. That boy, other than being hard to take care of he's hardworking and soft. He'd never pick up a fight, ever! He's a good…sniff…oh…what am I doing…"

"Uncle Brown!" Sakura raised her voice and the teary elderly turned to her. "The way you describe Sasuke-kun, he does sound troublesome to take care of. I may be his wife but I am still inexperienced. So why not you stay and give me more time instead of telling me everything now?"

Uncle Brown darted his eyes away from a twin of piercing emeralds that could see through him. Nothing could slip pass this child's mind, he agreed confidently and he grew assured at the fact that Sasuke would be in good hands. However,

"You don't want to leave, don't you? So why throw everything away and leave?"

He cannot avoid sharp words that could slice through his impregnable silence. Haruno Sakura thinks like a woman of her age despite her youthful appearance; honestly, it does scare him sometimes and always do.

She set a pause; long enough to let the atmosphere settle down before she picked up another statement at the right timing,

"Sasuke-kun and I are planning to have a baby."

Indeed Haruno Sakura is filled with surprises that could catch one off guard easily. In his state of utmost surprise and smallest hint of joy, Uncle Brown reactively directed his gaze at her belly,

"Sakura-chan you're—"

And she shook her head in denial that she is to another of his surprise.

"We decided to adopt one," Sakura clarified with definite green gazes. Then continued,

"I am not telling you this so you could help us raise it. We're a family and this is the sort of family Sasuke-kun wished to have. You're an irreplaceable figure in this; a grandfather."

Oh…

Did he ever think of that?

He had forgotten when was too occupied with the thought of his illness and silliness that the possibility of it slipped his mind. More to it when he never thought this day would come to make him happy. But could this happiness come too late now?

He had become incapable to take up the duty as someone's grandparent.

"Father…" she shook his hand, calling him and he turned to look into those calling eyes.

It's something that severed his ironclad determination. His will grew thin at the sound of it. Sakura was too clever at a time like this.

He cannot reply to her. He cannot bring himself to answer her calling; if he could stay a silent a little longer everything would be over. Things will go along to his plan. He ignored the persistent young female hoping that she would give in knowing that would be something impossible.

The familiar bus stand came into sight soon enough telling how much time had passed since they travelled from the city and how his journey away from home is coming to an end. There is no turning back and he will convince himself of a better life that is waiting ahead for him.

Sakura didn't speak another word but followed him off the vehicle and quietly helped carried his light belongings. They both walked as expected, silently that is on the path that he and she recognized. It wasn't too long until the small, tranquil village entered their vision.

Finally, this is the real end of his journey.

And he would like to thank the little female; his daughter for her accompaniment. He appreciated her time and all the times he was able to share with her at the shop. Now, he is ready to bid her farewell and he would see her leave.

"UNCLE!"

The first thing he did was freeze at the call of that voice.

Uncle Brown need not guess; his senses tensed as he listened to a set of stomping footsteps that approaches from behind. It was loud and fearful but not as fearful when he came face to face with the person he wished to see the least.

"Why are you here…?" he uttered in astonishing whisper.

Again, he need not guess whose deed it was for Sasuke to be here. Betrayal? He wouldn't call that to the rosette who must have spoken the truth to the raven boy despite she promised. It was obvious when Sakura looked deep into his eyes; she intentionally told the boy, everything…

It was all for the best too.

"Why?"

Sasuke's dark brows were almost joined and he didn't mind his attitude towards the elderly. He was annoyed, angry and saddened. Those mixed emotions gathered and expressed on his face. He wouldn't hide it because now's not an important time to.

"What are you doing? No! What were you thinking, Uncle?!" He didn't mean to be rude but he couldn't suppress his emotions and raised his voice unintentionally at the response-less man.

"We're going home." Sasuke demanded in a deepened voice. "This instant. Now!"

Uncle Brown turned away to avoid contacting gazes,

"Leave me alone, boy! I know what I am doing!" he responded loudly as well and began walking away.

.

_He said he knows what he is doing._

_But I say that he is lying._

_Behind those eyes I knew very well was a man who wasn't as strong as he could be by a single glimpse and he wasn't a good actor either. Not in my eyes that is._

_The moment I saw his eyes dart away to avoid colliding gazes with mine was a written answer that I could understand without words to describe his inner thoughts. _

_I know worried, how uncertain and how afraid he can be…_

_Of the road ahead that his feet brought him to walk an unpaved earth of a fragile path. _

_And behind him from this distance I stood to watch his furthering figure then I thought with a hidden smirk towards the man who acted strongly to face whatever he thought he could._

_He said to leave him be._

_But I say he was trying to be cool._

_I didn't plan to expose him of his thoughts. I don't want to because it'll hurt his pride he cherished during this moment._

_However, _

_Did he ever think that he more he hides it hurts him as much as it hurts me?_

_Which is why I said he was a horrible liar but it was with good intention; hoping that he had done the best for someone else to have things better for them. What about himself?_

_I feel my jaw tightened with inner frustration as I watched the old man walk away by himself, without me that I was usually by his side; cast me aside with cruel words that only made me want to stay. _

_Watch him fight for his right and make fate go his way._

_Does it have to be this way?_

_I cannot be patient to keep standing still another second more and I cannot be satisfied…I am NOT satisfied with all this! I felt my ears burned with blazing anger out of the dissatisfaction that swells in mind._

"**This sucks! This sucks Uncle!"**

_I stomped my feet in the most immature manner. I did it out of consideration and I don't think that I bothered how I behaved when I was too concerned about the heat that surrounds my head and the anger I breathed._

_I am unhappy…distressed at the fact that the old man who didn't make an effort to turn around to look at me when I anticipated he might. I thought I was still the kid he loved. I thought I could have things my way any time I tried whining._

_I forgot that it was no more._

_It wasn't too long ago before he learned how to ignore me. It was that second when he stepped ahead of me without bothering to say a proper farewell to me. He even had planned to retire away without my notice if it wasn't for Sakura-chan._

_I am saddened._

_Uncle._

_Do you not want me anymore?_

_After all the kindness you given me, wasted your patience putting up with my foolishness and all your time sowed in me._

_Don't you want anything in return?_

_At least,_

_Take something from me._

_So, please don't leave me hanging with a debt I cannot repay in a lifetime. It's just too much to undo it. _

_Because,_

_The memory of that warmth that rushes into me the time you opened the door of your shop for us Uchiha brothers lives clearly in my mind to this day and that every time I remembered breathing, I remember being alive;_

_To see every Christmas with you until the Heavens decides your time._

_Aside from that,_

_I cannot allow you to leave. _

"**Stupid old man! You can't just go leaving as if it was the right thing to do!"**

_I didn't bother to choose my words at the elderly; I've got no time to. If I don't stop him, who would? If my voice could bring him to turn around one more time, _

"**You're selfish, old man!"**

_Just once,_

"**Why don't you think about me for a change? Give yourself some selfishness and rely on me! I am your son aren't I? That I what I am of use for!"**

_Because if he didn't,_

_I would be sinned. As a man, as a son_

_I know what that old man was thinking, I clearly here his hesitating footsteps as he went farther yet he stubbornly denied his heart. He heard me, I know. Pray that he would just look at me one more time._

"**FATHER!"**

_He stopped._

_To my disbelief and relief, I see him halt. He should have done that earlier, he should hesitate earlier so…_

_What's up with leaving me behind with all this guilt piling up inside me, rushed up to my throat clinching in the most hurtfully and my neck was feeling thick. It was a suffocating moment before I no longer can hold back the urge to spill tears._

_And it was at the moment that everything spilled honesty when my eyes finally met Uncle's reddened ones. I didn't realize when I was standing before him since when my feet carried me as quickly? As if I flew and I also knew that I was stopping the man; spreading my arms widely, preventing. _

"**Father…"**

_I called him in my humblest; I sincerely called the man with no intention to inflict him. He is after all the man despite our differences in blood stringed by intangibility called fate._

_We don't deny it. It's just that,_

_We were too stubborn to admit that we could not escape written fate; every second that happens were all pre-destined in the hands of Heaven and we've got no say. The choices we make, the things we are about to say and the people we need to meet…are already there._

_What happens next…determines the future._

"**Don't call me that."**

_I didn't flinch at that strict integrated tone of disappointment and disgust spewed from Uncle's lips nor did I accept it. Standing before him I traced the emotion he set on his face; the frown that hardly visits and his lightly shivering jaw from hesitation of choosing his words._

"**Don't ever again call me that!"**

_What was he angry about? I was confident that I was rightfully addressing him and I had the right to address him so._

_He made things hard for me. Frowning, I insisted, _

"**Yes, I will!"**

"**NO YOU DON'T!"**

_He raised his voice to another level. It was beyond being just angry, no, he is angry not at me…but at himself. _

"**Yes I will! Forever I will!"**

"**You don't know what you're saying, boy!"**

_I watched him shook his head denying vehemently._

"**Go home!"**

"**Not until you come with me! You are going home with me!"**

_We're going to fight. I am not giving up as easily even if it means I would hurt him with words. I need him. He doesn't belong here…_

"**This IS home!"**

"**No it isn't! Your home is in that stinking old bakery you'd spent decades of your life cherishing the place!"**

"**Enough, Sasuke! What I am trying to do is none of your concern!"**

"**What is that is not?! I don't like this Uncle…I don't like it when you wouldn't trust me. Am I incapable in your eyes…?"**

_I thought I had won the argument when Uncle went into silence the next but I had never anticipated that he would be determined to his decision; _

_Tightened his grip around the handle of his luggage, I couldn't believe he'd walk past me without another word to spare. I was astonished._

_Fear instantly drew over me the time my eyes once again set at the scene of his back, the leaving figure that strongly insisted to go; slipping me by like the passing wind that I tried to hold in my hand. _

_But,_

_I didn't manage to dwell in that fear because of Sakura-chan. Her light push against my back forced out all my doubts of what I needed to do next. As ever, whenever her small hand that touches my skin I would snap wide awake. I could think. And I could run. _

_I ran._

_Forward._

_My mind was blank and the sound of Uncle's shoes that crunch the earthen ground as he moved further echoed in my ears. We weren't too far apart yet it felt as if the distance between us was hollow and distant. There wasn't a single thing I could come up with at mind except but to make haste. Meanwhile I was desperate in search for words to make up my speech in order to convince the man. But what?_

_Then I recalled a hint._

_If words cannot reach the man then all I had to do is reach out to him. Wholly express myself, _

_I held him. _

_I could not recall the width of his shoulders or the warmth of his body. It was the first that I was ever brave to embrace this elderly man. I held him with my all; my arms stretched as wide and my feelings as much._

_Uncle stopped._

_He didn't move an inch from the spot that I surprised him with, I am sure he did despite I could not listen to his heart beat but mine did. I was especially nervous yet I overcame it as soon when it grew warmer. I…_

_Love this man._

_Close my eyes and take that deep breath, I was sure that I love him dearly not from the sense that I usually tell him; out of gratitude simply because of time. We had spent too much time together, too many days and too many experiences. Most of all, he taught me…feelings._

_From that, I am able to convey,_

"**I miss you…Uncle…"**

.

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter six everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I get to slip out of the busy schedule to update the next chapter!**

**No discontinuations and that's a promise!**

**Thanks in advance and REVIEWS please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I deeply apologize for the terrible delay and it has been a while since the last update. I am super sorry everyone, forgive me… I don't have to repeat myself but I have been occupied with too many things, Christmas and New Year and etc.**

**Well, I hope it wasn't too late of me to wish everyone a Happy Christmas and New Year! It's terribly late but still I have to say my part and hope you guys spent splendid holidays!**

**And THANK YOU so much for the REVIEWS! They were awesome as always and lovely!**

* * *

**Reply to Review(s):**

**Sakura407: **Thanks so much dear! I so appreciate your comments and enthusiasm, one word; lovely! It gave me a huge kick and it sent me driving away with an idea for the ending. Thank you for sweetening it!

And I hope you'll enjoy the ending coming soon enough and hope it will be to your liking!

Once more, thank you! Have a splendid new year and all the best! Hope to see your comments again! Ciao!

* * *

**Off and away with the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Seven…Love Me Like You Do**

_(From the previous chapter: Sasuke's Point of View)_

_._

_I don't know how long will it take. But._

_If my feelings got through you, would you do me a favour?_

_Turn around._

_Face me. Properly say your thoughts._

_Because._

_I don't understand them completely if you keep staying silent; making me guess and making me think what I think it is._

_If you'd just tell me that you love me that is…_

_It would do me great favour: Stop me from sobbing my eyes out for they hurt so much from all the tears shed from my shattered heart._

_I am a greedy man._

_Despite I have Sakura-chan; the love of my life that should be enough to make me the happiest yet I am not a simple man everyone thought I am._

_Uncl…Father…_

_You should know me better, right?_

_I don't know what to say or how to express myself with vivid lines with my lips when I am the boy who knew how to stop and stare. Hesitate to the things I admire. Hide to cry softly on my own. So please…_

_Could you not make it as difficult?_

_I am crying._

_And I don't think I'll ever change._

_So could you not change as well?_

_Comfort me like you always do._

_Listen to my pleas. Spoil me._

_._

Sakura watched.

Like a patient woman she watched without attempting to interrupt the moment between the two men. She watched her husband cried and Uncle Brown…she couldn't see his tears but…

She was confident that they both cried along in this moment of hesitance.

What would turn out in the end?

She sighed innerly in silence; she may seem to be unaffected but in truth her emotions were thickening and she wished to rush over to plea as well. It wasn't appropriate to do so unfortunately. Not today.

Sasuke continued to cling onto Uncle Brown; wordlessly sobbing and hoping that his selfish tears could convince the man. Very selfish, yes. It was the only thing that the raven could think of. But he prayed…

He prayed for a miracle. He prayed that Uncle Brown had a change of heart.

"Sasuke…"

He jerked at the loud echoing call from leaning against the elderly man's back and he stared at Uncle Brown as soon as he turned around. Sasuke wanted to smile, express how happy he was at the man's reaction; he got Uncle Brown to look at him. It was a sign of hope.

He thought it was.

Moreover, seeing the traces of tears that lined the bottom of those wrinkled eyes, it was true that his feelings got through the elderly man. Sasuke was carelessly overjoyed and he got mislead when Uncle Brown gently caressed his head with a smile then said,

"I love you, my boy. But, I've decided to stay here."

Wha…What was that…?

It wasn't just the Uchiha who stunned at his feet. Sakura could sit to wait no more and hurried over. Being silent was annoying and being powerless was killing.

"Uncle Brown. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying you. I just wanted us to live together and I don't want Sasuke-kun to be sad. I—"

Her speech was hasty and messy and she didn't managed finish when the man wrapped his open arms around both his youthful family before him. She was brought into utter speechlessness, not to mention her husband next to her grew mute.

Uncle Brown hugged his children as he buried his head between the two; giving his all into this final moment and giving his all not to shed anymore tears. Sakura heard his efforts; breathing heavily, gritting his teeth silently all for the reason of wanting to be a proud man.

He's a silly old man, wasn't he?

Sakura thought and casually stole a glance at the male next to her. He just stood without another expression on his face in the sense of being defeated.

He cried.

From the inside that boy…

He was completely out of the real world as if he had turned numb and lost the ability to think but weep.

It was terrible.

A terrible sight to Sakura and it became a scene she could not bear to watch another second longer before her tears just…came. It wasn't influence; Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks when she could be as powerless; unable to alter anything.

All that she had done was actually nothing.

Meaningless.

She was useless…

"I'm…sorry…," she apologized softly in tears.

The only word that she could think of when there was no other suitable word that could express her dismay. It was her fault to cause everyone more grief than it might have been.

She began to wonder if it was better off to stay silent after all. However, she couldn't do that. It was against the conscience towards her husband. She tried to be of help…never thought it would make him fall into greater sorrow.

"Don't be, my dear."

No matter, Uncle Brown, always the kindest man.

He didn't blame her or got angry when she broke her promise to him. Moreover, he even lovingly kissed her forehead. She was loved as his family.

This is…

The End.

Sakura failed to withhold her tears either; it's sad to part. This unhappy moment reminded her of the past, how she stayed by her mom's side during the last. Right now, it felt as hard as how it was.

It was a heartbreaking conclusion, she knew.

She felt her shoulders weigh from the stiffening atmosphere, moreover, the building guilt from her conscience. How she wanted to console the Uchiha male when she was too afraid to touch him even as he stood there silently; without a word, without a soul despite he breathes.

Is he thinking anything now?

Say it Sasuke-kun.

If he could just say something perhaps she could do something for him…

But.

It was no use.

Because.

The only person who could ever pull him back into life…is Uncle Brown; the man who made his world alive. What about her? What was she in his world then?

"Ah! Mr Brown! There you are. I was getting worried when I couldn't see you around when I was expecting you earlier."

A man, the doctor; he came rushing over. His facial expression was seen to have lingering effects that he was worried and he panted from hasty actions.

Uncle Brown greeted and apologized with a chuckle before he briefly introduced Sasuke. Expectedly, the young Uchiha merely smiled a little without speaking further. It was understandable that he wasn't in the mood for anything after all that emotional turnabout earlier.

He just listened and paid no attention to the conversation between the elderly man and the doctor when his mind was close to blank. His eyes were simply elsewhere and sometimes stole glances at Uncle Brown whenever he chuckled. He had an irritable twitch on his face behind that expressionless cover.

"Haha! I look forward to working in the fields soon."

Uncle Brown's statement only made the raven male grew repulsive and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun!" The rosette quickly chased after her leaving husband.

This is bad.

She had to do something besides staying silent, Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" she desperately tailed him. "You can't just leave like this. Uncle Bro—"

"He is a selfish old man, Sakura!"

The pinkette jerked when she didn't expect him to turn around with vicious eyes gnawing at her as he snarled. She stunned for that moment and petrified she stared at him. She was aware of him gritting his teeth behind pressed lips before he proceeded leaving.

It's too late to call him now.

Sasuke wouldn't listen to reason when his mind was too occupied with discontent.

Sakura only followed without a sound.

She carefully followed the raven that paced further, faster than her short feet could take her any quicker and that it began to hurt from the strain. He didn't wait for her. Not once did he slowed down his paces instead he gradually swift into the distance, leaving her further behind.

Taking a peek over her shoulder, she noticed that they had completely left the village. The entrance was no longer visible; shrouded by thickened bushes and trees. It was a secluded place after all and she could not suppress the uneasy guilt that drew over;

She knew that Uncle Brown was watching them leave; watching Sasuke leave without a word of 'goodbye'. She could imagine how heart wrecking it would feel.

But it it's Uncle Brown, he would understand and he would nod his head and he would even smile to himself and…he would forgive the boy.

Sasuke knew.

Because they both knew how to care for each other, they…tend to get hurt.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha who chose to look out of the window than show his face to anyone else.

They got onto a convenient ride as soon as they got to the bus stop and right now here they sat patiently, quietly next to each other with an inch of a distance between their skins; they sat wordlessly.

Again, the pinkette glanced at her husband on her right; the male remained facing into the outside world, wandering mindlessly. The way he rested his chin on top of his palm and how those blades of morning sunlight beamed through the vehicle's windows and how it created shadows which exhibited his every line of slenderness.

The curve of his jawbone down to his stretched neck due to his turned motion and his collarbone that peeked out from his shirt. She studied him long enough like an art on display and during this moment, he was beautiful. His troubled expression was beautifully shimmering under the golden rays of the early sun despite it was an inappropriate time to be admiring so, she couldn't help it.

How she wished she could do something to help him when there was nothing. She felt a fearful feeling when she wanted to touch him; her desire retracted and mindfully maintained the gap between their arms ensuring that they were individually spared with space.

Sasuke-kun needed some time of his own, she believed.

When she was satisfied at her decision, she tore her gaze of her husband and stared at her own feet. Compared to hers, he owned a large pair of feet. No, it was hers which were small. Her hands as well…

They were…so different.

Another of those unworthy thoughts that came haunting again, she smirked innerly but before it could develop into something far menacing, she felt a hand. It startled her but she was assured the next second; his large hand which envelops hers was warm and gentle despite the squeezing pressure.

It was 'sorry'.

It wasn't the coolest way to express it but he was in the mood to tell her in this fashion. Those words must be too heavy for him to personally say it perhaps he didn't know how and he didn't care what it was for when it was for everything that he had done.

She smiled to herself, thinking; he was long forgiven before he could even ask for it. Then she directed her attention towards him.

He wasn't looking.

Sasuke was as ever, he faced the sky outside. It was an act to hide away his leaking emotions. It was obvious. She could slightly see the tip of his reddened nose and watched his heavy swallowing. Moreover, he was doing his best to stay as quiet, avoid audible sniffles and wept alone.

Oh Sasuke-kun…

'If you could just express yourself with words better…,' her heart sighed.

Sakura rested her head against the arm of her partner.

Her cheek felt the heat from his skin through the thin fabric of his long sleeved shirt. It was comfortable compared to the weather that has begun to step further into the coldness where winter will be upon them very soon.

Soon…everything will be blanketed in freezing whiteness and then there will be Christmas again this year and New Year's. The streets will once again be decorated with twinkling coloured lights and glittering ornaments to welcome the holidays. Everywhere will be bustling with joyous emotions.

It was so close.

Yet.

Things just have to end up in another way. It's just all…dull.

Was it?

The rosette snuggled closer and lightly placed a kiss on her husband's arm without his notice or so he did. She felt him move and later she felt a weight on her head; Sasuke helped himself without her permission so that he could collect himself.

Aside from feeling burdened she felt instantaneously happy; she was needed. And a small smile crept its way to the edge of her lips. It was something small and big at the same time and it made the journey back home warmer.

Maybe things would be better in time.

So she thought it was…

* * *

BROWN'S PAN-YA

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura-chan!"

It's Kiba.

The returning couple shouldn't be too surprise at his appearance when he would usually arrive early to start working with the ovens not when he was behaving exceptionally restless when he burst out of the shop desperately calling out to them.

He was no less panting as he tried to convey his message confusingly that the other two couldn't decipher. However, there was no need for further explanation when the couple understood what the Inuzuka meant the moment they caught a glimpse of Laila and the Lady Uchiha.

Sasuke's mother…

The young pinkette clamped up at the presence of that dignified woman standing there in the shop, obviously in waiting. No doubt, she felt her heart in turn took nervousness. If she could, she would avoid this meeting. Sasuke already made attempts to enter Brown's along with her.

In no time, both mother and son were exchanging eye contacts at the beginning of their confrontation. They were like copies of one another except for their distinguished genders.

Both were ebony

Both were onyxes.

Black.

They maintained their unspoken staring until the lady Uchiha initiated a pleasant smile especially meant for her son. She could portray a wonderful mother solely for her child and she could be unforgiving toward those that she was displeased at.

Sakura was not spared from a deep glare and hints of harbored hatred.

Mikoto wore a plain expression when she faced the petite female she looked inferior at then stared at how the couple held each other hand-in-hand; it made her grew a disgusted frown then smirked,

"You're pretty unashamed of your doings, Miss Haruno," a remark directed towards the Haruno female.

"What are you doing here."

It wasn't a question; Sasuke defended his petite rosette without thinking twice. Harsh, he cared less. He stared at the dark haired woman he thought as an enemy.

"I don't blame you Sasuke. For being angry, for bearing hatred towards me, I was at fault for not being by your side since you were a child," said Mikoto holding her chest. "But one thing is for sure is that I've **never** abandoned you."

She clarified, tried her best to convey her innermost message of sincerity. Hoping that she could gain some lost trust from her beloved son. She knew…it was too late. Looking at the expression of the raven male held visibly was proof that history was just as hard to alter.

"Stop it."

Sasuke monotonously demanded.

And everything sunk into silence.

It was a time of standstill where every sound seems to fade into the brooding atmosphere which eats. Everyone was just as stoned, silently darting their eyes uneasily; no doubt their conversation was far from the end, however, no one seem to know which words to choose to begin the next phrase.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun."

Laila.

She had confidence brimming in her eyes as she stepped up to speak her piece; prepared to speak on behalf of the woman she took favour with. Looking at the state of things, it's as if there were two sides of a fierce battle.

"I understand that you've yet to have any gentleness towards this person but she will always be your mother. The one who brought you alive; you were able to breathe and grow to love Sakura-chan was all because of this person!"

Nobody responded.

"Don't you feel lucky to be able to reunite with her, Sasuke-kun?" Laila continued, she couldn't just let it all end swept away by the silence and looked into the raven's dark eyes as she spoke.

True. She raised true words. However,

He tightened the grip around Sakura's hand, he straightforwardly stared into Mikoto's identical onyxes and she didn't waver to stare back in return. Unexpectedly, the young Uchiha uttered in an audible whisper.

"Why are you forcing me?"

Cruel words.

"I said I didn't have a mother, didn't I?"

Sasuke-kun…

Don't.

That, Sakura couldn't predict; she instantaneously turned to her husband with astonished emeralds. Despite who she saw was the same man, however, he didn't sound the same. She had no idea that there exists a heartless side of Sasuke when he felt like being therefore she was taken aback. Moreover, his words were like razors directed towards his mother.

Served her right?

She admitted that she wasn't too fond of Mikoto from their recent encounter but she couldn't help to feel for the woman. Although the Uchiha lady didn't display her true emotions outwardly, it was obvious that she was deeply wounded.

Laila unintentionally let out an audible gasp. Kiba as well was startled,

"Oi, Sasuke!" he directly shook the raven's arm and Sasuke annoyed, rejected his touch.

"I don't care if you were to come back for me now or earlier. It made no difference. Sorry to say but…I don't feel it," Sasuke blinked as he spoke with honesty. "So…don't force me…"

And squeezed the small hand in his grasp.

He was decisive when he stared straight into the eyes of Mikoto. Her deepened frown proved she was unsatisfied with such a conclusion and by all means she had no intention to give in.

From her son, she turned her gazes at the petite female next to him and directed a glare. It was out of sheer rage with breeding hatred. Sakura swallowed silently in nervousness.

"Vixen!" the Lady Uchiha cried out angrily with her teeth snarling sharply.

The rosette suppressed her startled expression to become evident. She wouldn't want to lose any pride in this but she was definitely more nervous now from the way those vicious dark orbs which sliced through her and that it made her mind went blank for that instant.

Mikoto was seriously outraged and the little female was blamed for her failure.

The sound of her clacking high heels were rhythmically menacing at every inching step she made closer while keeping her eyes fixated at the little female; she glared intensely, her long ebony hair only made her appear frightful the more.

Sakura's heart galloped; she was afraid to the point she didn't realize holding her breath as she tried to stay unaffected by maintaining her confidence when in truth it was collapsing. She couldn't be more afraid than this.

"What have you done to my son?!" with a death glare, Mikoto spelled words in whispering hatred.

"I—"

"Our matter is between us so don't involve my wife. She's got nothing to do with it!"

Sasuke quickly hid the petite rosette behind him and confronted his mother instead. Sakura gave up defending herself when she was about to; her husband's broad back was all she saw and his hand that completely wrapped hers. She was sheltered.

It felt hurtful.

"Nothing?" said Mikoto almost laughing. "True. But I think she hasn't been as honest with you, Sasuke."

"Don't spew nonsense."

"I hate this. I hate the sort of person whose heart has intentions to severe ties between other people for their own selfishness! Haruno Sakura, you vixen!" Mikoto raised her voice.

"Stop it!" Sasuke snarled. "I forbid you to sully my wife and a stranger to you!"

"Oh, we've met alright. Didn't we, Miss Haruno?" confidently.

Sasuke held his tongue and peeked over at the small female he hid behind him. He had expectant eyes directed at the pinkette; he would believe in her words only if she said it. He **completely **believed in her.

And that hurts. Conscience daunts.

Without further hesitance, Sakura timidly nodded.

"We **met**."

Reserved, she admitted in past tense.

It wasn't the end when it was just the beginning. Sasuke's eyes were widely staring at hers with listening ears that would not miss a word she speaks and she had never planned to tell him under this fashion. Not in this way at all.

Perhaps she never wanted him to know. But since it has come to this; looking into the depths of his engulfing onyxes were urging her to speak truth. And again, it was conscience.

She cannot **not** tell him.

"We talked," she avoided his gaze at the end of her pause.

Sasuke patiently waited slightly bent towards his wife. His eyes were seen searching in hers with anticipation.

"Tell him!" Mikoto responsively said loudly. "Tell him, Miss Haruno!"

Sakura turned to the woman who was almost smiling triumphantly as though she was on a winning case. Tell Sasuke? The rosette was curious to know as well. How would Sasuke react or say when he knows about their conversation.

But.

It would be a cruel act. She didn't want to severe him.

But.

Another side of her wished to test him. It was bad of her.

"Sakura-ch—"

"A divorce."

Flashed her bright green eyes at him, she articulated in crisp words, direct. It was a jaw-hanging confession; Kiba did, Sasuke…his lips were apart until he recalled pulling his senses together, he closed them, pressed them, took his time to find the words to respond while he didn't take a glance away from his wife's.

She wasn't lying, he read.

"We discussed about a divorce…**you and I**…," he head her timid voice.

She wasn't lying again.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have say like SHE wanted you—"

"It was ME." Sakura cut him short before her voice shrunk. "Not her."

She decided; it was no longer a test. She thought about it carefully. Let's make lies real.

"How could you do that?" he retained his gentleness in speech towards her but she intended to be cruel to him.

"Because I do what I want," and her strict manner was convincing.

Sasuke sighed in defeat then said,

"You're lying."

Oh, Sasuke-kun. If she could hold him right now, she would have kissed him for being the most wonderful man. He didn't believe her and she was happy at his confidence.

If…

If she weren't Haruno, she would have become a better wife.

She wouldn't have robbed away his family name and she could be an Uchiha instead, proudly too. She would have given him a better home, a family perhaps not the perfect one but one that she pictured with children and a pet as well. Like the ones in dramas.

It was an envious chapter of life she could NEVER have!

She ruined part of his life; spent him waiting and kept him waiting even after they found the chance to tie their knots which has no meaning but a symbol of matrimony unity. She thought it all worked out…

She **thought** it did…but not.

Because of the fact; they **were **happy. They loved each other. They said they wouldn't care about any others if it was only the two of them. He only wanted her, needed her…

Those were his truths and her sweet delusion.

All this while, she was lying to herself despite the love she gave was genuine. They can NEVER have a family.

That's THE real thing.

She thought about it very deeply.

Her love for him; she **love** him, present tense. She truly did fell for the boy in him. If she could be born normal like Laila; tall and normal and just a normal girl not a Haruno…perhaps she would be more suited.

Sasuke deserved better.

She thought of it really thoroughly during the hours of the night.

Whatever Sasori talked about reaching out to her happiness, fighting for it, not giving up? It made her smile at heart, bitterly. Those were lies as well…

Mikoto was right: Don't be selfish.

So…this shall be it.

"No, YOU WERE lying!"

Abruptly, the rosette raised her voice. Fiercely she frowned and yanked the raven's hand from hers.

It's time to put on a show.

"I know." She clenched her teeth. "Whatever you've done, I know!"

The Uciha male was slightly taken aback from the pinkette's sudden change of behavior; she shot daggers at him out of his confusion. He could not understand her mood swing; he watched her retreat backwards while she glared.

"What have I done?!" he retorted.

"Don't fake it! Whatever was with Laila, I know!"

Ah. So that was what it was about. Sasuke finally realized that his rosette was still upset about the matter. It wasn't too long ago, the incident that she happened to caught Laila in their room.

So that was what it was…

He was instantly silent then nodded regretfully.

She watched him with a pique of surprise.

This isn't encouraging. To tell him in this fashion wasn't her idea at all from the start, it was an opening, a chance. But she didn't mean to hurt him. Especially when he was willing to take the blame of her fabricated lies so that he could heal the misunderstanding that remained attached. He thought it was the reason that kept them apart.

It wasn't!

She did not bear any grudge against him. It was just an excuse.

Don't, Sasuke-kun, don't bow down…

And when he lifted his head, he turned to her with softened eyes,

"If I hadn't said sorry as much as I should have, I'll say it now," then an appropriate pause. "That after…forgive me, Sakura-chan."

Begging; much to her surprise, she wasn't sure of her ears but indeed it was a statement she heard right. The fact that Sasuke simply submitted himself to her blame cringe her heart tightly and when he saw him lower himself, went down on his knees her heart shrunk painfully. She backed away and began to tremble.

She never thought of this; she never thought the raven would quit fighting for himself like he would. He strictly told her he would not be sorry for anything he hadn't done. He wasn't contradicting himself but at the fact that he loves her.

He did because she wanted him to.

It was stupid.

She was too.

At the sight of his meekly behavior, she couldn't be more in love. But. BUT. Sauske-kun,

He should be with someone better after all…so…

Don't.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke began.

Please don't.

"I'm sorry."

Don't…

"I'm sorry."

Don't!

"I'm sorry."

Don't Sasuke-kun!

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, Sasuke-kun. I had enough! No matter how much you'll apologize, I'll NEVER forgive you!"

She stomped her feet, clenched her fists; she began to hate herself for all this.

"I'm sorry."

He just wouldn't stop begging and it became the source of her hesitation. It was too late to turn back now…

"I was busy with work! While I was, you were having quite the time with her and in our room!"

"I'm sorry."

"You pathetic, sickly man!"

Lies.

"I'm sorry."

"I am giving up on you, Uchiha Sasuke."

More lies.

Sakura felt the numbing sensation at her teeth spewing untruthful words and she gritted them while taking steps backwards when the raven began advancing towards her direction; tried to hold her. He did not stop apologizing in spite the countless times he would say it.

He was the sweetest man.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it!"

"I'm sorry."

"STOP IT!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Uchiha!" Sakura shrieked to her peak. "I hate you! I hate you to the very core! Forever!"

At last, the raven stopped. He stared. Softly with his eyes that grew dim not dulled, he swallowed to clear his voice and said,

Not loudly, not softly either. It was perfectly audible,

"I'm sorry…but I love you…"

It was her defeat.

It was everyone's defeat.

Who would have thought the raven male would be persistent. The atmosphere swayed to his emotions that were rich, tender and filled; an ultimate.

At the same time, Mikoto stood speechlessly still. For how long was she given into silence? Perhaps it was some time ago. It was for real she had no words to enable interference; it could not be interfered. THAT something that she saw was wordlessly indescribable but felt. It was…something she realized she had lost long before she even created a stir.

The atmosphere was completely changed. The air was light and sweet and the room was bright. Everything…everything was…just nothing…

There was a momentary absence of sound. Everything sounded nothing. Muted. Paused. Temporary. As if everything had waited just to witness the couple's immeasurable feelings of mutualism. Not said. Not told.

It was intangibly felt.

Like the brush of a wind that passed in an interval.

Like a flash of surprise.

It was **That **sort of feeling that was so enormous to be able to capture it completely. It couldn't.

She, the rosette, was utterly defeated even if she were to put up a fight she knew there was a surrendering side of her that she could not suppress. How she came to love this man was for a reason and how she could retain a heart for him was also for a reason. It was a solid reason of a reasonless reason.

There was no reason at all.

She simply fell in love, that's it.

And lastly,

"I hate you…," she muttered in cracked voice and she watched him nod responsively.

"I know…"

He dared himself to look into the pinkette's eyes piercingly and permit himself to immerse in her emeralds that went darting in all other places avoiding him.

"I really hate you…really…," she repeated and he as well nodded to it.

"Sakura, the last thing I remember telling you…are telling lies."

That voice.

It wasn't just the rosette who froze at the unexpected speech moreover from whom it belonged to. It wasn't a hallucination indeed it was her grandfather in the flesh!

The elderly man stepped into the shop unsoundly; he welcomed himself from the front door that was carelessly left wide open. He was composed and expressionless; he walked with his back straight and his head held high, he retained good posture despite his age. Additionally, his expensive garments that made him look exquisite had him wear an air of superiority.

Simultaneously, Mikoto wore a bit of expression on her face. It was a reaction as though she could instantly recognize the identity the man who entered and at a disliking rate too. Her lower lip hung apart where she had yet to find the right words to speak up other than to stare at him with a deepening frown.

Sakura frowned as well. She was as well curious about the possible relationship between Mikoto and her grandfather when he stepped up towards the Lady Uchiha without any hesitation then said,

"Quit all that frowning, it'll ruin your beautiful features," said the elderly Haruno. "Everlasting as ever."

Slightly astounded at her grandfather's flirty speech that she never heard of, Sakura stayed alert not wanting to miss a single moment of their conversation. Moreover, it does seem that both parties had a history of severed acquaintanceship. Mikoto endlessly glared at the elderly man before her who had a small smirk.

"A detestable figure you are," the Uchiha snarled to the Haruno's pleasure. "As ever."

"And naïve as ever, Uchiha-san," the Haruno man said in husky tonality.

"I need you not to judge me. Anyone except you, Haruno."

After an interval of a pause, Sakura was confident that she heard him right her grandfather whom she feared most would actually allow a sigh to escape him. It wasn't loud and she observed his shoulders which slumped heavily from the act. Her grandfather…does seem to be rather acquainted with Mikoto that he somehow displayed familiarity towards her.

His eyes were a little softer from his everlasting coldness that was instilled inside of them. It was surprisingly different at this moment; there were…feelings.

"You never change, Mikoto…"

Indeed. There was actually something between them despite how much the Haruno elder would whisper softly, it was audible. It was tender.

"Don't address me by my name with your filthy mouth as filthy as your hands are!"

Sakura watched her grandfather clamp up in silence once again, he did nothing but stare at the woman.

"Give it a rest to what you're trying to achieve, Mikoto." He returned to his cold demeanor with a choice of a firmed voice. "What had happened in the past may be regretful and it was between us."

Then a pause,

"Shouldn't we as parents avoid burdening our children?"

Sakura could say nothing. Nothing at all.

She wasn't confident to assure herself that she had just took part in reality; it was all too real to listen to. Like an imagination, a dream; was that man actually her grandfather and that same person she met? He was unexpectedly different.

Because the man she knew was the coldest, emotionless and expressionless man who had lived. For him to be here was almost impossible, moreover, he was here speaking words that was never meant for such a person like him.

"I need not for you to reason with me. I know what I am doing and I am doing it for my family! I would do anything for my family! And I never resort to such methods, never if it wasn't for a Haruno!"

Mikoto stomped her feet and gritted her teeth behind her lips before she began yelling at the Haruno man.

"Hateful Harunos! You swallowed the Uchihas, betrayed us and left us to survive the downfall. It was the lowest point in our lives and the Uchiha family was in shambles! Because of you we lost so much including my sons!"

And she continued, glaring her utmost detest.

"From the point of your betrayal, we struggled and struggled and struggled we learnt our lesson and got back to our feet by the time everything got back together, it was so late…" Mikoto swallowed hard, emotionally.

"Many, many…many years it was. And I thought I had completely lost my sons until I was able to meet Itachi by fate's allowance. It was sad…so pitiful. Then Sasuke…"

Her words hung along with her jaw that made her lips part slightly as she turned to stare in an empty space past the Haruno male and far off behind him. It was her expression of disbelief and unexpectedness of her momentary sentence which she was about to continue.

"I was horrified."

She uttered them in monotone of a whisper with eyes that were petrified into the distance and she ripped herself from that temporary daze then flashed her onyxes that breathed dread.

"I never wanted to believe that my son would actually marry a Haruno!" almost screaming. "I never thought I would see my son's marriage widely broadcasted all over the media and with a **retarded LITTLE GIRL**!"

Mikoto was yelling in terrified condition of disbelief. She could not accept the fact about her son and she began screaming,

"Out of millions, why a Haruno?!" she loudly yelled while clutching her heart. "Why Haruno, Sasuke?!"

Watching her was mentally painful. Sakura pitied her. The rosette could at least understand a little of that woman's anguish who could almost cry her heart out. There wasn't an ounce of forgiveness she would spare; she couldn't. Hatred has gone beyond her patience and means to pardon the Harunos.

It would be the same for anyone else if they were in her shoes, Sakura thought. It was understandable. Mikoto certainly had her share of suffering as well not only Sasuke himself. And Itachi. The Uchihas should deserve a fair share of the better days.

"Indeed, why Uchiha…"

Sakura's short pink brows inverted at the beginning of her grandfather's speech. He muttered them in plain vocals with a hint of regret as well. He was after all the person who objected the marriage between hers and Sasuke's. He strictly opposed of it, however, not to the end. Her grandfather must have been aware of Sasuke's identity despite he did not resurrect history but only with his insistence of making her as his heir.

Granddaddy, what was he thinking back then?

Sakura would like to know.

"I thought of the same: Out of so many men…why **this boy**?"

It was clarified; granddaddy knew.

"Why…him? I asked myself many times after I found out whom my grandchild fell for. It's the child of an old acquaintance." He said in little senile behavior of an elderly. "To think fate could actually be this…round…"

Then chuckled lightly at the end. Mikoto as well chuckled at his claim. It was true.

"And I despise it." The Lady Uchiha growled. "You think I would sit silently allowing it to take its course? I've got no time to waste being philosophical as you're becoming senile, Haruno."

She had her point and it piqued Sakura's curiosity. She had never seen this part of her grandfather and never knew he had. But if he had, why, why wouldn't he be a warmer person sooner?

Perhaps it was…a sudden change of heart. It was unexplainable; she admitted her incapability to understand that elderly man. Right now, she knew one thing; he was doing his best for her as a parent.

"What I was trying to say is…give up, Mikoto."

A real parent.

"Despite how much I disagree to their marriage but…come to think of it, I am rather old. How long can I continue to live fighting for my own selfishness? My wife died early, my son and I are in stranger's terms and my granddaughter…," he held for a while then uttered.

"What was the reason I began objecting other people again? Ah, yes, The family name." He displayed a one sided smirk of amusement towards his own sarcasm.

"In reality, I am practically a lonely man in the end."

He smiled. He actually **smiled** facing away; a broad one and the rarest expression which was unnatural and unfitting.

What's more, it was filled with sarcasm. His memories must have taken him on a journey into history. He must have recalled so much to become a man who he is standing here talking the unnecessary.

Then the man sighed loudly, shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat as the temperature in the room had turned chilly from the open door which was left unattended. The weather outside was freely let in when everyone was too caught up in the currently heated dispute.

Everyone was mainly silent, leaving the atmosphere to pile in its own tension after the Haruno's unanticipated confession.

"What was that?" Mikoto disbelievingly said. "Are you the same person I think you are, Haruno? Or are you growing senile that you've got no idea what you've just said?"

The elderly man turned to her with his returned expressionless features,

"I think I am."

The momentarily paused, long enough for him to take a breath and short enough to disable Mikoto to cut him short.

"There is a reason for my coming today and to say what I am about to doesn't make me a different man, not as open minded…yet."

He said in his low toned huskier voice he usual practices in speeches and official announcements. He regained his composure as the typical Haruno superior and impassive demeanor.

"Therefore, I officially nullify the boy as Haruno but an Uchiha,"

"And all that goes after him shall bear his name as well. Additionally," his shoes made clear clacks as he bodily turned to face the young rosette.

"If Sakura would like to take after his, I won't object."

It was…make believe.

The pink haired young lady could only stare in reaction at the elderly man before her. During that split moment, she was mindless; she couldn't think of any way to respond when she was too overwhelmed by surprise and a gush happiness that just hailed over her. It was a turbulent mix of emotions she failed to apprehend.

She was overjoyed.

Her grandfather…

This IS her grandfather after all.

She didn't know how to react or whatever expression she should display on her face. Which should it be? She was utterly confused that she became stoic. Above everything else, she never expected her cold grandfather to actually consider about other else's happiness; her happiness…

It was…Oh…

"Granddaddy…," she murmured to herself as she lowered her head.

Everything was so unpredictable that it completely ruined her plan. She didn't mean to gain so much happiness but she couldn't be any happier than this. She was thankful as well. It was all she wanted but…seeing things that they were now and the words she threw at Sasuke…

Sasuke-kun. What about him? Was he happy about it?

She couldn't bring herself to look at him; not when he was silent. What was his reaction? She wished to know, however, she was too guilty to even take a peek at his expression.

Why has it turned out to be this way?

"What are you planning, Haruno? What more do you want from my family?!"

The elder glanced over to the fuming woman; in gentle terms, he uttered,

"Happiness. It's their family now. Not yours. Not mine." He continued, "I thought it's time to keep ourselves happy as well by watching them. Don't you think, Mikoto?"

"You—!"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU, GRANDDADDY!" Sasuke walked up to the Haruno man and bowed his utmost respect. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He managed to cut Mikoto short and left her surprise stricken. Sakura watched him as he was before him. She observed his sincerity, his sheer joy adorns his face with a brilliant smile and most of all he would look over his shoulder hoping to see her happy face. She failed to give him one.

Her green eyes were staring and her eyebrows were curving indecisively, she felt. However, Sasuke was overly delighted to actually realize her distress and went back giving his gratitude to her grandfather instead; forgetting about anything and everything else except he knew he was happy. Happy to be with her.

So…

Sasuke-kun was happy after all, she smiled at heart.

His silence earlier frightened her; something like a malfunction? She chuckled at heart again at his child-like pureness as it was the most adorable fact about this man. Her man.

Ah…it wasn't so confusing after all.

It was all in her head after all.

She does love him after all.

So much after all.

"Hn. Don't thank me, if it weren't for **that **noisy butler I would be at a meeting during this hour," the Haruno elder coldly added.

Sakura was feeling light indeed. She was thankful. Very much.

Out of his schedule, for her sake, he had travelled hours in order to pronounce this matter of importance; it was so called important to him but to the rosette it was for a life time.

Sasori again; She really ought to thank him, no, she could not thank him enough. It was too much to thank him with only words. If only that scarlet male would want something in return, she wouldn't have her debts piling. And she knew what to give him for Christmas this year.

"Naïve boy. Naïve boy!" Mikoto scolded with dissatisfaction. "You are too naïve!"

"Give up, Mikoto. They were apart for ten years before they got married, do you know that?" he asked confidently at her still silence that she doesn't. "I bet you don't."

"I told you before I won't give up as easily after failure. I've failed far worse than this, this is nothing to me!"

"You can't understand Mikoto. You're too stubborn to and **that **was one of the things that caused your downfall."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! RRRARGHH!"

The woman shrieked in terrible dissatisfaction, lost her elegance and began to swoop down anything she saw and toppled vulnerable furniture that was near her. Things went crashing and breaking onto the floor.

Sasuke wanted to stop her not when grandfather prevented him,

"Boy." The raven responded attentively. "Take Sakura out with you. The both of you needed to talk," subsequently, he turned to the female.

The rosette didn't return him with her gaze though she was listening. Sasuke also knew that she refused to look at him, purposefully she did. She had a lot in mind, her eyes that went darting aimlessly proves that she was innerly disturbed.

As grandfather said; they really need to talk.

"Sakura-chan."

He decided to call out to her without further hesitance. As ever she didn't show any reaction towards him and simply walked to the exit and out of the shop after his calling.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Mikoto tried calling out to the raven male who gave chase after the pinkette. "Sasuke! Wait!"

She wanted to tail him as well until she was prevented; obstructed by the Haruno man as he stepped in her path. She glared.

"Stop this! Stop getting before me!" she screamed, stomping her heels when her attempts to pass him failed.

It irritates the elderly Haruno and in his opinion, it was unsightly for a dignified woman to lose her composure and her uncontrolled temper. He was about to raise his voice at her not when he was a second too late,

"ENOUGH MIKOTO!"

A roaring voice which came from the back and it identified a familiar presence; the Haruno man spontaneously glanced over to the entrance to confirm his recognition. It was exactly as he expected.

"Fugaku!"

Mikoto quickly rushed over to the man sat in a wheelchair who arrived at the door. He wasn't looking pleased the moment he was present and he didn't warmly greet the woman next to him who was terribly concerned about his condition.

The man, Fugaku approached closer towards the Haruno who stood watching him advance. Kiba watched the scene and especially Laila, she too quickly tried to greet the man in the wheelchair but was ignored. Everyone was left into silence except the two men began to engage in a staring confrontation. It was mildly intense not in the worse way and it still had its hint of acquaintanceship.

"It has been…so long," the elderly Haruno initiated.

"It has been," replied Fugaku.

And again they began another round of silent staring.

This man of matching set of dark hair and eyes, his squared features that made his expression seem far less and despite that he has aged, did not alter who the man he is; Uchiha Fugaku. He changed nothing at all except for his disability, thought the Haruno at heart with a smirk.

Such a suited man as Mikoto's husband, the Haruno thought again amusingly.

"How were you, Fugaku?"

Mikoto wanted to retort at the elderly man's intentional question, she refrained at the glare of her husband.

"Well enough to live to see you again, friend," replied Fugaku.

* * *

Sakura was there.

Sasuke was there.

The both of them were stiff and silent ever since they entered a random ice-cream shop lead by the little female. He knew she was aimless the time when he tagged behind her before they ended up in a sweet shop which she wasn't too fond of.

Sakura was never a candy person aside from the sweet buns she came to like and only on occasions she would agree to sweets.

_Ice-Cream Lounge_

And there hung the fancy lighted sign of the shop; Sasuke was positive that they definitely came to the wrong stop. Sakura was confused after all and it wasn't too hard for him to tell.

Despite they shared the same table and sat face-to-face, they were only physically present. Sakura had much to think about. Sasuke peeked at her and she stared fixatedly at the table edge with a wandering mind.

There was a strain between them and it was growing out obviously. At this rate, he knew that she wouldn't be the one who would initiate a conversation. It would be awkward for her. Therefore as a man, he had to urge himself to take the opportunity while he could.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your yogurt parfait and vanilla sundae."

At that right moment, the waitress interrupted and Sasuke clamped up once again. He cursed regretfully inside of him. It would take another chance to come by before he could start one. While he waited decided to watch the waitress did her work. She placed each dessert served in fancy glassware onto the table with care.

It was his first time around and he had to say that the place was rather vibrant; colourful furniture and fittings, music from a classic jukebox and there were few antique assets to decorate the shop in style.

It's a nice place to chill out, Sasuke briefly thought.

Especially there were many female waitresses in the shop's cute uniform with a cute frilled apron tied around their slender waists.

"Enjoy," the waitress said in high pitched sing-song voice with a smile after she was done.

Sasuke thanked with a short curt nod and the waitress smiled sweeter with a wink before she skipped away happily. He had to admit it was a heart-skipping moment and not an everyday thing. However he refrained from blushing when he noticed the opposite pinkette was actually watching. It was his bad.

Sakura quickly turned her gaze away, hiding her emeralds away from him and even when they accidentally collided, she would dart them away as quickly as possible. She refused to spare him any attention and played the cool character.

Although the atmosphere was vivacious, it could not shake off the presence of a heavy silence. Once again, they both left it to dominate them. Despite the presence of another opportunity to speak up, Sasuke couldn't draw upon his courage to initiate like he thought he could.

It was hard especially with the atmosphere between them that was crushing in; full of questions and doubts and uncertainties neither both of them had the will to step up first.

They were here **to talk**.

Still there was no conversation.

Sakura took the chance to watch her opposite partner when he wasn't looking, caught up in his own thoughts to notice her. He was fidgety and hesitant to strike up a proper conversation with her. Sooner or later they just have to start and she swore that it wouldn't be her to begin it.

Instead of making attempts to talk to her, the Uchiha raven decided to start off with his dessert laden on the table. But first he would clean both their spoons with clean serviette, rubbing his best off the silver cutlery shiny. A habit of his she admired pretty much. After he was done, he would first set hers back in place. Subsequently, he used his to scoop up nuts which topped her parfait.

She quietly observed; carefully, he removed each and every piece of kernel she disliked from her favourite parfait. Aside from sweet foods, she disagreed to nuts for she hated the feeling whenever they got stuck in her teeth.

And Sasuke remembered that.

She accidentally jerked in surprise when the opposite raven caught her staring and he courteously put up a smile for her. There was no way for her hide and it would be rude for her to avoid his direct gaze right now. She stared on, watched him as he gently slid her parfait closer to her. Lastly,

"Here."

He added his share of wafer she liked to her dessert.

The rosette stared at him with her petite brows arched unexpectedly. This raven remembered anything she said once and did everything without saying twice; she **is **his priority. She was saddened at the fact that she was mean to him before.

Shame on her to doubt him.

She continued to sit silently and her dessert was left untouched despite it began melt; she decided to observe the Uchiha instead. He did not hesitate on his vanilla ice-cream and crunched down nuts of hers, he didn't mind eating them for her even when walnuts weren't his favourite. He didn't mind at all.

"You don't have to…"

Finally, she gave into the urge to speak; in a whisper which was audible to gain the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke looked up from his meal.

"Oh, I don't mind," his carefree reply and continued to nibble onto those nuts.

"I mean you don't have to be so nice…," she said again.

Her statement made a pair of onyxes staring at her questionably and she heard him crunched off noisily in spite his lips were sealed as he stared. There was a lengthy pause; he waited until he was done chewing before he spoke up,

"Why **shouldn't **I?"

And what appropriate reply should she give?

For that second, she was dumbfound. Her mind was blank without proper functioning. She could hardly think when it wasn't her nature at all. With the way Sasuke was staring at her, she was utterly speechless.

She sighed.

It was the last thing to do. It was another way to prevent this conversation to end.

"I—"

"I **am **your husband." He said in clear crisp voice; confidently. "You don't have to push yourself to say anything you couldn't, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke interrupted her. He spoke her mind and she looked at him in disbelief and she was impressed. He smiled at her at the end.

"But if you want to say something to make you feel better, then say one thing."

He said again to her curiosity,

"Say you love me."

She was stunned, so stunned that she was out of means to function at all except widen her eyes.

"That is all I need to hear," he whispered tenderly.

She was listening, he could see. The sparkles of her green irises told him that she needed to hear more and that…was what he wanted. She would listen then he would say,

"I don't care what you were thinking,"

And,

"I don't care if you kept secrets from me,"

And,

"I don't care about the divorce. Because marriage is only an official binding by law with a signed piece of acknowledgement and a nuptial ceremony to tell the masses; it's nothing…"

But,

"I do care if you say you'll stop loving me."

He held a pause. Though he was merely whispering at the end, Sakura heard him. Despite the noise and music, she heard him well enough. And the couple exchanged glances after that.

"You know we are special."

The Uchiha began again.

"We should have braced that. But it seems I was naïve. I thought we could glide though hardships without bothering what others say and it just seems…impossible," he swallowed,

"I am not blaming you, Sakura-chan. I hate myself to be unable to give you the security you need."

No…That's not it, the pinkette started to form frown.

"I swore to the watching Heavens that I vowed to give my all to you. I did. I was just incapable to meet those expectations."

Sakura's frown deepened.

"Whatever I told you the other day about having a family was true. Never a lie I'd said. I really…really** don't** mind."

This is stupid. Stupid!

Sakura balled a fist where her nails dug into the flesh of her palm trying to free herself from overwhelming emotions. This man, how cruel of him to inflict her with words that only feed her guilt.

Stupid! Utterly stupid!

"If you really do hate me. If your feelings for me have died. Then there's no helping it." Finally, "I'll divorce…"

But.

"I'll cry...," a drop of tear escaped his eyes, "You know I'll cry."

Another…and another…and another…

He was serious and he meant to hurt her with more guilt she already bore. He had to be cruel to her so that she would wake up, take him lightly no more. Look at him in the eye, feel the pain of his tears and be guilty all over again.

"You know I'm hurt. You know you hurt me," said the Uchiha fighting the lump in his throat that made words painful.

His neck was becoming sore from suppressing his emotions. It feels as though it was hard and overfilled. He was sniffling from withheld tears and sentences were difficult to speak.

She must have thought he was exaggerating but…

He was truly hurt.

Sakura sat perfectly still and shut. She didn't spew a single word but only stare at him as if she didn't understand him. Expressionless, emotionless and heartless; she displayed those dull features that became so mocking.

She was listening. Those eyes told him. But there was no reaction.

It was a sign that she doubted him completely or perhaps she doubted her own self more.

Which was it?

Sasuke could no longer read.

"Our **relationship **is tough."

At long last, he managed to hear words from the rosy lips of the pinkette. Be it she was muttering, she mercilessly addressed their 'love' for a 'relationship' while staring in a random space of the tabletop than looking at the raven in the eye. It was after when she cleared her throat, she offered her attention to him with jaded eyes. She was exhausted with all this mental war and last night was restless; she was rather out of breath.

She slumped in her seat, feeling too weary to sit up right.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke quickly rushed to her side the moment when the rosette didn't look too healthy; she was trying hard to catch her breath with paling skin that grew cold.

"Sakura-chan!"

The Uchiha began to panic as he recalled the similar situation he had with her when they attempted a chase.

It was fatigue and she was overly stressed. He didn't mean to do this to her and he grew too worried to prioritize the conversation they were had. It was silly talk. To him, nothing else matters!

Sasuke held his delicate lover; it would be appropriate for him to seek medical attention. He was terribly afraid if anything were to happen to her…he couldn't imagine the loss more than a divorce!

As long as she lives, anything will be fine!

The anxious Uchiha was about to lift the female into his arms but he stopped her. Sakura refused him in return she calmed him with her voice; assuring him that she was alright, nothing but being exceptionally tired.

He didn't want to believe her. However, her stubbornness got him won over.

As she rested her head against his chest, she spoke within her capability,

"I am not going to die…"

How cliché when she uttered those words in whisper and a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that!" he squeezed her small hand in hers.

He really didn't want to believe her and he could take her to someplace safer but she insisted on her refusal. Forcefully fought by grabbing his shirt, crumpled the fabric.

"I don't deserve this…I don't deserve you…Sasuke-kun…," she uttered.

"I never wanted a divorce. I don't care if it is an official binding by law with a signed piece of acknowledgement and a nuptial ceremony to tell the masses; it's **not** nothing, it's **everything** to me."

"You gave me so much but I can't give you anything," her brows knitted. "Heaven gave you the wrong person; He gave you…**me**."

Her voice grew smaller, whisperer and muffled when her tears showed up.

"But I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself, that's why I became more confused and selfish. I should be sorry…It was my fault…"

She cried in his chest.

They both shared their emotions.

It was a difficult relationship. Really.

They didn't care if anyone was watching their scene. They didn't care if it was shameful to cry in public. They didn't care if there were lurking paparazzi. They just cried between themselves.

They were tired. It was after all a long day…

Delicately in his arms, Sasuke carried his bride as they decided to head back to Brown's; their home. She was silent, too worn out to make a sound except her steady breathing and he made sure it was heard. She was like a lifeless marionette, her body laid limp in his embrace as she took time to rest.

Afraid he was and he could feel his veins that turned cold from the fear instilled from his rampant imaginations. Thinking about the unnecessary, about the pinkette; she may stay as the way she was and into eternal sleep. He was terrified.

The sound of that ringing horror had him shivering. He wouldn't want anything but that. Her pale features only escalated his fear even more to the point he forgot to walk.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan."

At his third call, the rosette finally pried her eyes open. Drowsily she blinked then stared at him,

"Hn…?"

Her reaction wasn't something that could assure his fear. It wasn't assuring at all.

"Sakura-chan. Let's go to Orochimaru-sensei." It was a statement; he couldn't help becoming restless.

"Don't wanna…," she stubbornly uttered within limited capability. "I wanna go home, I'm hungry. I wanna eat sweet buns. I wanna eat chocolate deluxe cake. I wanna have strawberry ripple cheese cake."

She demanded bossily despite her condition. Even after she ate both her parfait and surprisingly his sundae as well, she requested for more sweets. Sasuke was curious of her abrupt development towards confectionary.

He nodded to her favour.

"Crazy, huh…," and she giggled to herself.

He nodded again.

They didn't talk more right after. She needs her rest and he carried on walking. It was peace between them despite travelling though the hustle and bustling city, the tranquility didn't leave. The world didn't seem too noisy and he heard nothing but his own heartbeat. He was truly at peace for he had love embraced in his arms. He wasn't assured and their conversation wasn't at its end.

However, there was a conclusion.

There always was.

Just so, fate's wheels spun around and round it went; it continued to spin endlessly for them.

When will it rest?

The raven male asked himself as he turned to look upon the clouded skies of grey. It won't rain, it was the time of the year to be as gloomy. But there was still sunlight to illuminate the world.

Sasuke wasn't too captivated by the natural phenomenon, he moved on when home wasn't too far away and he didn't look forward to return there. How he wished to keep this soothing sensation for a long, long time. It was a moment of nothingness.

The sharing silence was priceless, irreplaceable.

If they could return to the time when the world was only in its state of nothingness; no skyscapers, no money, no frustration, no war, no other people and they would be the Firsts.

If…

If…

If…

How he wished if he had a choice to write his own fate. And he will make it so that only Sakura would be in his book and there will only be happiness for them and there will only be them.

A selfish desire, huh? He smirked and imagined a chuckle; he wouldn't want to wake his resting beauty with another sound.

She was awake; with her eyes closed, she could still listen to the sounds of the world. His heartbeat? Could she hear that as well?

"Ah."

Gently, the pinkette opened her eyes at the sound of the gasping raven. Before she could ask, she quickly understood his astonished reaction.

Itachi; Sakura too confidently identified the ponytailed man standing at Brown's doorstep and beside him a silver haired man, Suigetsu. How long has it been since!

"B-Brother…!" Sasuke called as he rushed to the other Uchiha male's side with his pinkette.

It wasn't just him who could was surprised to see Itachi and Suigetsu; everyone had gathered in front of the shop. Kiba, Laila, grandfather Haruno, Mikoto and lastly, Fugaku. The man began exchange glances with Sasuke the moment they met; the raven boy had an intuition about who Fugaku may be, however, he had no intention to pursue into questions.

"I see you're well, Sakura-chan," Itachi smiled, wrinkling the sides of his eyes.

He retains a French accent in his speech as ever and he practically glued his eyes at the petite female, paying her his utmost attention than anyone else around, to Sasuke's notice and dislike.

"No, she—"

"Yes I am," the rosette cut in energetically and earned a stare from her jealous husband.

Itachi chuckled a bit. His presence made the atmosphere around him fade into light, fluffy feeling and the strained presence faded.

"Why are you here, Itachi!?" the pinkette immediately asked.

"I had an intuition," the older Uchiha began. "By the time I realized what I was doing, I boarded the plane," clueless, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I tried to stop him!" Suigetsu added grumpily. He was never the happy sort.

"And what makes your intuition drag you all the way here?" Sakura continued, curious.

"I don't know. I thought I should just…stop by for a while," said in carefree manner Itachi shrugged again;

"Intuition?"

* * *

**Alright that's all for this chapter and I have to admit I am getting excited over here over the next chapter!**

**Why?**

**Because, well, I can only promise half of this and I hope that it will be that the next chapter shall be THE FINAL one!**

**I have been so waiting for this myself and I am eager to write, hopefully I can submit an update as soon as possible too. Make this story a final close with loads of sweetness!**

**And.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to sakura407 for the Ending contribution! :D**


	8. Sunny Days!

**Author's note: **This is the FINAL chapter;

A whole chapter written in SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW.

Hope you enjoy this final piece and its length…Er…haha…and **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Thank you for your endless support throughout this Sweet Seventy series, hope it has been a story worthwhile to read till the end and as for me…it has been so much of fun writing.

I hope you had your share of fun as well and it has been great pleasure to receive all those wonderful reviews. It was both lovely and motivating.

I hope to see more reviews as part of my learning tips to create better writing structure and ideas.

Everyone is a teacher!

Moreover, receiving reviews weren't just about receiving them but making a new friend or acquaintance. It was an exciting journey throughout and it was wonderful. I hope as well get to meet and interact with more people despite wherever! Love the computer and the internet!

Thank you so much!

I hope to write more in the near future! :D

(Warning: Be prepared for a very long chapter!)

* * *

**SUNNY DAYS!**

**(Sweet Seventy)**

**Finale**

.

**SUNNY DAYS!**

.

_Do you remember?_

_How we fell in love. How we were naïve?_

_I think we still are. Reflecting on how each day we fought for our freedom and space for our love grow._

_And every day whenever I woke up before you, I saw you gently snoring in the midst of your dreams and I would be watching, ensuring your every breath exists. I made sure you're breathing before I took my eyes off you._

_Then I would look into the mirror of myself._

_There._

_I saw me._

_The little me before my eyes._

_No matter how many times I would stare at 'it', never did that queasy feeling fail to surface inside of me. It was indescribable, a combination of emotions._

_But whatever it was, I knew I __**am**__ alive. Every breath I made was real._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Fugaku.

Mikoto.

Itachi.

Sasuke.

They were the people who had that identical jet black hair and eyes. They had fair skins despite their genders and they were tall. They held distinguished air around them as they gathered and staring at each other with stranger's eyes, they didn't seem too foreign from one another. In fact, they had a strong feeling between them.

It's a bond.

They were the Uchiha family.

Always despite the time, the days they were separated. All it took was one reunion to mend the connection between them and watching them standing tall in front of one another cannot stop my heart from acknowledging one fact.

It's a place I didn't belong.

A circle I was unable to enter, not with the being I am, not with the worthiness I lack.

From this distance, I stared.

Away from the dark haired male I loved, Sasuke-kun was beautiful from here and he made it all beautiful no matter where he was. Alongside he was with those beautiful people as well.

That moment,

I felt an instant distance which told me that we were very different. But.

We weren't too far apart; our hearts were synced. From time to time I would be spared with glances he stole from the private conversation the Uchiha family were having. I could see he wasn't paying much attention towards Mikoto and Fugaku. Itachi was at lead; he did most of the talking like an elder brother would and the Uchiha couple listened with their hearts of awe.

They were parents at heart.

I clearly saw the honest expression on their faces.

Mikoto was smiling tenderly with her eyes fixated at her eldest; without aggressiveness and fearful behavior, she could be as gentle and docile, like a true mother.

On the other hand, Fugaku,

He may be expressive-less and didn't display any hints of emotion, I could see he was suppressing a smile. I saw by chance a crook which slipped out of his control at the edge of his lips proved he was a proud man and a father to both his sons.

I observed the man in his wheelchair.

Despite his sitting position, I was able to imagine his standing physique and I believed from the broad of his shoulders, the length of his limbs he was manly. Itachi took after him and Sasuke-kun shared a little of that trait when he had part of his mother's femininity.

Chuckled to myself, I didn't realize this point until I was allowed to distinguish between the Uchiha children. And I was confident that Sasuke-kun as well inherited his mother's gentleness.

I was again thankful that my husband took after her.

Standing here,

I waited.

I didn't expect Sasuke-kun to return to my side any quicker because this moment was important for the four Uchihas. It's a reunion. Therefore, that was one of the reasons I couldn't interfere with my existence. No doubt, I wished to be part of them. As I said earlier, it wasn't my time to shine.

The thought of it drove my mind to a corner, brought me to various thoughts and one of them made me think that this meeting reflected a battle, where my beloved raven was out there fighting for what's important to us and I was here waiting for his victory.

And I began believed in these fantasies were real. I succumbed into my own delusion and started to fear for the worse. I feared that Sasuke-kun might never come back to get me.

For that second, I became stupid again. Silly me.

I assured myself and fought those unnecessary thoughts and took to embrace a more positive light. I couldn't help myself to fear, it was me as human; a woman. Moreover, one thing was never truer.

Waiting for him was ever lonely.

Again and again, I reassured myself that these family gatherings were just as long as forever and there was nothing to fret about.

Was it me or was it by nature as a wife, fear would visit as often and about everything?

I sarcastically let out laugh inside of me. A loud one too.

So what was it anyway?

It didn't took me long to figure out the answer, nope, there wasn't one anyhow. It was just a random feeling that was…unnecessary.

Chuckle.

All that fear for loneliness got washed away when Sasuke-kun gazed at me with a smile. He didn't care if he was in the middle of a conversation neither did he cared about his manners; he made me felt important and selfish.

The language in his eyes that spoke voicelessly; I understood.

Smiling back at him, I loved him with all the love I could put in one gazing reply.

And in return, the whole Uchiha family turned towards my direction. Itachi was sweet to offer me a smile which in contrast to Mikoto and Fugaku; they alienated my existence.

They weren't ready.

I understand.

To be honest, I was jealous.

To watch them ignited an element of negativity in the back of my mind. I was seriously envious at Sasuke-kun, Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku. They were able to become a family.

The perfect family.

Which I never had with the Harunos.

Which I can never have with Sasuke-kun.

Exclude the fact that Itachi had lost his memories of the past as son and brother. Exclude the fact that Sasuke-kun had dedicated his duties towards Brown's. Both found their individual paths, so different, so not Uchiha. Then,

One day.

This day.

They became a family again.

I was very, very, very envious that my senses grew numb from being too absorbed observing them.

"Oi."

I slowly turned towards the ungentlemanly caller behind me. There was no meaning to provide him with instant attention when that rude silver haired male didn't deserve it.

Suigetsu was staring at me with monotonic gazes.

If I recall we were never in good terms from the beginning, if there was, I couldn't remember at all and I would not initiate any manners towards a man who wouldn't begin first. Despite I learned my etiquette and passed with flying colours, I was able to distinguish whom was worthy for it and this man doesn't!

"What?"

I shot him with an equal of monotone.

He was one of those living creatures that hit my nerve every time he was present. And whenever he opened his mouth,

"I am waiting, princess."

"For what?"

I had no time to use my head when I was too irritated and shot a mouthful of bluntness back at him.

"You can't be serious for us to wait for them. They are going to talk for a long, long time, princess and I am not going sacrifice my time with unproductive waiting."

Suigetsu had his point right. He was at the brink of erupting out of low impatience and currently, he glared at me for wasting his precious time daydreaming on my own.

"Come on. It's not like they are going anywhere! They are having a chit chat and after they're done, your boy will be flying back to you!"

I couldn't help but to admit that he was right. Stubbornly, I asked with pouted lips,

"Where are we going?"

He didn't bother to answer me.

Instead, he took advantage of the pockets of his jeans, shoved his hands inside them to hide away from the weather. I copied; I was too absorbed in my own thought to realize my hands were freezing. It was got colder as the day dimmed into the late afternoon. Spontaneously, I wondered if Sasuke-kun was warm enough to withstand the weather for I was sure he carelessly wore lightly from being hasty this morning, I reckoned.

"Oi!"

Another rude call.

It instantaneously snapped me back into reality; my bad, it seems that I had taken quite the habit to easily wander off in seconds. This time, Suigetsu was glaring at me with knotted brows. His impatient gesture showed how he disliked waiting and he **waited **for me when he should have left without other concerns.

I was grateful at that.

He didn't appear to accept my apology as he turned around and proceeded with wherever he wanted to go but inside, I knew he didn't mind. Obediently, I followed; not wanting to cross him any further since he tried to be nice.

I was two steps behind, accurately I deduced.

We didn't talk for sure.

I was like follow the leader and decided to strike no conversation with him. He's hot headed and irrational, therefore, there was no benefit to forge a closer bond with him, I thought. And the individualistic moment gave me the opportunity to observe the guy at my front.

Suigetsu was comparatively tall as the Uchiha brothers and with his hair silvery and growing out of shape enhanced a little bit the gentle side of him. It should have. However, this male didn't seem to export the character though.

It made me wonder if he already had a lover. If so, I would be most curious to his choice. Or perhaps he was overly devoted to Itachi that he had no time to spare searching for one.

My hypothesis quickly applied to Itachi as well, I helped myself to a silent laugh at the thought of it.

"I don't see what was funny to snicker like."

I didn't realize that the male before me stopped until he made that rude comment. He was practically staring and I didn't bother much to retort.

"You're creepy."

Never thought he would test my patience in this fashion and I spontaneously defended myself.

"What do you care?"

He snorted at the bossy remark I made.

I thought he would proceed afterwards but as we stood there, minding no time to rush, we continued to stand there at the pavement side. I wasn't sure why but we just…did. Watched the world passed us by as we rooted ourselves still in peaceful silence.

Wasn't he who rushed me earlier?

I didn't utter a word until he spoke out of my expectations,

"How were you?"

I stunned for a shortly; it was almost unconvincing. I stared at him with widen eyes out of surprise. He reactively frowned to the fact that I was teasing him. I giggled then replied,

"Um. Good?"

He lifted a silver brow which told me that he was uncertain of my answer. I sighed quietly, gazed up into the skies of grey before smiling back at him.

"I wish to have a baby for Sasuke-kun…"

His face enlightened a while but immediately faded away when he realized he was misunderstood.

**Wish.**

Present tense.

Here I go again, sulking at my failures. It was a troubling thought that haunts and that I bottled them up to myself.

But…

I wanted to tell someone. I wanted an outlet to them, be relieved of them. It was part of my weakness that I habitually kept the bad things to myself without considering the fact that I should speak it out. Now, little by little I took the chance to learn how to tell others about it. I could feel better this way.

Not Sasuke-kun, anyone else but him.

Funny wasn't it?

It was by instinct that I wished not to inform him about my miseries or worries because I love him and I wished not to burden him any further with petty concerns. But sooner or later he would know.

And that's how we end up crying and sobbing for each other. Just like how we did an hour ago.

Haha.

I felt we were funny. Like a marionette in a play stringed by fate's hands.

"You know…You were a lucky charm."

Suigetsu didn't direct his gaze at me as his eyes took off to someplace else as he spoke; I was greatly surprised at his claim when he unexpectedly said. I was sure my eyes were wide like saucers staring at him, curiously anticipating him to continue.

"I always thought you were annoying. You tried to break my brotherhood with Franco by mending the bond between him and Sasuke."

He said a little irritated.

"I carefully kept my relationship with Franco still someway somehow it wasn't as perfect I thought it was…I knew deep inside of him, he had doubts. Franco unconsciously became…Itachi. He had a place to return to…and a family to reunite with."

And,

"At first, to me it was a bad thing. But to Franco…despite I was jealous, I think, it was good for him."

The sliver haired male sighed heavily at his feet. I could see dark ringlets which circled the lower of his eyes; he must have travelled long enough to be worn out like that. I could praise him for his endurance as compared to my weaker self.

Lastly, he turned to me with plain expression then said,

"You were Franco's lucky charm as well as his brother's."

At first, I didn't know what to say. I was too astounded by his opinion towards me that sounded so foreign and unbelievable. On the other hand, I knew he was sincere despite his gruffness and outlook.

I let out a blush; I wasn't too used to praises especially from this male and loudly giggled.

"What should I say?"

Really, I've got no idea what to say. Suigetsu looked at me as if I was the stupidest creature alive, scratched the back of his head and clicked his tongue.

"Suit yourself."

I wasn't sure of the reason but I was confident that his cheeks grew rosy before tearing his gaze away from me. That easily embarrassed nature resembled a person I knew; my husband. It would take a soft man at heart to possess such qualities and it brought me a smile at the fact.

Be it Suigetsu, Itachi or Sasuke-kun.

I was suddenly hailed with an abundant feeling of luckiness for the men around me were gifted with a pure heart.

Oh, not forgetting Uncle Brown and my dear bulter, Sa-chan.

I was too lucky to have met them all in a lifetime.

Therefore, I should be ever grateful. Having a child or not, doesn't sound too important in the end because…it's Heaven's gift. I have no say to His wishes and I shouldn't greed too much for all I already have.

Siiigghhhh…

It wore me out a lot to have so much in mind lately. I felt my lower back grew sour the next minute and my body was heavier as well. I was too tired to even mention it and sighed again.

Suigetsu noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

His voice contained worry and I bet my face would have turned pale as I saw his panicking figure. He quickly supported me when I tripped on my own careless footing; I was forcing myself to stay strong. I stubbornly refused his assistance.

It's happening again, I reminded at heart.

"Hey, let's get you somewhere to rest."

That, I nodded agreeably but before we could depart,

"AUNTIE SAKURA!"

Suigetsu's curious expression allowed me to affirm that I wasn't wrong to whom that shrilled voice belonged to. The next moment two children came wrapping themselves all over me. The silver male stunned.

I giggled both at him and towards the children's embraces.

They were Ino's adorable little tykes!

I was so happy to see them as I completely forgot being weary and not for long, I saw a rushing blonde woman both hands occupied with shopped goods. She never quit her habit for over shopping.

"Hahh…hahh…Two…little rascals…Hahh…hahhh!"

I laughed to my heart's content at the sight of Ino.

She seriously had a breath to catch before she had the chance to nag at her rambunctious children. Her hair was utterly messy and a little smudged in her make up. I was amazed that the golden beauty had the capability to run in deadly high heels.

Ino playfully pouted at me for finding her amusing.

"Not funny, pinky."

Her monotonous warning wasn't threatening at all. I made another giggle before straightening myself and failed to do it perfectly when the tiredness robbed my strength away again.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan? You don't look too good."

My blonde friend could be rather sensitive to the littlest things around her; I tried not to show perhaps my face had paled judging from the feeling that I am quite out of breath right now.

"You really look terrible, Sakura-chan. Do you want me to call Sasuke-kun?"

I frantically shook my head to stop her from doing so. I could see she was a little taken aback from my exertive expression and quit searching her phone in her bag. She somehow understood my speechless facial language as she crouched over to me and said,

"Okay. I won't call him."

She said with an extended smile on her lips.

"Say why don't come over to my place to rest a bit then? You can wait at the shop and I've got snacks too."

I smiled thankfully at her offer. The radiant female was kind as ever; there's a reason for her gifted blonde hair.

I smiled at those thoughts before I travelled a distant journey not too far from here. Ino took us all in her lead along with the children who adored me and with Suigetsu who quietly followed behind. I did felt bad for leaving him alone when I selfishly occupied myself with the kids but I also did wonder if he enjoyed himself a bit just by watching.

Ino was rather curious about him but I assured her with a brief explanation. She somehow understood the complexity our relationship. She shrugged her shoulders and paid no further attention towards him but me.

When I peeked at Suigetsu, concerned, he was actually staring from his high point of view; it startled me due to my inferior angle. He may be blunt but I was sure he had no ill intention to make that glare. To hide my rude behavior, I afforded a smile.

He breathed heavily through his nose and shrugged his shoulders. A blunt man indeed he was.

I giggled at heart.

.

.

Resting at Ino's place; the Yamanaka family flower store. A place I would stop by on few occasions with Sasuke-kun to pick up a bouquet or two for my mother's grave.

This place…was ever surrounded with flowers. All sorts, all colours.

It would be hard for me to particularly describe the place with words when there were too many details to inscribe that it was endless. The aura in here was ever mysterious; I couldn't tell which feeling it was or could I place a name for the spirit that touched me whenever I paid my visit.

There would be life in every stem and stalk as if they could talk.

It would bring a smile upon my lips and I would never know when I did. Sasuke-kun would tease me that moment. It would be an embarrassing experience and a never-ending habit.

I listened to Ino's entrepreneurial talent and her friendly vocals towards her customers behind these thickened plants as I sat to savour in cookies and cakes she served earlier in this mini lounge.

Shrouded with big blossoms and greens, this place was especially reserved for private indulgence.

I played with the children; we teased each other quietly and laughed quietly so that we would not wake the sleeping silver haired male on the other side.

The fatigue finally got him.

Suigetsu fell fast asleep on the comfortably laid out couch. In folded arms and crossed legged, he set onto a voyage of dreams. Always the serious man, I thought to myself at his stiff posture. The children and I shared chuckles as we listened to him snore in slumber.

We didn't mind and continued to play in the world of our own.

Sharing laughter with these little ones made me fresh pieces of memories I failed to have during my childhood and it felt as if those missing fragments were filled in. I watched the two kids smiled in their imperfect set of growing teeth. I watched the siblings wrestled among themselves for a toy. And I also watched how they childishly played in games of their age.

Those were wonderful scenes that I didn't have.

And they were wonderful experiences I gained to feel being a parent. **If** I were to be.

My eyes simply traced the carefree movements of those two bubbly children as they swift off to their mother's side the moment she entered our little sanctuary. They clung themselves all over the blonde and each lovingly received a peck on their cheeks.

A smile crept its way up to my lips simultaneously envy drew by as well.

Considerately, Ino sent her children upstairs to permit some quiet time and some friends-time just for the both of us to talk. I smiled; a gesture to greet her return and casually she took a seat next to me.

I noticed she had matured so much more than the years we were teenagers of high school. Her blonde hair remained long as ever, loosely braided aside, her smile was ever wonderful and when she did, she bore a motherly figure to it.

Oh, not to mention she had a wrinkle more at the edge of her eyes! Oops…

No matter,

Compared to me, I was the same as ever.

It's not a good thing and I could be envious at the Yamanaka girl who managed to be a woman.

The difference was too great to not notice.

While we shared on various topics, I snacked on my portion of cake and before I knew it I was finished. It was exceptionally good and my taste buds were craving more for this distinctive flavor of Ino's home-baked. Without any sense of hesitation, I stretched out to reach for Suigetsu's share.

"Since he's snoring away, I wouldn't want this good stuff to go to waste!"

I said and stuffed a fork-full of cake into my mouth.

I didn't realize that Ino was particularly staring at me with surprise; she didn't mention right away until I was almost done with Suigetsu's piece.

"Is that thing really good?"

She asked me out of the blue of silence.

I nodded vehemently then said with my mouth loaded,

"Why?"

She looked at me as if I consumed the wrong thing.

"Erm…It's like…so sweet?"

I denied and she wore a puzzled expression the next. I didn't question when I was concerned in consuming the lasts of my food. It's the appetite and it got me before I got ahold of it.

Now that the blondie mentioned it, I began to feel the lingering sweetness that made up that very confectionary on my tongue. It was so sweet, surprisingly I didn't refused a single bite due to the unexpected crave.

Politely I placed away my empty dish and in return I sipped my tea which I instantly backed away from the bitterness that struck my tongue unpleasantly. There wasn't a sugar bowl served to my disappointment.

"Can I have some sugar, please?"

I directly asked and Ino reactively looked at me with another surprised before she started laughing with her mouth cupped being considerate not to wake the silver male.

"I am impressed with your drastic change in appetite!"

She laughed a lot to bear droplets at the edge of her eyes and wiped them away. I couldn't understand the logic to her amusement. Was my appetite that sugarless?

I sat there without a clue, staring blankly at her my mind went absent a little while.

"Ino…"

I began in my littlest voice. She looked at me attentively but when I remained silent for too long she mercilessly poked me on the forehead. I was thrown off balanced and flopped.

"Hey! What's that for?!"

I shrieked but it was another sight of amusement to the blonde. She didn't care that she was loud and it woke Suigetsu; Ino laughed to her heart's content. The silver haired male couldn't be bothered, submitted to the drowsiness and returned into slumber again. But I stared at her.

Aside from the thought that I was clueless about the fact which tickled her mind, laughing, I couldn't laugh at all. I couldn't keep up with her not because I was stunned, not because I didn't find it humorous, I…

I wasn't capable to.

It was all so sudden when I started to cry.

I didn't mean to get emotional. I didn't mean to break down in tears. If it wasn't for this blonde, a lifelong friend, I wouldn't show my weakness. With all I've got, all I've withheld inside and all I've endured, I decided bawl them all out.

I didn't care if I wrecked my composure or smudged my makeup.

I didn't care if Suigetsu was watching; I noticed he was awake now and through an eye he secretly cracked open, he peeked while he pretended to be asleep. He didn't interrupt and was considerate enough to give me some space to relief myself on a lent shoulder. I needed this despite I hated this I was desperately in need of this.

Sorry I couldn't be the strong person everyone thought I was.

Sorry I couldn't hold back my tears.

Sorry for being helpless.

Once in a while even a heroine needed her rest, right?

I continued to bawl my eyes out in the embrace Ino considerably spared me; her slender arms which wrapped me completely enable me to feel secure. It was entirely different than the ones Sasuke-kun gave me; there was a strong feeling of intimacy in a different form.

The way she randomly patted and stroked my back and the way she softly hushed me as I cried; she was wholly motherly. I had never…never felt this way in a long, long time and it made tears stream down my face more.

Mommy.

I am in pain. Stuck in an endless turbulence of life.

Ino continued to hush me and she gently swayed me in a soothing rhythm as if she was cuddling a child to sleep. I had to admit it calmed me a lot.

"Silly girl…"

She whispered in my ear with tender tone.

"Ino. Oh, Ino…Oh, Ino…"

I muttered without thinking as I sobbed and I heard her hushing reply while she patted my head.

"I know you Haruno Sakura… I know you cannot fly… I know you cannot lift a truck… I know you can cry... I know you are human... I know you're just another ordinary woman in the street."

She pulled me away,

"So why try so hard?"

And she pulled up a smile meant for me.

"Sasuke-kun's there for you, no?"

She said again but I wasn't able to say a word when she spoke up again,

"I…"

"I don't know what happened between you and Sasuke-kun. But I know that the two of you needed a good night's rest and the next day, it's all like a nightmare to wake up from."

"How I wish it was that simple…"

I sighed tiredly,

"I guess you wouldn't understand…"

"I don't have superpowers but I have eyes. Your face told me all about it or I should say you're becoming easier to read, Sakura-chan. A woman in love is obvious and I know…it IS that simple."

I seriously had no clue what this woman was talking about. She wore a smile that I could read a hidden message out of it;

Have courage.

I smiled and wiped tears off the edge off me that grew dry and sticky. I wanted to tell her that I was not courageous at all if it wasn't for Sasuke-kun. Ino somehow had telepathic powers than superpowers; I got the feeling that she already got what I had in mind therefore she reached out and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Hey."

She began once more; her brilliant set of teeth was ever mesmerizing to see.

"I am going to treat you and Sasuke-kun a vacation. It may not be as exclusive but I want the two of you to get out of this world and into the world of your own. Go to a far, far away place that no one knows and forget about everything for a while. How's that sound?"

I was speechless.

I couldn't say anything more but stare at her not because I grew stunned, I was robbed off my voice to express gratitude. How could I convey this huge gratefulness I currently felt to this woman?

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I was too overwhelmed by this relationship called friendship.

"And my husband agreed to the idea too!"

She proudly mentioned.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I wanted to say them but my lips were just as stubborn and frozen to remain silent. I couldn't feel any part of myself or could I control my motions or emotions; I cried.

Like a selfish child, I let out another round of tears. My feelings were messy and I just couldn't understand myself any longer when all I knew was that I wanted to cry as much as I could. I wanted to pour everything out, destroy all the unhappiness that I held in and after this I wanted to become someone stronger.

I needed the courage to stand by Sasuke-kun's side who I believed is fighting for us.

I needed to do the same; pour in the same effort so that we could be equal.

"Ino…Thank you…Thank you…Ino…"

While I clung onto the golden haired female, I said my thanks in tears and she rubbed my back as usual. There was an interval of silence between us and the serenity was priceless as we were cradled by immeasurable nature. Surrounded by the smell of greens with a hint of floral fragrance as flowers were displayed at the front of the shop, I permitted my mind to laze off into emptiness as I continued to cling onto Ino. She minded me not and I selfishly took advantage.

I enjoyed the comfortable position I was in until Ino spoke up surprisingly,

"You can quit pretending to sleep, Mr Silver."

So Ino did realize he was faking it and she had not considered to let him slide. An honest woman for the rest of her life and hated broken promises and empty ones would see worse. She was a woman of her own policy and I respect that.

'Mr Silver' quitted his act and opened his eyes; they were clear and fresh after a short nap. Suigetsu didn't bother to be shy about being caught red handed for peeping at us and he sat up straight.

"The name is Suigetsu."

He corrected with a straight face and hunched forward to refresh himself with some tea which I believed had turned cold. He didn't hesitate to complain about his missing slice of cake. He turned his daggered gaze at me;

"Little thief."

He branded me the first thing without proof although the truth was obvious. Indeed it was me. I gobbled it out of desperation to subdue my sugar crave and I had planned not on apologizing at all.

Above everything else, he was one thing; rude!

This male never had the gentleman's traits in him. Completely different from Franco whom I find it a little too much as well. Anyhow, Suigetsu would not win many women with that sharp tongue of his, that's my thought.

Or perhaps I might be wrong?

Let's leave that at that. I couldn't indulge too much in a topic about a small man such as him. I directed my attention towards Ino instead. The blue eyed beauty kindly served the silver male another slice of her homemade complemented with another hot cup of tea.

Suigetsu subsequently grinned victoriously at me. I lowered my eyes to counter him.

"I want another slice too, Ino!"

Jealous, I tried to beat him but the Yamanaka female refused my request and told me that I had too much for the day.

"But it's just so good. I'm hungry for sweets."

I tried reasoning still she firmly refused me and told me,

"I appreciate the favourite but I suggest you should hold it in for now. Candy isn't on the list of your diet I remember. Are you sure you're feeling okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Never better."

In the end, I still got no cake but Ino's words struck me. One thing scary about that female was her incisive instincts. I realized my excessive liking towards sweets out of the blue. However, I wasn't aware of the cause of it.

Was my body changing again?

Perhaps I needed to pay Ochima-chan a visit soon.

.

Time flew past as quickly as the wind and despite the evening was young the sky dimmed early. There still was a lingering presence of light, the last that glowed behind the building before it vanished within minutes. Street lights were already alit and shops brightened up. For some reason I saw many couples hand in hand as they loitered in this darkened hour as if it was meant for romance.

I temporarily drew my attention away from the envious sight.

Ino and her two children stood at the exit of the shop just to bid both Suigetsu and I goodbye. The two little ones waved energetically; their adorableness urged me to scoop down for another snuggle. Their giggles and puffy cheeks were my favourite.

I thanked for her hospitality and said goodbye to my blonde friend; she gave me a final hug and waved at me with a smile.

"Drop by if anything. I'm always around!"

Ino shouted towards me from the distance I had travelled with Suigetsu. I replied loudly as well before I completely set out returning to Brown's with the leading silver male.

We didn't talk much like we did. Not even walking side by side. It was not like I minded it at all. But I did minded when we had to pass by countless of couples. As I said earlier, it was an exceptional day whereby so many love birds showed up and demonstrated their relationship to the public eye.

I quickly walked; held an envious heart within, I strived to reach home as soon as possible. I knew Sasuke-kun would be waiting for me. I was relieved as well as grateful the moment when Suigetsu received a text from Itachi saying that it was appropriate for us to return.

I wanted to go home so badly although time at Yamanaka Flowers was enjoyable. I wanted to look at my dear dark haired raven, listen to him on whatever he had to say and I wanted him to cuddle me to sleep on our cozy bed. We could enjoy a light dinner by the oven heat and watched a bit of comedy on our small old television.

I wanted to do all these things with him. The daily routine that we usually did before all these things hailed on us and derailed us from our simple happy days. I was sure those were fair and simple days so why…

Why couldn't we keep them till the rest of our days?

I chuckled at myself for being silly again. It would be as if I was asking: why was the world round?

I hated when I was left lonely with my thoughts; it made me feel stupid listening to the voice in my own head. Heheh…

But whenever I gaze upon the face of my dear lover, I tend to forget everything I had in mind; my weary, my worries, completely…

Like a child I rushed up to the raven male I saw standing outside of Brown's, Sasuke-kun readily crouched with opened his arms to get me and the next I felt my feet left the ground when he regained his height.

Granddaddy was watching.

Itachi was.

Mikoto.

And Fugaku.

Sasuke-kun and I; no doubt we look weird. How we held each other and the way we exchanged a passionate kiss. It has become a habit of my dear raven when we were shortly separated and he would gently caressed the back of my head in the sense of worried he had for me. And I would tell him that I was fine and that I was at Ino's.

He smilingly nodded at me after I said so and he didn't asked another word or hinted me anything about the contents on their earlier discussion the Uchiha family had. But I saw a smile.

He had this smile, small and hidden that I saw its existence at the corner of his lips that read good news.

I couldn't wait to ask him about it. However, as Haruno Sakura, I prefer to wait and let it happen. I do love surprises and excitement despite I could somehow guess accurately.

Sasuke-kun gave me another kiss. Not as long but equally meaningful.

He didn't care if the Uchihas were looking or granddaddy or Laila or Kiba or Suigetsu. He intentionally made that kiss not to display his love in the eye of others but especially meant for me;

No matter how disgusting we may look.

No matter how weird we were.

He would kiss me in front of anybody, everybody!

Because.

It's me.

I blushed; the heat on my face quickly travelled to my ears. I could imagine how I look right now along with the grin that grew so wide I felt my cheeks hurt. I was happy.

Then we were politely interrupted. It was Fugaku.

Aa, I see him. He was Sasuke's father as well as my father-in-law. At heart I thought, he should deserve my respect despite I had yet to be accustomed towards his presence; it was more to a distant acquaintanceship. When he stared at me intensely I could feel his curiosity digging deep from the inside of my eyes, it was a hard to avoid situation and it would be simply rude of me to turn away. Therefore I gazed on no matter how much nervousness had crept up on me.

It became too much until I decided to take a break as I peeked at my husband for ideas of what to do next.

Sasuke-kun smiled at me and without telling me, he placed me back onto my feet. I was slightly surprised when I didn't expect to leave his arms as quickly and when I wouldn't want either. I would admit that I was acting childishly being clueless and fearful in the presence of strangers.

Especially Mikoto.

She didn't hold back the chance to glare at me whenever our eyes met. Hatred and detest was all she had installed in me although she was more composed and restrained than her earlier behavior. I could say that it was because of Fugaku. At least, the atmosphere turned a little quieter that it was before.

Granddaddy was silent. He didn't utter a word ever since the second I returned into the scene. He simply stayed silent as if he was waiting for an event to take place. Kiba was the same.

Laila who stood next to Mikoto was as well the same but she was hesitant to make contact with my gazes and took effort to avoid them. I couldn't blame her and I won't. Sasuke-kun was simply lucky to have an admirer and I was simply lucky to be chosen instead. With pride, it was something that I could proudly say it aloud.

Aside from those, in a split of a second, I heard Fugaku's calling. Indeed something was about to take place, I smiled at heart. His call was crisp and clear and pronounced my name flawlessly though it was the first time.

There was no tone of intimidation I assure myself. In fact, it was warm and kind just like how his facial expression had softened. That moment I felt the sensation of being afraid got washed away, forgotten; replaced by courage.

I had the courage to stand before the man I thought fearful.

Fugaku was beyond my means of prediction. Out of my expectations of a person whom I thought he would instill more dread. It was the complete opposite.

He held out a hand and in his eyes he expects me to take it right away. Of course I was unsure and I was honest to show confusion as well as hesitation. Again I turned to the male beside me, the man who held my hand tightly; Sasuke-kun put up a smile which told me I should go to his calling father and very gently he lead me to the man in the wheelchair.

I easily met those dark eyes.

Black.

Like Sasuke-kun's…No…Sasuke-kun's like his; they were unimaginably mysterious but it had a clear light to it. Seeing them put my heart at ease. I could quickly discard away the nervousness and doubt.

I was in good hands.

It was a phenomenal moment the time when Fugaku's hand closed around mine. Like any other men, his hand was large similar to my husband's except his skin was dry due to age and surprisingly there were callouses that I felt through this touch.

I dressed my face with a smile to portray my comfort and acceptance in this intimate session. I had completely lost the ability to be afraid. Really…

Because this man did it.

Like Sasuke-kun,

He was a born miracle.

The way we gaze into each other's eyes, trying our best to understand each other's thoughts and our hands that connects; I felt the heat whereby a new bond has taken place to form itself.

Between me and him.

I began to feel the life of a new father.

This prolonged quietness was as though we had engaged in a silent conversation. He didn't even bother to introduce himself when he began abruptly,

"The weather is getting cold, isn't it?"

There was friendliness and fondness which coated his words and I nodded strongly at them. I couldn't find an appropriate reply.

What should I say?

And he didn't give me the chance to make effort when he did it again; abruptly, gazed up into the sky, closed his eyes and breathed in air of the chilly weather. He took his time despite people around him were watching his peculiar behavior.

So when he opened them once more, he turned to me and said,

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

And,

"Thank you for taking care of my son for me."

I…

Really had no words to express but receive this man's gratitude. Those few simple words and his emotions that channeled through my hands as he held them firmly had great power.

So great that it was impossible for me to depict it immediately. But I could say this;

No one…

There was no one who told me that I was worthy.

I love Sasuke-kun and that was an eternal fact I held in belief. At last, someone…acknowledged it. But that wasn't just it. Fugaku paused and without me anticipating a single word he was about to say,

"Welcome to the Uchiha family."

I felt a grasp.

Never thought that I could be so speechless. My jaw didn't hang agape but I knew it was loose when I lost control of my senses when the suddenness that crashed upon me. What Fugaku said was almost unbelievable yet…

_I made it._

The only feeling I had when tears silently trickled down my cheeks while I stunned on the spot. I don't think I had ever felt this emotional. It was joy.

Sheer happiness.

How could I identify it in words to tell this feeling that I had? It had a sensation called…

_Finally._

Would anyone understand such flavor I spoke of?

Haha.

I didn't laugh aloud. I held back my every voice. I only cried.

Sasuke-kun was right beside me. He held my shoulders and buried his face on the left of my neck as we both shared this moment right here. Our feelings were mutually connected and we bore the same tears, the same happiness and the same relief…

_Finally…_

I knew.

For my dear Sasuke-kun to break down in tears with me, to fall beside me and embraced me like never before. It was a rare sensation that only this moment had to offer us.

Fugaku watched us and smiled for us as he continued to hold my hand. I knew as well he was grateful too. The look on this man told me that he had journeyed a long way in time to arrive to this day as we did.

And Mikoto came up to place her hand on her husband's shoulder. The silent woman remained speechless; she took glances at her son and me. I didn't smile. The tie between us has yet to exist but I believed that soon…

Maybe one day we could actually have tea together.

I could not guarantee that to happen but I pray what I had envisioned would come true. Us as a family would gather and we could talk freely. Time.

Pray time would allow it.

I would pray hard that we would come to accept one another.

.

_I know that we weren't fond of each other._

_But Heavens brought us to meet no matter._

_It's something we could not alter._

_I couldn't even understand either._

_However,_

_If it has to be it has to be._

_I'll accept._

_Because I knew it's something I could not run away forever._

_It's destiny._

_And it's totally cheesy._

_I know it wouldn't be easy._

_At least, I would love us to be family._

.

.

Mikoto:

Mom.

Mother.

Mommy.

Okaa-sama.

How desperate I wished I call you from my own lips.

No one would ever know the longing and eagerness that I held at heart to call someone 'mother'. No one would ever understand the bitterness of losing the woman who had gave me the significance of life. No one would ever understand the loneliness and emptiness I grew up isolated at a corner. No one would ever understand how I survived many years of cold winter without that warmth which the other children had.

I never had the chance to fully appreciate it.

Not until I met Sasuke-kun.

Therefore, I was sincerely grateful.

To the person who gave Sasuke-kun his existence.

Mikoto.

I would hold back these words until the day I gained acceptance so for now, at heart,

_Thank you... __Thank you... __Thank you..._

.

.

That evening where all of us stood in the cold became a memory etched in my mind. It felt like a drama and it felt too real to be real. Most importantly, everything, all that roller coaster ride, the hurricane and fighting vanished completely. It was all too peaceful to be real and thankfully it was.

All of us dispersed later on, moved in separate ways. As for Sasuke-kun and I, we stood at the door of Brown's and it felt too empty all of a sudden after everyone had left.

Granddaddy was the first to leave back to the mansion right after an urgent call. I didn't get the chance express my gratitude when he rode off without a glance of what's behind him. He was too much of a busy person and to be here was exceptional.

I had an intuition that it wasn't only because Sa-chan succeeded to convince him, it was something more. I may not be accurate from this point on however, if I could believe that this was true, I was glad it was;

Granddaddy came for my sake.

There was no other reasonable argument that could be more befitting. So,

If that was what it was; I had to thank him. Personally.

Regardless, that man; granddaddy was never a person who one could easily decipher.

Heheh.

"You're creepy."

I turned to the man who actually made effort to jest in this moment with me. I wasn't surprised…not much, a little, yes. Overall, I was happy he did.

Sasuke-kun smiled at me with broadened lips. I could tell that he was utterly relieved. Much, much more relieved. As so am I.

"But I am glad you are."

Subsequently, he crouched down to meet my eyes. He stared into my emeralds hoping to completely read me in an instant. I assure him that I was all open for him to take whatever he needed. Yet he wasn't satisfied. Not until he claimed my lips.

I was a little embarrassed from the fact that my lips were dry due to the weather despite I knew he never minded much about the trifle matters. I felt his hand behind my head to pull me closer so that we wouldn't end with just a simple kiss. He intentionally deepened it till I did my best giving all my breath to prolong as much.

We broke off, he was considerate of me and he feared so much that he would hurt me. He would never want to, not a single strand of hair of mine.

He was too considerate, I thought.

So I pulled him instead. One more time, I forced my lips on his. I want him to know that it wasn't only him who was desperate. I was too.

It was 'we'.

Not just 'him' or 'me'.

We were partners in crime, in life.

Therefore, it's not just '**either**' or '**or**' but '**and**'.

I had signed up for this adventure with him and I planned to walk the long way and ride the rough tides altogether.

So let's go, Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura-chan."

He uttered my name in velvety whisper. His voice that aged into a golden tune made music in my ears. I gently blinked in reply to show that I was listening.

"Sakura-chan."

He uttered again in that same melody. I blinked again. And I didn't realize that this went on and on for a while.

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan."

And each time he did, his face was closer to mine until I felt his breath that tickled the surface of my lips. He didn't kiss me but carried on mentioning my name as though he was a recorded machine.

I giggled and hushed him with my hands but he tore them down and without any of my anticipation he swooped down to dive in for my lips. Like a predator he viciously took what he wanted.

I let him.

It was something he should have. Something he deserved.

"I am tired."

I never thought he would say something that would kill the mood after the kiss. I laughed aloud.

It was still early but…who cares. We had a long day and I think we deserve a nice snuggle. It was what I wanted too.

.

.

.

.

.

**AIRPORT**

It's a little cliché to say this but…yeah…

So here I am again in this cheesy place where I would bid my farewells and had thoughts that I might not see those people I came to send off any sooner. Well, yes. I couldn't predict how long I get to see Itachi and his silver haired partner the next time.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head; no.

And it wasn't just those two.

Granddaddy and Phil were leaving as well. Despite the Haruno duo would board the private jet, they stayed for as long as Itachi and Suigetsu board their flight. It gave me a little surprise because that impatient elderly man had never considered to 'wait a while' in his entire life.

Seriously, I had anticipated that he would have left before anyone noticed him since he was in a hurry last evening, little did I expect him to remain in the country for as long as now. Maybe he had something to tell me, I thought curiously. And taking Phil with him was also another major surprise.

That little brother of mine didn't seem to be bothered at the fact about it rather he was willing and excited for some reason. Anyhow, I was glad that he was alright with it.

Above everything else, I didn't expect Franco to leave as soon too. Itachi; I mean, he just got here!

And now he decided to leave?

I chuckled to whatever he had in mind and I had no right to complain either. However, his abrupt drop-by act had done us many good and helped us a load.

Sasuke-kun,

By my side, held my hand, he stared straight into his brother's eyes; long and deeply with the thought that he would miss that long haired Uchiha again. I would too. That male was a like a shooting star who appeared and gave us a miracle to turn tables around completely.

That tough struggle back then, I still could not shake off the fact that it was…over. All those troubles seemed to be forgotten in an instant the moment he showed up.

Whatever that Itachi and Sasuke-kun had said when the Uchiha family gathered, I had no idea neither I asked for details. I didn't. Not even did I attempt to pry in the contents of their conversation as I just let it be. I left to Sasuke-kun to decide whether to tell me or not.

All I did…was look upon his face.

Last evening, his facial expression was utterly relaxed and it was completely free. It was all I need to know. His every gesture and expression had hinted me a good deal of information and I knew it was good. Therefore, I didn't ask. I needn't ask.

And one more thing;

He was very satisfied of whatever he done and said back there.

Itachi too.

Both brothers…I did think that they made a wonderful team. Whatever they had undergone without my knowledge and whatever Sasuke-kun had done, I was proud. I felt so proud. How should I say this?

Hahah. I wasn't sure either…

Most importantly, my marriage to Sasuke-kun was saved and I became part of the Uchihas; semi-officially I guess since I hadn't gained Mikoto's favour yet. But, I am on my way…

Uchiha Sakura.

Hehe.

Sounded weird…but I love it.

It's a chance given to change my name; thanks to Granddaddy's permission and thanks to Fugaku's acceptance. Even if I didn't get the chance to change my name, this insignificance couldn't change the fact that I **am **married to my husband.

And.

Even if I wasn't married to Sasuke-kun, it couldn't change the most important thing; the tie in our hearts.

I smiled, feeling a little victorious and felt bad as well. I didn't mean to win over Mikoto but…

"Sakura-chan."

My thoughts snapped back to meet the daylights of the morning that shined through the clear glass of the airport and listened to the sound of random announcements though centralized speakers. Above them all, I heard Itachi's call.

Our eyes met.

And he maintained that intimate moment where our gazes exchanged in perfect wavelength he lowered himself to my level so that we could talk better. He smiled at first. He was one of those people besides my husband who had a certain charm whenever their lips curved. I wasn't particularly in favour of my so called brother-in-law but honestly speaking, yes, Itachi has it.

Moreover, the moment he speaks…

I got the feeling that every lady he met would instantaneously become heads over heels for this man. Franco indeed was a charmer no matter what he did even if it was the simplest. As for me, well…if I had no husband, I think I would have done the same.

Let's just let whatever I've said slide.

Hehe.

Currently our eyes were clashing in favourable sense. Before he spoke, he opened both his hands to me. I knew he wished for me to take his and I kindly did. I gently place both my hands on top of his, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have minded I believe and as expected, Itachi held my hands.

He gave me a light squeeze as he broadened his smile and now, a little bashfully. When he did, he tore his eyes away from mine to hide his embarrassment that drew him over.

Then he regained his courage and said,

"Out of so many women I've encountered yet…you," he paused. "If you weren't married, I swore you would have been the woman I'd fall for."

And I swore that my cheeks lightened redly. Because I felt the heat!

My face was fuming out of bashfulness. I failed to guess that he had the guts to spew those words out loud in public and in front of my husband. In spite Sasuke-kun was calm about it I could feel his darkening aura of dislike emitted from him beside me.

My dear jealous Sasuke-kun.

I simply laughed aloud on the spot at Itachi's honesty. I thanked him.

"I am flattered and I believe your lips could flatter a better person than me," I said.

Itachi blinked where his long dark lashes flicked gracefully and the sight of his loose long bangs made him gentler. He then smiled while he lightly shook his head in denial to me.

"Unfortunately, there isn't," he muttered softly.

"Don't be silly! I am sure there's someone else," and he shook his head again.

"I hope you'd be the one and only in this world."

Really, I had no more words to battle with this guy. He was no a womanizer or a flatterer. Itachi's just…Franco and Franco's just Itachi. They were the same man and the only man we all came to love.

I was casted off by those simple thoughts for the second without even realizing that I long worn a smile.

"And you know what Sakura-chan?"

Itachi gave me a light squeeze, it instantly drew my attention. I looked into his glimmering set of onyxes.

"You're more beautiful than I've met you the last time."

I rolled my eyes at his sweetened words and scolded him a bit to buy myself some insurance from my jealous husband who was exceptionally silent right now. Really, Itachi ought to be more perceptive to the atmosphere around him. But I think he had a hint and decided to fool around a little.

"I am not joking, my dear," he insisted when I rejected more of his flattery. "Did you get a new hair cut?"

I shook my head. Duh, no! I didn't had the time to visit my personal stylist since the past few months and I had to admit that my hair was getting out of hand to groom it myself although Sa-chan didn't complain.

"A new make up?"

"No..."

"Gained weight?"

"No!" I replied out loud; how dare he!

Erm…did I?

I shook my head again and again hoping to have that long haired male to stop his unproductive guessing. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get a hint. He continued while holding the bottom of his chin then perked,

"Then I think it's the air around you." He was confident at first, "Are you sure you don't have something new about you?" I saw him raise a curious brow I rarely see and replied,

"I don't think so."

I assured him that I was the same and always will be. Still he was persistent. He must have isolated the word 'quit' in his dictionary. He made a look; showing how he dug deep in thought while he retained his gaze at me and after he did,

"Then I think it's,"

He quickly got beside my ear and whispered. I almost gasped in surprise from the ticklish sensation and the words he uttered.

"Um…I don't think so that's it…" I said in saddened voice.

"Really?"

He sounded confident himself when it should be me who knew myself the best. No?

I nodded.

"Well…it's not unusual that you may not know. But. I think it is."

He smiled brilliantly at the end of his statement that I could not oppose him with any other words but a smile as well. He just blew me off my feet and gave me moments of joy. Be it if it was honey-coated words or truths that he had said, it made think it was worth a smile.

"How sure are you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, unbelievingly.

He paused shortly and uttered in whisper,

"Intuition."

I laughed at that. Seriously, this man…

"My professor told me I am good at it. Moreover, I am a doctor, aren't I?"

I laughed more.

Sasuke-kun was eyeing at us with daggering stares. He intentionally did without hard feelings. At times like this, my cute raven would like to remind anyone else his 'position' as husband and it's a cute act, in my opinion.

It wasn't for long when Suigetsu walked up and said,

"Franco, we need to board now," he reminded bluntly.

I knew it was time and Itachi knew as well and he knew he had done his best to delay as long enough to stay. I felt his hands tightened around mine, not wanting to let go. I could tell he would miss us once he left and before he would,

"Sakura-chan," I responded to his tender calling. "May I hug you for the last time?"

I wore a bright expression and strongly nodded.

He didn't wait for me to be prepared; skillfully with a light jerk, he pulled me into his embrace. He hugged me. He really hugged me with a lot of effort and he wouldn't miss to hold me closer and took whatever memory he could make out of every moment.

As for me,

I would miss him as well…this brother of mine.

Even if we couldn't meet any sooner.

Even if we couldn't meet by coincidence.

I wish him all the best; in whatever he wanted to do, wherever adventure would take him and whoever had to be for I knew that this man was the opposite of Sasuke-kun and no man could ever bind him who was as free as the wind that travelled endlessly.

It's a gift.

So the moment we came to the end of our embrace, I could feel his fleeting soul which already left the spot where his body stood smiling at me. He could never be kept.

"Oh," Itachi's brows twitched. "Before I leave, may I kiss you, Sakura-chan?"

I grew rosy red on the cheeks when I hardly expect him to be abruptly straightforward like that. Of course it would be impossible even if it was a farewell request but Sasuke-kun didn't seem to mind. My husband shrugged his shoulders when I turned to him for permission; I guess he wasn't too jealous that I thought he was.

He believed in me and placed whatever faith he had to trust my decision.

And so, I tenderly placed a kiss on my fingers and pressed them onto Itachi's lips. This way, it would be special. That was what I thought.

I could see the long haired male was taken back from my conduct; the simplicity of it was a whole lot meaningful than a peck on the cheek. Itachi laughed merrily as if he was the happiest.

"If you could give it to me directly I might consider staying, Sakura-chan."

That was the kind of jest I knew he would pull; I never take his word seriously even when I knew he was serious about it.

Before I could reply, Sasuke-kun scooped me into his arms as though to keep me safe and away from his brother's unnecessary pursuits. He was patient enough to last as long.

"You may return to wherever you came from now. No one's stopping you neither Sakura-chan."

Jealousy.

And I liked it.

Itachi playfully clicked his tongue and that after, picked up his belongings from where he left it and stood by Suigetsu.

It was time for that carefree man to be off.

He waved and Suigetsu briefly raised a hand then I came to watch their backs; broad and manly as they paced towards their boarding gate and I continued to watch them as they presented their tickets before entering those parting glass doors.

Those two.

_So long._

Suigetsu moved on until he disappeared at a corner and Itachi who followed suddenly stopped without the silver haired man knowing. That raven looked over his shoulder and at us;

For the last time, he gave us a salute. With his hand in the air, he waved, his back at us and walked more into the distance, he continued to wave without looking back a second time until he disappeared as well.

Itachi left.

And my dear Sasuke-kun, again, shed tears. My dear tender baby boy, loving and tender as ever. I kissed his forehead slightly covered by long black bangs and stroked his neck.

"Sis!"

It wasn't the end for us to be here and Itachi wasn't the only one who would be leaving; we almost forgot the fact that there was another waiting pair.

Phil and granddaddy.

My jolly little brother stared at me with those eyes full of glitter and life and whose innocence was beyond reach, untainted by the rules of the House, yet. He would one day inherit the Family; it's a fact. So for now, let him be as innocent and ignorant.

"Sis! Sis! Sis!"

Phil called out to me energetically, hopping when he tried to reach out to me from this height. Sasuke-kun quickly put me back to my feet and Phil clung onto me. He ruffled his silky black hair while I smiled.

This little one would be leaving as well, I thought.

I wasn't too afraid of not being able to see him unlike Itachi. But just in case this little man would be too absorbed in his new adventures that granddaddy decided to take him into and forgot all about me.

I am selfish I honestly state that. Everyone has it and I am no different.

So if I could hog Phil to myself and make him stay around, I would love to do so. However, Phil would always be Phil and I would be me. We had separate lives so would our destinies were meant for us explore.

"Sis! Look sis!"

Phil dug out a set of bells of three stringed in red.

"I went to the temple with Bolt and Himawari the other day, Uncle Naruto brought us and we made wishes and each of us got bells!"

"Really?" I wasn't faking my surprised expression when I didn't expect Phil be agreeable with the Uzumaki kids. "But you've got three."

"Bolt and Himawari gave theirs to me yesterday. They knew I was leaving when grandpa came to pick me."

I smiled and caressed his head. I was glad.

Glad that he managed to make friends with the two children when I recalled he was too afraid and defended his acceptance against them. I was actually worried as well of his social and people friendly behavior.

Haha.

I sounded like a mother. After all, he **is **my brother. I accepted that relationship.

"And I promised to play with them the next time I come back and we'll go to the beach!"

I giggled and he wasn't finished.

"And the car ride! I want to go on a car ride Sasuke-nii promised me."

Sasuke-kun crouched to us. He stretched out an arm to mess up the boy's hair. Phil didn't seem to mind and he liked it. Their warm interaction put a smile onto my face and I admired the beauty of its existence. The two boys had become buddies and the instance of it made me out of place between them.

It's alright.

"I'll get that license and the next time you come visit, we'll go, okay?" said Sasuke-kun.

"OKAY!" Phil nodded excitedly and the two of them played among themselves.

It's beautiful I said. Their relationship was simply beautiful.

Granddaddy didn't spoke much except he watched us made promises and forged bonds. It was as simple as that by just communicating with one another and it needn't a whole lot of time when the moment was right for us to. Did he felt envious of us?

I hope so.

Because I wished he would take the first step and join us.

He would need time, I understood.

"Granddaddy."

I walked up to him with proper manners and posture. Faced him with a straight back and confident eyes. The elderly waited for me to speak as usual without taking any effort to begin first, expressionlessly he listened.

"Please take care of yourself. And Phil."

My words were formal and stiff I knew. It was the only way to convey my message to this domineering man. I thought it was. However, not today…

"Thank you… Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for coming. Thank you for stopping by. Thank you for giving me a choice. And thank you for accepting Sasuke-kun."

Wholeheartedly I said.

"I hope that granddaddy will visit more often and we could go on car rides together too."

There.

I said what I wanted. Out of restraint and formalities, out of rules and regulations and out of being a Haruno but myself.

I did it.

"If…I have the time."

It was more than enough of an answer from him. He had changed. He had given others a chance as well as he had given himself. I could proudly say that I was glad to have him as my predecessor. It wasn't too late for him to change; better than none.

Not just him.

We all did.

We just didn't realize…that the things we have done, the decision we made even if it was the smallest; it brought big changes into someone else's life. Like how granddaddy did to mine.

_._

_The way he stood there and the way I stood here,_

_It was as though we had arrived to a crossroad;_

_Where our minds met, our feelings met._

_Because we have changed._

_Even if it was the smallest change; we still did._

_And it was amazing. _

_._

_._

_Look._

_._

_._

_Just look at the beauty from the fact that we had changed. _

_Because if we hadn't,_

_We wouldn't have the courage to be braver, we wouldn't dare speak our minds and,_

_We wouldn't do anything for each other._

_._

_._

_So._

_._

_._

_I hope,_

_We would get the chance to sit down and talk over trifle things, useless things and laugh over simple things…_

_One day._

_._

_._

_I would be patient._

_Long enough for that time to come._

_Fingers crossed._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun."

My dear raven man turned to me with gentle in his eyes. He kissed the corner of my lips briefly that was befitting of this moment. It was only us. When all those who needed to leave left and those who idled showed us no concern.

In this space in the middle of the public crowd, together we had done what we needed to do. And we listened to rushing footsteps, noisy luggage rollers dragged along the marbled floor and last-minute reminders to those who should board their flights, we stood here.

In the middle of all this hustle and bustle, we seemed weird and crazy. We had all the time in our hands to make the best out of it and we chose to be here, stood unmoving in the midst of the circling world.

"Hm?"

Sasuke-kun finally uttered to show interest of what I had in mind to tell.

I sighed a little and slowly closed in to hug him, encircled my arms around his neck.

Whenever he held me high from the ground like this, he would hold me tight, selfishly even when I knew I was weighing him weary I wouldn't want him to drop me back to my feet. I loved it how I couldn't feel my legs and I loved how we were more intimate this way when it only takes a whisper to listen to each other.

So I would whisper beside his ear,

"I love you."

From this angle, I saw his facial muscles contracted upwards where his cheeks lifted to form a smile. Lastly, it was colour. The always-so wonderful blush of a colour illuminated his pale skin.

I loved how he was ever embarrassed at the slightest.

"I love you."

Again.

His face was red by now at my second attempt and the peeked at me from the corner of his eye. He was at loss of ideas of how to react when he was desperate to hide his bashfulness.

I'd say it's alright; because I wanted to see the beauty of his colour. I forcefully held his cheeks in order to keep his gaze still at me from turning away. I forced him to read my mind and I bravely forced a kiss on to his lips.

It has been too long since we became too intimate to stop pursuing deeper in our passionate romance. There were too many unhappy matters that hailed us and that it almost torn us apart.

Right now I was glad. To be able to feel his burning skin from the heat of embarrassment, to be able to intake the smell of his natural scent and claim those chapped lips from the lack of moisture.

And peeling away from our kiss, I intentionally said again,

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

And I would proudly say it again and again and again when I have to. As long as he exists in my vision, thoughts and heart…he would be the only I've got to sacrifice everything.

Sasuke-kun smiled as he sighed through his nose,

"It's Haruno Sasu—"

"**Uchiha** Sasuke. That's who you are even if granddaddy didn't give it back to you. Moreover, the man I've fallen in love with and married to is…Uchiha Sasuke."

I didn't know how to explain myself better but I definitely wanted the best for Sasuke-kun. He paused silently as he indulged at thought for a bit then came up with the wildest idea,

"Then…would you mind being Uchiha Sakura?"

And an idea I loved to hear.

I wanted to shed tears of overwhelming joy. But how could I ruin this importance by doing the unnecessary.

"I've always waited…"

We held each other and he spun us around.

Round and round just like the world went. Our world was spinning at a miraculously joyful moment. We were happy. Very.

.

.

_How long did it take us to be completely confident with each other?_

_Love each other without restraint, without obstacles and that we listened to our hearts._

_Long enough, I'd say._

_So let's do what we wanted to do._

_Make ourselves happy._

_It's all about us. _

.

.

_Remember the day we sat next to each other in class?_

_It was the first time we met and we started off as friends?_

_I knew you disliked me from at the beginning of us and I knew that you tried to dislike me; _

_You just couldn't._

_And me,_

_I never disliked you._

_Not a single bit even when our opinions clashed._

_Instead, I admired you._

_I admired you a lot, Sasuke-kun._

_Like how you were the fastest when you raced._

_How your hands had the ability to make candy._

_How you made hot chocolate exceptionally tasty._

_How you view things differently._

_How you were made of a big heart. _

_Compared to you,_

_I had nothing to impress anyone except the burden of my name._

_Compared to you,_

_I couldn't feel my own existence._

_For you carried a certain grace; something that attracted my attention and that my mind couldn't let go._

_It signified how important your existence was to me._

_Always. _

_._

_To be able to meet you,_

_Was a gift._

_._

_Including the flaws you were born with,_

_You were the greatest gift I've ever received._

_Even when there were better things and people out there._

_._

_I think,_

_._

_You're just…perfect. _

_Perfect._

_._

_._

_Everything that you do, you gave your best efforts._

_I saw it when no one did._

_From making sweets to driving cars._

_I knew you gave your every best to defeat fears and failures,_

_It took some time._

_Nevertheless,_

_You did it._

_._

I watched my husband as he dashed from the other side of the driving grounds from where I sat waiting for him; with his happy and excited demeanor while he waved a thin sheet of document in the air, I knew what it was.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

I could hear him now from this distance and soon when he got over, he threw himself over me.

"I passed! I passed! Look!"

He showed off his new driving license and I almost laughed at his photograph attached on it; he looked kind of silly. Anyway, I was proud.

That one fine morning the moment he shot up from bed, he told me he had to get that license and he practiced with a little guidance from Sa-chan. I thought he couldn't make it;

Uchiha Sasuke was such an unpredictable man sometimes. Heheh.

"I did it, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke-kun broadened his smile and mine grew from his influence. I tucked away loose bangs that were growing too long for him and gently stroked his beautiful dark eyebrows.

"Congrats, my hero."

He chuckled at me with tints of red across his cheeks. He hugged my waist and buried his head in my stomach. He was tired from stressful drills and exam pressures. It was now all over and even a hero needed to retire.

"Let's go for a car ride…," he muttered audibly before I heard the sound of his peaceful snoring.

He was fast asleep with no concern of his position and location. I'll let him take his rest. While I did, I enjoyed the weather and the sky where I saw a flock of birds that travelled across the vast blue in their habitual formation. Then those unpredictable shape-shifting clouds and as well I observed the behavior of small stray animals which passed the grounds.

Was it this peaceful before to actually read the details?

I turned my attention to my sleeping baby boy. He held me; locked his arms around me that I could disappear to nowhere while he slumbered away. He was worried that I would vanish like air without telling him.

I chuckled at heart and thought,

_._

_I was able to see so many things because of you._

_For the peace in my heart you created was immeasurably precious._

_._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_._

_Remember That time?_

_When I was almost breathless?_

_The atmosphere was so noisy and messy during that moment, I thought it was annoying. _

_But out of all noises,_

_I heard you._

_Even when I was too tired to open my eyes,_

_I heard your desperate voice that called out my name._

_So precisely._

_I could never forget when all was dark there your voice pulled me back from hell._

_I was revived._

_._

_I didn't want to die._

_I couldn't afford it. _

_I swore to myself that I had to live not for my sake._

_It's for a big crybaby boy._

_._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I heard your crying._

_It made the dying soul hard to leave._

_And not just it, I found that,_

_This life,_

_Was too precious to put it to waste._

_Even if I were to be blessed with longevity,_

_If there was no you,_

_It's just as wasteful._

_So,_

_Could you weigh how attached you were in my life, Sasuke-kun?_

_The every ounce of life I breathed in this world was priceless to begin with and I had never regret choosing to stay alive by your side._

_._

_Rest assured,_

_I'll always be there when you open your eyes, dear hero._

_Sweet dreams._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I said it is okay. You don't have to follow. Sasuke-kun and I will be fine by ourselves."

"No, I cannot be relaxed unless I follow, Sakura-sama."

"Please, Sa-chan. Can't you understand simple words for this once?"

"I do understand but I simply cannot accommodate."

"Grrr! Sa-chan! Quit being stubborn and marry already!"

This…was just some **plain** and **ordinary** conversation that Sasori and I were having since this morning and it would drag on for hours when Sasuke-kun and I had plans to go on a drive to Uncle Brown's new home.

Yet,

Both Sasuke-kun and I were stuck at Brown's for hours hoping to get past that worrywart of a butler who showed up at the worst time ever!

Why?!

"And why must you persist that I take a bride, Sakura-sama? Was my service not good enough for you?"

Oh, boy…Here he goes again. I felt my head throb.

"You know that I can absolutely not leave your side, I promised your mother to always watch over you. If I marry, who would take such responsibility? I fear that there isn't a single butler at the House would and I am getting worried at that too. I have no successor and all those newbies are just not up to the task. I am seriously worried at the welfare of the future! And what if anything happens to me, my duties would be left unfinished! I couldn't show my face to the ancestors!"

And he turned around; his pale face was scary!

"Please don't take to heart of what I am about to say Sasuke-san. It's not that I do not trust in your driving skills but still, yes I highly doubt your skills when you were too new at this and I am simply worried about both of your well-being. I certainly cannot allow anything to happen! It isn't just by duty to keep both of you safe but as a friend. Moreover, think about the distance! It's extremely far away from here!"

Done?

I rolled my eyes as usual at and Sa-chan knew I would rebuke.

"It's only an hour's drive."

"It's because it IS an hour! You'll never know what will happen within that span of time!"

Sa-chan continued to rant. I wished he would quit being so annoying!

"I insist coming!" very annoying!

"Take a hint, Sa-chan! We're going on a **lovey dovey** car ride!"

I scolded as I stomped my feet. I hated it when he didn't take me seriously.

"I'll stay perfectly silent at the back then. You won't notice I am there."

"That's not the point!"

"S-Sakura-chan. Sasori-san. Let's not fight, okay? We won't take the car then," Sasuke-kun interrupted us; he tried to make peace between us,

"NO, WE ABSOLUTELY MUST TAKE THE CAR!"

Both Sa-chan and I said unisonly and we instantly zipped up, staring at each other. The coincidence was just…amusing. I burst out laughing.

In the end,

Sa-chan won our argument and tagged along. But. In the most exaggerated fashion.

Would someone go lengths to bring a team of bodyguards where a numerous shiny black cars escorting our small newly bought car.

Compared to the countless luxurious automobiles at home, this one was exceptionally comfortable. Well, it's a second hand…which Sa-chan didn't like the most due to its safety precautions and comfort and the colour of it; yellow.

Sasuke-kun decided to own a car with his savings and I chipped in a little to bring about our very first car. It's nothing too fancy but a simple and meaningful vehicle that could take us anywhere.

_Anywhere…_

I sat in the front, next to Sasuke-kun as he drove; I watched him. He was no doubt nervous of his first long drive. We promised to take this slowly, cared not of the hours, cared not about Sa-chan and all those escorts behind us. We travelled at our pace.

With the windows down, I heard the sound of the wheels that ran and the engine that roared and the strong winds blew in at our faces and messed our hair. We laughed at the sight of ugly state. And we continued to journey along with this happiness at heart.

I'd say,

There was an indescribable freedom in me now. The one which gave me wings to choose. Just like how the uncatchable breeze I tried to capture with the force of one hand but only to feel it rush past between my fingers.

No defined places to go, no place it could not go.

Like how we are.

Sasuke-kun,

You made me unbelievingly happy that I found it unreal. I had not thought I could live in a dream and I never thought that I could live in reality of dreams. Though we went through the bitterness,

It was all done and past.

And Sasuke-kun,

For working hard enough for us to feel this taste of freedom.

_._

_Thank you so much._

_._

_Let's go;_

_To places we couldn't even pronounce,_

_To the ends of the earth or,_

_To the next world._

_I want to follow you._

_Wherever you go,_

_Please bring me with you._

_Promise?_

_._

_._

_._

"Aa! It's you! Welcome!"

We were greeted with delighted faces of the people in the village and the doctor who came up to us to receive our arrival; he was glad to see us.

Sasuke-kun apologized for his rude behavior from the previous visit, the doctor paid no mind at it and so did was Uncle Brown, he informed us. We smiled.

Uncle Brown, always the better person.

"I am so glad that you came," said the doctor as he tried to tidy himself;

He was covered in dirt since he was helping out at the garden with some of the old folks who waved at us.

I waved in return and so did my husband. We returned our attention towards the doctor after that and listened to what he had to say,

"I didn't want to mention this but…as a physician I had to."

"Uncle Brown…D-Did something happened to Uncle Brown, doctor?!" Sasuke-kun launched forward without realizing it.

I understood the feeling just like how my heart began to race uneasily at the doctor's words. The atmosphere was stiff as we anticipated with fear. The doctor inhaled a bit,

"Calm down, nothing major has happened I assure you." However, "Ever since Mr Brown moved in, he didn't appear to behave well. Stubborn, yes, when he refused to take his prescriptions and was very much hardworking at village work."

My heart relaxed a little after listening to him. It was nothing serious but I could sense that it wasn't all good as it sounds. Sasuke-kun was silent; I could understand what he must be feeling.

Guilt.

He knew he shouldn't have left things hanging in the meanest way. Especially when it was Uncle Brown who would be the one feeling everything. It was bad.

So bad.

There was a lengthy silence before that raven male next to me lifted his head to speak,

"I would like to see Uncle Brown."

And the doctor agreed, nodding.

"Sakura-chan…"

My dear husband called out to me and held out his hand; it was an invitation, to accompany him as he wished to be helped to fight another of his fears he wasn't too confident in.

For me, I was glad to be his chosen partner. Therefore, I took his hand and we were brought to the fields of a small village that was located past a few thickened trees.

There.

We saw him.

The sight of Uncle Brown working as hard as the others in the paddy was breathtaking. We heard him talked and laughed with another fellow villager as they guarded the herd.

That man. He talked like Uncle Brown, laughed like Uncle Brown and all he did was a copy of Uncle Brown; however, we knew that he wasn't the man we wanted. The air around him was different.

No matter, we approached him. Close enough, Sasuke-kun called,

"Uncle..."

Both men turned around after they broke off their vivacious conversation. Uncle Brown was surprised we saw and his mouth was agape. He was struggling with words that he couldn't recall who we were, we knew. We didn't blame him one bit.

It's alright.

Sasuke-kun stared at him and I felt his grip tightened from the spilling emotions that he couldn't express currently.

"You're…S…S…"

Uncle Brown.

It's okay if you've forgotten our names. As long as you remembered us; it was more than enough. It was enough.

We understood you. We heard you, Uncle Brown. However the man didn't quit to try,

"Sa…Sa…"

It's okay Uncle Brown. Really. But when he did, it was…amazing,

"Son!"

I could see that Sasuke-kun was thrown into speechlessness; the happiest of its kind as he froze.

"SON!"

Uncle Brown came up to him and threw his arms over my husband. He held the raven tightly in his arms as his brows curved inverted.

"I am so glad…I am so glad that you're alright," Uncle Brown began to shed tears with a smile when he pulled away from the embrace and held Sasuke-kun's face;

"There's nothing to be afraid now. We've crossed the border now, away from the war and we'll live a better life from now on. I am sure of it. We'll be happy…Happy…"

My dear Sasuke-kun cried along.

He didn't care about Uncle Brown's worsened condition as I had felt the same; he held the elderly man and everything else seemed unnecessary. He wouldn't consider the fact that Uncle Brown's memories had grown unorganized and fazed from reality when there's nothing more important than the breathing man himself.

Nothing was ever important than Uncle Brown being here!

Those were Sasuke-kun's thoughts as he sobbed beside the man he would call father.

Above everything else,

Uncle Brown had no other in mind besides his beloved raven boy that he forgot about the rest of his memories; he had nothing in mind besides the love for that young boy he adopted; he had nothing in mind besides being a family with Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun was the whole world to him and his to Sasuke-kun's.

That's that.

How guilty.

How utterly guilty Sasuke-kun was; he regretted that he rudely left Uncle Brown and left him with saddened emotions the other day. It was an act of insolence he could not see reason to forgive. He couldn't forgive himself but Uncle Brown did.

Because Uncle Brown chose to forget all insignificances.

Look, feel it…The power of forgiveness was unfathomable.

"We will...We are…Father…"

I listened to his murmur between his sniffles.

"I am sorry…I am so sorry for being stupid. I was stupid…"

Uncle Brown hushed the raven he cared dearly; he stroked Sasuke-kun's hair like a young boy. Their reunion; I could be envious right away from the sight of them. It wasn't anything that anyone could achieve.

I was happy for them.

"Uncle…"

Sasuke-kun roughly wiped away his tears as he pulled away. Uncle Brown responded by listening to what he had to say. But before that, Sasuke-kun turned to me and I understood the moment he nodded.

Quickly, I dug out a present box that Sasuke-kun and I prepared for Uncle Brown.

The elderly man again responded but in a curious manner when he received our gift with both hands. It was something that we picked when we passed by a store and decided that it was the perfect Christmas gift.

"May I?"

Uncle Brown immediately undid those red wrappers and he was more curious the time he saw a wooden box. He looked at us for the last time before he revealed its content.

"This is…"

My husband and I exchanged glances as well as smiles when we saw the elderly's speechless surprise. Indeed it looked what it was,

A diary.

With a classic maroon coloured leathered cover and there attached a copper buckle on its fastener. It was the only one in the store we found browsing the window, almost isolated from other fancier gifts yet it was the most old fashioned and meaningful gift just right for Uncle Brown.

Delicately, Sasuke-kun placed a hand onto his then said in an all too passionate whisper,

"If you worry you'll forget…just write down. Write them all down no matter how insignificant. Write about the weather, the time, breakfast, tv shows…Anything. Just anything you want, Uncle…"

And,

"As long you think it's something meaningful to you, just write. I'll be there to read. You don't have to worry about forgetting anything anymore. Let your worries go but remember that I'll always be by you…I'll remind you…"

Finally in the almost inaudibly,

"Don't worry."

I saw Sasuke-kun gave Uncle Brown a light squeeze of insurance. A responsibility he made up his mind to shoulder. Me?

I joined my husband and stuck out my hand on his. I signed up for this as well. Why? Ain't that a silly question;

We ARE family.

_._

_Uncle Brown,_

_Know this,_

_That you were the kind of someone I've never met before not until I met you._

_._

_Honestly,_

_I've lived life in the darker shades of the living,_

_Where there was no genuine emotions, behaviours or words from those who existed around me but, _

_Hypocrites, liars, swindlers, cheaters, so many more,_

_The many faces of people that masquerade their envy, greed and pride._

_It was harsh world to grow up in and I thought I would be one of them one day._

_It was all Sasuke-kun._

_A single touch of innocence made me realized that I had failed to learn many other things besides whatever the Harunos desired me to do._

_I had forgotten myself._

_I had lost the flavour of love since Mommy died._

_Isolated._

_._

_It was all Sasuke-kun._

_Most of all,_

_You,_

_Uncle Brown._

_You were the condiment to everything that was sweet including the being you made out of Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_For_

_. _

_Each tear you shed,_

_Each candy you made,_

_Each hand you reached out to,_

_Was for the sake of others._

_._

_I thought it was stupid._

_I never believed to sacrifice myself for someone else._

_Not completely._

_._

_I think,_

_._

_It was about time that I admit that I am doing it…_

_._

_I learned it from my husband._

_._

_And it was from you, Uncle Brown._

_._

It was all smiles for us in the end. Even if it was bitterly at the start with all those emotional rides, we overcame them. And it was time to rest; head back and enjoy some of the sweetness we could find and make.

So let us make as much as we could.

We entered the building where all those folks lived. Doctor escorted us and we were introduced to the residence of this place; elderly people and this was a caring place for them to be assured of their future days.

Most of them gave us their best greetings and smiles the moment we passed them;

The feeling was another of a kind, special in kind and it would bring about a smile anytime. I was presented this kind of joy for the first time and the moment when we touched, there was a huge gush of warmth ran through me.

Their aged skin, wrinkled and dry and their fingers that felt so fragile. It was the touch of a gift as I held this elderly woman's hand. Her toothless smile was something I had never imagined to contain beauty.

I smiled to her.

"Dear child, thank you for coming to visit," she told me while she held my hand. "May you be blessed with many happy days."

Oh…I couldn't describe the heavy sensation that sat on my chest so suddenly at the end of her words; it was a blessing to receive. I sincerely thanked her.

"And you too young man," she turned to Sasuke-kun and reached out to caress his cheek. "May you be blessed with many happy days as well with your wife, family and children."

I was impressed at this elderly woman who could actually tell despite our misleading appearances that we never looked like a couple. Guess we just couldn't beat the instincts of the elderly and it made me wonder what sort of world they had been through in their youth.

Sasuke-kun smiled and thanked,

"Thank you."

It sounded blunt to me even if he tried to mask his inner thoughts well, I read easily read them.

_Children._

A common word that was much of a taboo to both our ears.

It **was**.

The smile that I kept hidden in my heart finally found its meaning to surface to the corner of my lips at the word and thought that it should be time for us to kick away such a taboo and move on.

Sasuke-kun got a little startled when I touched his arm; his thoughts drifted. We began to exchange glances. He tucked away a hair that went astray and gingerly touched my lower lip; he smiled later as though he discovered something new out of me. I playfully bit his finger and we laughed.

I liked the sound of his mirth; the one that resonates exquisitely, the only one, his.

There was nothing that could make everything beautiful if without the essence of love. It made me susceptible to happiness and sadness at the same time; it was the sort of bitter-sweet kind of emotion that could drive me insane and it had driven me all out to be someone.

My love,

I hope my existence as well had given you the equal kind of happiness. And I would want to give you more.

More.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?" his gentle response.

"There's something I need to talk about."

Yes.

I needed to do my part. For the both of us, I had a part to share and take responsibility.

The two of us quietly sneaked out into the veranda where we could be alone. We left the merry group inside and flee into a dimension of our own as we took the adventure further in the plains from the veranda.

We didn't go into the forest ahead; we allowed the natural panorama depicted our surrounding. We were as though sucked in the heart of the greens and watched from above the monochromic sky that neared snowfall.

Like any other time we shared this sacred privacy we were permitted with, we absorbed all the moments we could that was accommodated for us.

Sasuke-kun returned me into his arms, we giggled as he swung me in circles and held me like we were first in love. The colour of red shaded the surface of our porcelain cheeks and that his was intense. I even felt the heat from it when I reached out to love them with my hands.

We were just in love.

So much that I was almost robbed of my memory to tell him what I needed to. But every second we expensed in this intimate togetherness was addictive to let go. Even what we were doing was on common occasion, we still did and we had no intention to break away unless the world ends now.

If we were to meet world's end, I guess, I would die standing right here with Sasuke-kun holding me and we would give ourselves to the swallowing earth then our bodies would burn in molten magma. Let it burn.

Let it burn into a bright flame and shall it represents our passion for each other.

Let us be one with the world that may be reborn after its self-destruction and fertile the new reborn world that may come.

Heheh.

I liked the adventures of my own imagination sometimes that could be quite epic.

But if I were to die now, I wanted Sasuke-kun to know this before that could happen,

"Dear…"

I called him distinctively that he was surprised at it and bumped foreheads with him to create the appropriate mood.

"Yes?" he muttered.

"I am sorry."

I hushed him placing my index on his slightly parted lips to prevent him from saying 'what for'. I guessed it, right? I knew. So I wouldn't want to hear another word that would cut me short. He was curious as he looked at me with searching eyes in mine.

Patience my love,

"I am sorry…" I apologized again. "For all the sadness I caused. I thought it was the best but it only reflected my selfishness. I took pride in account as well, it was shameful…" and heavily exhaled.

And I continued to rant my guilt and that wasn't only it;

"I know Sasuke-kun…I saw you... How you worked hard, became a man from the days I met you in high school as a teenager who was a runner and a basketball player. Since those days, you were cool. I always…think you are."

"Sakura-ch—"

"We've come so far, Sasuke-kun."

I immediately cut him short. I stared at him in his beautiful dark irises as I held his attention at my lead. I would not allow myself to be interrupted.

"So please forgive my stupidity, forgive my selfishness, forgive my pride and also…please forgive who I am and what I failed to change." I said with my voice that died away, "Let's start anew. It's not a 'start' but let us put the past behind us and make tomorrow a day to look forward to. Every day."

He smiled at me bashfully where his ears could sear in his own heat any time. He wasn't a man who would cope with compliments and that was one of his cute traits.

"Most of all…thank you; for choosing me, for loving me, for doing anything for our sake and thank you…for holding on."

We locked lips. I was sure that he heard every word I confessed and by heart, he remembered them even there was a hidden meaning behind them.

I love this man.

I utterly love this raven.

I absolutely had fallen too deep to breathe in air.

I learned a lot.

So much since we forged this bond.

May the skies be grey or colourless, to me, it was a wonderful world have lived in with you Sasuke-kun;

"And I am not finished," I restrained him from taking our kiss any further. I wouldn't get the chance to speak if we were too indulged into one another.

"Sasuke-kun, I believed in something new; that if we were to do our best and good, we will be granted."

He nodded agreeably to my statement and he was curious once more as if he had a clue that I had something hidden from him. I grinned.

Therefore, it's time for me to tell him the truth. I whispered in his ears and he jumped at the end of it.

"REALLY?!"

I nodded with a blush.

"For real, Sakura-chan?! I'm…I'm going to be a d-dad?!"

I nodded again.

"I'm really going to be a dad?! I really going to be a dad?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You are, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Haha…Haha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I cupped my ears when Sasuke-kun laughed thunderously into the vast skies. He was happy. I was thankful he was while he was; I could feel the pulsation in his chest that his heart which pounded. I could feel it when I placed my hand on it and the feeling was heightening. I couldn't control them. I couldn't control those crashing waves of emotion filled of happiness and excitement.

I love his reactions. I loved his responses. I loved his expressions. I loved so much and so many things about this guy.

I am just in love.

That's all…

"I am going to be a dad! I am going to be a dad! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOH!"

Sasuke-kun was awesome.

_._

_The winds were howling as we conversed on this breezy day. It was like a miracle that swept by._

_We travelled and we arrived,_

_To a destination,_

_Where there was no name,_

_Where there was no one,_

_Where there was nothing,_

_Except,_

_That we __**had**__ journeyed._

_We took the road to arrive to this day and,_

_The days which passed were long and rough._

_We learned a lot along the way,_

_That,_

_To love, to be loved and loving someone,_

_Could be hard._

_._

_There were many storms and droughts that tested our endurance._

_We pulled thought,_

_Only the half of it, because,_

_Right now,_

_Here,_

_It was only the beginning of the second half of whatever would test us again._

_Until we couldn't walk,_

_Until we turned wrinkled and grey,_

_We would continue to struggle in this chosen decision and face challenges we had to brace for._

_Until then,_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Let us work hard together._

_._

_._

_._

_From the first snowflake which fell,_

_We vowed under the winter sky,_

_That we would do our best,_

_._

_We would do what we wanted to do and what we needed to do in order to not regret; it would be alright not making the perfect decision. As long as we wouldn't regret, it was the __**right**__ decision. _

_Therefore,_

_._

_Let us be better partners;_

_._

_._

_In crime,_

_._

_._

_In love,_

_._

_._

_In parenthood._

_._

_._

_._

_We were one step forward in life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But wait,_

_This wasn't the end of our story._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I couldn't call it a close before we visited mommy's resting place.

It may be silly to mention so but we paid our respects despite the winter that was already upon us and the land once again covered in snow. Every single thing that lay on earth was blanketed in white.

We geared up with the warmest apparels and stuffed our new basket with the stuffs we needed for a wintery picnic.

I even found my favourite picnic blanket which we abandoned since that rainy day as we ran. It was totally ruined due to the bad weather and dirt but it was okay, we bought a new one and I liked the new pattern that was virally trendy these days.

That wasn't all.

Together, we brought along our new treasure;

_Our little baby boy._

We found him in one of those unwanted boxes left out in the Brown's Pan-ya back alley one afternoon when Sasuke-kun took out the trash and he heard cries, that was how we came to notice.

It wasn't out of sympathy alone that brought us to the decision to adopt him; it was Sasuke-kun;

"I want to do what Uncle did for me. I want to open this door for this little guy…just like how Uncle gave me a chance."

I smiled.

Very cliché.

Very beautiful.

It was a recycle of generosity and empathy. It was what the world needed more.

Uchiha Sasuke; would make the next history of heroes in the book of this young baby child. And may it continue…for a long, long time.

Oh! We had yet to give him a proper name. We brainstormed and it was the toughest decision to make but for now we called him Junior.

Know why?

I almost forgot to mention that the infant had deep black hair and recently we got a peek at the colour of his eyes and they were green. I clapped my hands excitedly. As though this child wasn't made like the one that currently resides in my tummy.

Heaven sent him.

HE specially made him for us from the above and brought him down when the time was ripe. Another angel has descended into our circle.

Welcome to the family.

_._

_Dearest Sasha._

_._

_._

_Mommy…_

_._

_Although you have passed on from this world, your name that remained never failed to make me believed that whatever we the living did, you were watching._

_I believed that you enjoyed the flowers every time we brought and lay them by the solid that engraved your name._

_I also believed that you always waited for someone to pay a visit and while at it, you would watch the world pass by in time._

_I believed you now had powers as well._

_The one which I imagined that could make miracles because I hoped that whatever goodness that happened to me, it was you who bestowed them upon me. _

_I made myself believed that. _

_So please, mommy…_

_Please continue to watch over me, Sasuke-kun, our precious Junior and our soon-to-arrive baby Sarada._

_That's right,_

_The life in my stomach would be a girl and Sasuke-kun was speechlessly excited about his new little girl._

_._

_We were gifted a boy and a girl, each._

_What perfect family we were to be._

_._

_Thank you;_

_._

_Ochima-chan; for all these long years of giving me the chance to be human, girl, woman and mother._

_._

_Itachi or Franco; for the wonderful instinct and to meet you was an exploration of wonders and mystery._

_._

_Fugaku and Mikoto; I had said this too many times but I had to say that I am grateful for the ones who made Sasuke-kun alive and that he was given to me and that I arrived to this day of happiness._

_There may still be a barrier between us but I knew, slowly our acquaintanceship would disappear and we all would join into a circle in the name of Family._

_One day,_

_Soon._

_._

_Friends; to all those that entered our lives, everyone…was individually awesome!_

_._

_Daddy, Philia and Phil; my family that I came to accept and without them, there was no beginning to begin with. And Phil, we were waiting for your next visit and we would go for that promised car ride._

_._

_Granddaddy; I may be an Uchiha now, to me, changing my name had no significant effects to whatever I wanted to do. I am still Haruno Sakura no doubt and it couldn't change the fact that I was born with it._

_Most importantly,_

_Thank you for your permission in giving me a choice._

_._

_Last but not least and the most, most, most important being alive and lived in my life. _

_Sa-chan._

_There would be no words I could wholly express the gratitude from what I feel and there would be not enough words to completely express the gratefulness that I bore for everything you had sacrificed for me._

_You were never a caretaker, butler or friend to me._

_Much more._

_Something that trespass those shallow bonds that failed to describe our relationship._

_Not connected by blood but by the stars that marked our destinies._

_We were meant to meet._

_I was glad._

_Thank you Sasori._

_I really hoped that you would find a bride one day._

_Soon. As soon as possible. As quickly too!_

_I wasn't saying that you were fussy and noisy but I would love you to be in touch with love as well. Just like how I did._

_._

_._

_._

_Looking upon the skies, where those ice crystals that began to fall. I smiled. _

_And I shouted._

_Hope that my voice reached Heavens._

_Hope that They heard my gratitude._

_It was a silly doing but I think it was worth being silly._

_._

_Sasuke-kun joined me._

_The both of us unified our voices and continuously called to the Above;_

_There was no one around us._

_Nothing. _

_._

_Just the four of us._

_._

_Yes…_

_It was a family I dreamed of, it was granted._

_And I envisioned it that our days ahead,_

_._

_Will be sunny._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_This…is happiness._

_._

_._

_._

_It's something new._

_._

_Newer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Everyday._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

It was an awesome experience to write this many pages and words for this final chapter. Thank you for your patience!

And support!

I had a wonderful time with the whole of this story. I apologize that it took me so long to complete all the chapters when there were so few of them. I hope had a wonderful time yourself as well.

Anyway, I hope for this final piece may earn your liking and if possible **REVIEW** for this. **Private messages **are available for me as well.

(I will continue to check out your reviews even when the story goes into time and hopefully reply you in a PM. Yeah!)

Any pointers to give? Just pop them in.

Despite this is the end of THIS story, I am not done with my writing adventure. There are just too many stories stuck in the back of my mind yet so little time to get in touch with the keyboard. I hope you would stick around and check them out when I get to publish them.

Again, THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
